


A New World, A New Life

by Padfootette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Sirius Black, Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kitsune Harry, Multi, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelina Wynter Lillian Potter-Black (femharry), Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are battling Bellatrix who was about to hit them with a deadly curse when they suddenly disappear only to end up in a strange place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a Strange New Journey with even Stranger People

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me, but a part from the pairings and that Sirius, Boromir, Fred and Thêodred stay alive and some ages are adjusted are my ideas, everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien. 
> 
> Warnings: Molly, Ginny & Dumbledore bashing. Percy dies instead of Fred. There isn't Hermione or Ron bashing but Evelina isn't as close to Ron after Hermione died in the war. Multiple pairing. Thêodred is the same age as Sirius (39), Thêoden is ten years older than what he is in the books and films.
> 
> Info: The Wild Hunt are a horde of about twenty elves that ride through the night sky hunting obviously. But they don't work with ground elves like Lord Elrond. They serve only themselves.  
> Sirius adopted her (FemHarry) after fourth year.

Chapter One, A Strange New Journey with even Stranger People

Evelina dodged the Bludgeoning Hex Bellatrix's Husband Rodolphous threw at her and quickly threw up a shield to stop yet another curse thrown at her this time by Bellatrix herself. "Aww is wittle baby Potter scared." Bellatrix mocked in that annoying baby voice of hers. Evelina laughed but it wasn't her happy laugh it was her annoyed cold one, which was made worse by her ears lying close to her head and her three tails flicking in annoyance.

That usually made those who annoyed her back away from her slowly, though her dad did say that his cousin Bellatrix wasn't the most smart one out of the three sisters. "Of you? Really? Why would I be scared of you?" Evelina asked rhetorically as she stood back to back with her best friends Neville and Luna. It was the year after the war and Evelina had thought that after the war ended it would be peaceful, but she was wrong. Her, Neville and Luna since finishing their schooling were constantly helping the useless Auror's hunt down the rest of the Death Eaters.

Evelina was now nineteen along with Neville being a day older than her, and Luna was just a year younger than them her birthday being the 24th June. Evelina had hoped that she'd have been able to find her mates and settle down with them and raise her three year old godson/adopted son Teddy together and give him younger brothers and sisters to play with. Three years ago when Evelina had turned sixteen she'd come into her creature inheritance which just so happened to be a Kitsune like her dad.

However, unlike her dad she had copper red ears and tail as she had not only gotten her eye colour from her mother but also her hair colour, whereas her dad had black ears and tail to match his hair, though her creature inheritance wasn't the only thing she'd gotten from her dad as she gotten her wide almond shaped eyes, high cheek bones and a dimple in her right cheek when she smiled. She had also inherited both of her parents temper which made her a force to be reckoned with, which came in handy in times like these.

She wasn't the only one to have come into a creature inheritance. Luna did too. She was an elf like her mother but because her dad was only a human she's only half elf whilst the rest of her genetic makeup was half human. Which was also the same as Evelina who wasn't born a Kitsune as her mum was human. However, Luna wasn't born an elf due to her father, Xenophelius Lovegood being a fully PureBlood wizard with no creature blood to name of which is why both girls had turned at the age of sixteen which is when their creature genes would activate. However, after years of searching for their mate (or mates in Evelina's case, due to the fact that if a Kitsune has more than one tail and is a submissive they will need at least two mates), they had come to the conclusion that their mate/s were either dead or not in this world.

Though they were more inclined to the latter rather than the former because Evelina would have become a shell of her former self if her mates were dead instead of dying herself as she was the Mistress of Death, which meant she couldn't die, something only a select few people actually knew about. Now back to the matter at hand. Evelina, Neville and Luna we're currently battling Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange in the middle of a field where they had managed to track them down and corner them. Noticing the curse flying their way curtesy of Rodolphus's brother Rabastan Evelina quickly threw up a shield over the three of them.

The curse hit with such a force that it made Evelina stumble a bit but luckily the shield held and sent the curse back flying towards the three Death Eaters. Seeing their chance Evelina looked over at Neville and Luna to see if they'd spotted it. Smiling when she noticed their nods she asked "Ready?"

"Ready." The other two replied. Taking their chance while the Death Eaters were distracted the three of them pointed their wands at Rodolphus and Rabastan and murmured the spell the three of them had made in Latin that would take away their magic giving it back into the earth leaving them as Muggle's instead of a Squib as their magic would all be taken instead of the small amount that a squib usually has. Which was nothing more than they deserved.

"Donatus est nobis quod exviet sea mater Magia Tellus; dextera tua propter abusum revocamus magicis carminibus, in terram pariter revertuntur. Paratus ut donum novae vitae. Ex loctutus, Sic fiat." ( it means in Latin 'By the power that has been gifted to us by Hecate Goddess and Mother of Magic. We revoke your right to magic because of your misuse of magic, we return it to the earth; ready to gift new life. So we have spoken, so mote it be.' Sorry if it's wrong that's what I got from Google translate.)

There was suddenly two bright lights as the pure white spells hit the two Lestrange brothers. Their cries of pain as their magic was stripped from them was drowned out by the scream of rage omitting from an enraged Bellatrix Lestrange as she watched helplessly as her husband and brother-in-law became nothing but Muggles. "You'll pay for this! I'll make you pay for it with your life's and when I'm done with you you'll be wishing the three of you had never been born!" Bellatrix screamed at them before firing off a spell that none of them recognised, but they knew that it wouldn't end well for them if that spell touched them as it was a dark raven black in colour and was flying through the air at an unnatural speed.

Though they knew nothing good would come from getting hit by that spell they also knew that no protective enchantments would protect them from it as they didn't know what it did; not that they were willing to find out what it did, but they had no means of escape as it was flying through the air charged like it had been hit by a lightning bolt with how tendrils of the spell were flying off in every direction. There was only one option they had left open to them and they didn't like that option at all but they had no choice, they knew even with their war reflexes they'd never get out of the way in time specially as Bellatrix was still firing spells at them at lightning speed they had to put all of their efforts into deflecting those curses instead of getting out of the way of the black one.

Time seemed to slow down around them as the unknown spell crept ever closer, like a thief in the night. Evelina grabbed the hands of her two best friends and closed her eyes embracing her fate as the spell was just a hairsbreadth away from them. As the spell hit she didn't feel any pain that she'd expect from a spell like that especially one from Bellatrix Lestrange, instead the three of them surrounded by a pure silver light which rattled and groaned heavily as it took the brunt impact of the spell. Someone had come to their rescue and just in time too.

But there was something strange about this spell that surrounded them, protecting them from Bellatrix's enraged onslaught of black spell light that she was firing off at rapid speed. Evelina seemed to be slipping unconscious and by the looks of it so was Neville and Luna though they fought it with every strength they had left, even though they knew it was futile. But that was not all that was strange. With their last few seconds of awareness before they were pulled into unconsciousness they felt themselves disappearing from the field they'd battled in.

Was their so called rescuer worse than Bellatrix? What other foul things were they going to be put through now. But Evelina couldn't help but think this was another part of Bellatrix's plan, but that thought was quickly wiped from her mind as before the blackness took her as she fully disappeared along with Neville and Luna she could have sworn she heard Bellatrix shout out that she would find out where they went and she would get her revenge on them.

***

Waking up Evelina looked around and relaxed slightly at seeing Neville and Luna on either side of her also looking around at the vast green valley they were sitting in. "Where are we?" Neville asked.

"I don't know." Evelina and Luna answered together. As if they had been waiting for one of them to ask that question two elves appeared before them clad in dark green tunics and earthy brown leggings, they both had bows and a quiver of arrows strapped to their backs, two swords strapped on either hip and a multitude of daggers hidden on their person. "Who are you?" Evelina asked suspiciously glaring at the two elves in front of them as if daring them to come any closer.

"Fear not child we bring you no harm for we are the leaders of the Elvish Hunt and we have brought you to Valinor before we send you to Middle-Earth, but before you arrive there on the first day of August you must learn the languages of that world and train with not only a sword but also with a bow and arrow as well." The first elf spoke who had midnight black hair flowing down her back in light curls. "My name is Larien and this is my husband Elroy." The elf now know as Larien introduced. "You've brought us here so we can find our loved ones." Luna stated looking at them with her crystal blue eyes slightly glazed over.

"That is correct child," Elroy praised, smiling at the three of them reassuringly. "For in Middle Earth you and Lady Evelina will not only find your ones as well as Lord Neville finding someone right for him. You Luna will find your distant family in Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn the Lord and Lady of the Lorien elves in Lothlôrien however it is important for you to know that your One is not an elf but a man, a son of Gondor to be precise."

"However, Evelina you will not only find your three mates but you will also find your father Sirius alive and well in the city of Edoras which is in Rohan. I will not tell you who your mates are but I will tell you that once these two months are up you and Neville will meet up with one of your mates outside the city of Bree. Lady Luna will not be going with you she will be going to Lothlôrien to meet her distant relatives." Larien continued.

"M-my d-dad is alive?" Evelina asked her eyes starting to fill with tears. "How?"

"Yes child, he is. I also know he has missed you terribly and has either been looking for a way to go back to you or for you to join him." Larien told her smiling sadly at the young girl in front of her. "The archway that the Wizards in your world call the veil of death is actually a gateway to this world." "I'm sorry Lady Evelina but we can not take you to see your Adar now, it means father in Sindrin the language of the Elves. You will see him in time but for now we need to train you in order to survive in this world without you relying so heavily on your magic as it would no doubt drain you, and to teach the different languages of this world." Elroy explained.

Evelina sighed heavily but nodded her head she knew it would be pointless in arguing with the two elves in front of them she just hoped that she would get to see her father before anything happened to her or worse him.


	2. Parting ways, and Meeting mate Number One

Chapter Two, Parting Ways and Meeting mate number One

The two months were finally up and Evelina and Neville were saying heartfelt goodbyes to Luna before they went their separate ways. They promised they'd keep safe and promising at some point to reunite, Luna even had Neville promise to keep Evelina out of trouble as it was drawn to her like Nargles to Mistletoe which caused Neville to laugh and Evelina to huff in annoyance before she too gave into her laughter. "I'll miss you Luna." Evelina told her sister in all but blood.

"And I'll miss you too gwathel." Luna told her hugging her friend tightly. "I'll miss you as well gwador." Luna stated as she pulled Neville into the hug kissing him on the cheek.

"It is time for you to leave now Luna." Larien told her, holding out a stone for Luna to take which would transport her to the borders of Lothlôrien. "We have let Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn know of your arrival Luna so you have no fear of attack." Elroy stated. "We have also let the man you Evelina, and you Neville shall be meeting outside the village of Bree know of your arrival."

"Thank you for all that you have done for us. We are incredibly grateful." Luna thanked the two Elves graciously. "Think nothing of it young one for you do not need to thank us, this meeting has been long in the making and I hope that everything shall go well for you, Lady Luna. Farewell." Larien smiled at her before muttering the words that would activate the stone. Once Luna had disappeared Evelina turned to Larien and Elroy to ask the question that she's been asking constantly for the last two months, only to receive the same answer 'that now was not the time for him to come.'

"Larien, Elroy?" Evelina questioned drawing the two Elves attention to herself. "When will Teddy be arriving? I know that I have asked this constantly but I and his grandmother are all that he has left. He is but a toddler at three years old, I'm the only mother he has as he doesn't really remember his birth parents."

"We understand the grief you must be feeling and how much you miss young Teddy, for children are also precious to that of the Elves, but I'm afraid he cannot join you yet for you will have a long and dangerous journey ahead of you that is not safe for a child. Once the danger or at least some of it has past you shall be reunited again, don't worry. We've told his grandmother Andromeda what has happened, and though she doesn't agree with you being in a world where another war is brewing she has accepted it for she knows what you are like." Larien did her best to assure her.

Evelina sighed she didn't like it but she knew there was no point in arguing and she would not like Teddy to be in any harm so she nodded her head in agreement. "Have you got all of your weapons and supplies with you for you shall be leaving very shortly?" Elroy asked Evelina and Neville as he tried to distract her from her sadness.

"Yes. Thank you for them." Neville said gesturing to his and Evelina's new clothes so they would fit in, but also to the two swords strapped at either of their hips and the bow and arrow strapped to Evelina's back - for she was the better archer- they also had a multitude of daggers hidden on their person so they always had a weapon on them in case they were disarmed, they also had their wand holders containing their wands strapped to their right arms (even though they could perform Wandless Magic they still kept their wands on them at all times).

"Good. Now here is the stone, do not let go of it until you see fields as far as the eye can see and in the distance you will see the tall fence that separates and protects the inhabitants of Bree from others. When you arrive you'll be met by the man we spoke of, he will not harm you that we promise you no matter what your instincts tell you." Larien told them.

"You must also know before you go, that if you shall ever have need of us we and the rest of the Wild Hunt will be there." Elroy assured shaking hands with Neville and Evelina in farewell. "Galu." Elroy and Larien both said waving to them as the stone activated taking them to the fields outside of Bree.

* * *

When Evelina and Neville opened their eyes they saw nothing but the lush green fields that lay before the great black gates of Bree. It was exactly as Elroy and Larien had told them; except they could feel that something wasn't right with these lands, like there was something dark just waiting to strike but it was staying in the shadows. Chancing a glance at each other they had a silent conversation that was common between the two of them and Luna. Nodding their heads they twirled their right hands so their wands could drop into their hands at a moment notice, before placing their left hands over their swords just to be safe (they could fight with a sword in either hand, though like their wand they were better at it with their right).

It was then that they heard a twig snapping behind them. Without a second thought, they twirled around their swords and wands pointing into a man's face. A very handsome man. He had wavy black unkempt hair that reached his shoulders and fell into stormy grey eyes, he was dressed in colours of black leather with some green thrown in, in the form of his cloak that was a green so dark it was almost black. Evelina and Neville noticed that he had a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back along with his pack, swords strapped on either of his hips and smaller knives hidden on his person much like themselves.

They noticed that he wasn't in fact reaching for any of his weapons but instead was walking slowly towards them with his hands raised, palms up in the air as a sign of surrender. "I don't mean you any harm," the man said to them still with his hands raised in the air as he slowly walked towards them. "My name is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn and adopted son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. But out here in the wild I'm known as Strider, but the elves call me Estel. I was sent to meet you by Larien and Elroy." The man now known as Aragorn introduced.

Slowly but surely Evelina and Neville relaxed enough to put their swords and wands away, though Evelina was staring at Aragorn with wide eyes and a strange look in her eyes. Neville seeing that something was wrong with his sister in all but blood and that she wasn't going to introduce them any time soon went to do so instead, deciding to find out what was wrong once they were in somewhat safer territory or unless Evelina told him beforehand.

"My name is Neville Frank Longbottom, only son of Lord Frank and Lady Alice Longbottom, and this is my sister in all but blood; Evelina Wynter Lillian Potter-Black, only daughter of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter and adopted daughter of Lord Sirius Black who resides in Rohan." Neville introduced themselves in the way Elroy and Larien had instructed them to do so. "I don't know if Larien and Elroy told you but I am a wizard and Eve is a witch but also a Kitsune?" Neville questioned, he frowned as he noticed that Aragorn himself was not able to take his eyes off of Eve.

She was dressed in black leggings, a dark green tunic that had a cut out on both shoulders causing the sleeves to go into a sort of tear shape at the wrists with a dark leather brown belt across the middle of the tunic that not only matched the colour of her leather jacket (which was open) but also had her swords attached to it. Her feet were clad in beige leather knee high laced up boots; a dark green velvet cloak was draped around her shoulders hiding her three tails from sight and the elements. Her beaded bag complemented her outfit as it was the colour of olives with silver accents and was draped across her front by the long string, and made her ivory skin - or what could be seen of it- stand out against the dark colours of her clothes.

She had her copper hair tied into a intricate four strand braid that kept her hair out of the way and out of her face, except for the side fringe she had used to hide her lightning bolt scar that fell into her bright emerald eyes with her ears poking through gaps in the braid, she also had a sprinkling of light freckles over the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Whereas, Neville was dressed in colours similar to Aragorn but his clothes were new and not as weather worn as Aragorn's.

"Elroy and Larien did tell me that you were a wizard and Evelina a witch and a submissive Kitsune, an inheritance she got from her father. Though you are both unlike the Wizards here, as you are more powerful than them." Aragorn answered after blinking for several seconds as his brain tried to register the question through the fog his mind had descended into after he set eyes on Evelina. Aragorn blinked again as he realised why he could not take his eyes off of the beautiful young girl in front of him. He was her mate, or at least one of them.

His father Lord Elrond had told him what would happen and what he would feel once he saw his One for even men had a special One out there for them, but Lord Elrond had told him it was more common in men like himself who had Númenorian blood. He decided he was going to wait to see how it played out between them by getting to know her first for he had no doubt that she recognised him as one of her dominant mates if the widening of her eyes had been a clue. Realising he'd been quiet too long now Aragorn turned back to Neville. "Elroy and Larien had also left me with a cryptic clue that I had no idea what it meant until now," at Neville's and Evelina's questioning expressions he continued.

"They had told me that you Evelina is a submissive with three tails, each tail representing the number of mates that you'll have and that I shall know when the time is right. I realise now what they meant, I'm your mate Evelina or at least one of them. I recognise you as Men in this world recognise their Ones, the people made specifically for them, but the people with Númenorian blood recognise them more than the others. I do not wish to rush you into anything and my only wish is to get to know you for now." Aragorn explained. Neville and Evelina agreed to those terms as the Wild Hunt had explained to them all about the people of Middle Earth and the findings of their Ones.

Smiling Evelina held out her hand to shake Aragorn's but was shocked and pleasantly surprised when he kissed the back of her hand and she was unable to stop the blush spreading across her cheeks even if she wanted to. "How old are the pair of you if you don't mind me asking. For you both seem to be too young to be wondering the Wilds alone." Aragorn asked once he'd shaken hands with Neville. "Did Elroy and Larien tell you that we and our friend Luna are not from Middle Earth?" Evelina asked him. Aragorn nodded his head yes, so she continued.

"My Godfather who adopted me when I was fourteen was thought to be dead a year after adopting me as he fell through what we call The Veil of Death but which actually transports you here. I didn't know until Elroy and Larien told me that he is alive and is now a Lord and Rider of Rohan. My parents were murdered in front of me when I was a little over year old, and was forced to live with my mother's sister much to her disgust.

I never knew my parents and nor did Neville really, but it is not my place to say what happened to his parents. We lived through war since we were fourteen as that was when the second one started, so even though we are only nineteen, me being a day younger than Neville we have seen things that no child should see and tortured the worst way possible as our war was against Dark witches and wizards who had torture curses, but we don't cave in under torture." Evelina finished grimly lifting up the sleeve of her leather jacket and shirt on her left arm where the words 'Freak and Dirty Blood' were carved into her skin curtesy of Bellatrix when they were captured.

Aragorn felt more angry than he had ever done in his life when he saw not only the words carved into her forearm but also on the back of her hand, sure he'd noticed the scars on their person especially the one on Evelina's neck like someone had tried to slit her throat, but to hear some of it explained if somewhat vaguely and to hear that it had happened to them when they were only children, he had the desire to stick his sword hilt deep into the person that had done this to Evelina if they were alive and had the misfortune of crossing his path.

Aragorn took a deep slow breath to calm down he had no wish to make Neville have any reason to doubt his intentions to his sister for he knew he'd have to ask Neville's permission to court her when the time came if their path hadn't lead them to her father by that time. "I'm sorry of what has happened to the pair of you and no doubt your other friend. You have my word Evelina, Neville that I shall protect you. Now we have a long walk ahead of us to the village of Bree, even if we can see it in the distance to wait the company of four hobbits of the shire.

I must warn you that the people of Bree can be somewhat suspicious of new people in their village so it would be wise if I told the innkeeper Barliman Butterbur that I am courting Evelina and you Neville are her brother who is accompanying us on our date in your fathers stead for he could not make it this time. It's not a complete lie as it will hopefully become reality in the future but it is a nesscesary evil I'm afraid." Aragorn whispered so they were not over heard by anyone that could have been passing.

"That's fine Aragorn we understand." Neville and Evelina spoke at the same time smiling reassuringly at him. Even though they'd just met Aragorn there was this air around him that said you could trust him and it helped them relax more around him, though they kept their wits about them as they were in new territory and wasn't sure who could be trusted or not yet. Nodding his head Aragorn led the way towards Bree, Evelina in between himself and Neville talking about anything and everything as they got to know each other. Oh he knew Evelina or Eve as she told him to call her, could protect herself very well but he wasn't going to give any lingering Orcs or Goblins the chance to snatch her away from him.

End of chapter 2!

Translation:

*Elvish: gwathel. English: sister not of blood.

*Elvish: gwador. English: brother not of blood.

*Elvish: Galu. English: good luck/ good bye


	3. The Prancing Pony

Chapter Three, The Prancing Pony

"Butterbur." Aragorn called to the bar tender and owner of the Inn: The Prancing Pony. "Ah Strider," the portly man said in recognition. "What can I do for you, this lovely woman and kind Sir today?" Butterbur's eyes lit up as he spotted Aragorn's and Evelina's close proximity to each other. "Is this your wife then Strider? I see you've finally settled down then and with a Kitsune too, by the Vallar I thought they were all gone."

"Butterbur!" Aragorn said sternly stopping the mans rambling and gossip mongering. "This is Lady Evelina and I am courting her and this is her friend Lord Neville, he is stepping in as Chauffeur as her father had other matters to attend to. We'd like a couple of rooms to stay for a maximum of two weeks, with baths available and food to be brought up to our rooms." Aragorn stated dropping a bag of gold on to the counter discreetly looking around the room assessing the men within the room and those who were watching them.

He could see out of the corner of his eye that both Neville and Evelina were assessing those within the room as they discreetly held on to the handle of their swords. "I'm sorry Strider and Lord and Lady I meant no offence." Butterbur stuttered. "But I'm afraid two rooms are only available at the present time if your wishing to stay that long. So I'm sorry your Lordship your friend will have to stay in Strider's room as it is the biggest we have available, I'll have Nob make a bed of blankets for you Strider on the floor shall I?" Butterbur asked anxiously bowing to Neville and Evelina.

"That'll be fine thank you Mr Butterbur." Evelina smiled at him as he placed the keys in her hand. "No at all. Not at all." Butterbur assured. "You head on up and I'll have someone bring your food and drink up for you. Strider it is your usual room and the room next to it that is available." Butterbur told them before he was called away by a Dwarf wanting a refill of his pint of mead. "This way." Aragorn said leading Neville through the pub to the back where there was a flight of stairs, his hand pressed gently into small of Evelina's back causing a light blush to spread across her face. "It is not safe to talk down here." Aragorn whispered so only Neville and Evelina heard him.

* * * 

It had been two weeks since the trio had arrived at the Prancing Pony as they waited for the Hobbits. They hoped they'd arrive soon as the two weeks would be up by morning and so would their rooms. During that fortnight the trio had gotten to know one another better and had become closer. Neville and Aragorn in the form of friends which had the looks of becoming something like brothers. But it was the relationship between Aragorn and Evelina that had Neville smiling happily when he looked at the already love sick couple for he could see the love and protectiveness blossoming between the pair.

Neville and Evelina had told Aragorn more about themselves and about their life before arriving here, though there was some things remained unsaid for the moment but not for long. Aragorn had promised to treat Teddy like he was his own when Evelina had told him about her godson/adopted son. "I promise you Mîr-nîh, that no matter who your other two mates are I won't change how I am or how I'm starting to feel about you." Aragorn said kissing the back of her hand Evelina ducked her head trying to hide her blush. "I promise you the same Aragorn." Evelina said sincerely.

The three of them sat in silence for awhile but it was a comfortable silence where they didn't need to say anything to each other just drinking and eating their dinners as they sat in the shadows at the far end of the room so everything that happened within the pub could clearly be seen. "They're here!" Evelina hissed to Neville and Aragorn who both sat up straighter and looked to where she was looking.

There at the bar by the door soaked to the bone were four small men who could no doubt be the Hobbits they were waiting for. "Now we wait for the right moment for the approach." Aragorn said as he removed his pipe from his mouth. "And now we wait." Evelina sighed sharing a sly look with Neville who was grinning at her as he too remembered what had been said all those years ago in their third year at Hogwarts. As the night progressed the three spoke quietly of small things as they continued to watch the four Hobbits as two of them became drunk, one of them obviously the youngest started blabbing about Frodo to a shady looking man at the bar.

The other three Hobbits shared panicked looks before the one of them who was obviously Frodo from the description Aragorn had been given by Gandalf; rushed over to the youngest Hobbit with a loud exclamation of "Pippin!" The hobbit now known as Pippin yanked his arm out of Frodo's grip causing him to slip and land on his back, the ring somehow ending up on his finger causing him to disappear to the shocked and fearful exclamations of the other patrons.

Evelina, Neville and Aragorn shared a look that spoke more than words could, Neville silently agreed to stay and watch the over three Hobbits while Evelina and Aragorn felt with Frodo who had just reappeared. "You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr Underhill!" Aragorn sneered quietly as he pushed Frodo up the stairs after Evelina to their room. "What do you want?" Frodo asked as stood up from where Aragorn had pushed him into the room.

"A little more caution from you," Aragorn snapped. "That is no trinket you carry."  
"I carry nothing!" Frodo snapped looking at the two of the warily.  
"Indeed!" Evelina sneered.   
"I can avoid being seen if I wish," Aragorn started softly as he extinguished the candles and Evelina closed the curtains. "But to disappear entirely, now that is a rare gift. One that Lady Evelina here, can only do by the aid of her magic and her families cloak." Aragorn confined as he pushed his hood off.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked instead not answering the hidden question. "Why are you frightened?" Evelina asked not turning to look at him but to peek through a gap in the curtain. "Yes." Frodo breathed a slight tremor entering his voice.  
"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." Aragorn stated. But no more could be said as they heard the sound of rushing feet heading towards their door. Spinning around Aragorn and Evelina pulled out their swords just in time for the door to burst open as the three other Hobbits entered each holding a household item in front of them as a weapon.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" The Hobbit in front holding a candelabra shouted.  
"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit." Aragorn smirked as he put his sword away once Neville had entered the room and locked the door. "But that will not save you! You can no longer wait upon the wizard, Frodo. They are coming!" Aragorn told them causing everyone to tense up and for Evelina and Neville to Ward the door and hold on to their weapons, a instinct they thankfully hadn't lost since the war.

"I suggest the four of you either stay in here or in my room with me and I can protect you. I'm Lord Neville Frank Longbottom." Neville introduced himself.  
"How will you protect us and hoe do we know you won't hurt us instead?" The one who had shouted at Aragorn asked.  
"I'm a Wizard and the Wild Hunt trained myself, Evelina, another friend of ours who is now with the Lothlôrien elves how to fight with swords and bow and arrows. We won't hurt you that I promise you." Neville promised. The Hobbit looked at him warily for awhile before he nodded and introduced himself.

After everyone had introduced themselves (Aragorn only introducing himself as Strider) and answering all the questions the Hobbits asked them, though they were mainly aimed at Evelina and Neville as they had come from another world and about Evelina as she was the only Kitsune to be seen for Centuries. It was also decided that they would all stay in Aragorn's and Evelina's room for protection, the Hobbits staying in the bed while the others took watch during the night.

Surprisingly Pippin had come up with the brilliant idea of creating decoys in their Hobbit room incase anyone had come looking for them. Evelina and Neville had snuck into their room under a Notice-Me-Not spell and created life-like double gangers asleep in the Hobbit sized beds. Before they snuck back into their room where the Hobbits were asleep in the bed and Aragorn was sat in the chair by the window keeping watch. "Eve why don't you get some sleep," Neville suggested to his sister as he saw her ears were dropping which was the only sign that she was tired.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking at Neville and then to Aragorn suppressing the urge to yawn. "Yes we're sure Evelina, get some sleep. Neville and I will take the first watch." Aragorn assured. Evelina sighed as she knew she wasn't going to win this argument and she knew just when to drop an argument and when not to. Saying goodnight she got her sleeping bag out of her beaded bag and laying it on the only floor space left which was in between Neville's sleeping bag and the spare one they had gifted to Aragorn before settling down for the night.

* * *

"What are they?" Frodo asked as he crawled across the bed so he could watch out of the window at the Nazgûl across the street. He'd been woken up by a large shriek that made you feel chilled to the bone. "They were once men," Aragorn sighed. "Great kings of men. Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. 

One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ring Wraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you." He said seriously as he looked Frodo in the eyes. "I suggest you try and get as much sleep as you can as we leave at day break."

 

End of chap 3!

Translate: 

*Elvish: Mîr-nîh. English: My treasure.


	4. Into the Wild

Chapter Four, Into the Wild

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked as he hurried along behind Evelina and Aragorn, Neville was behind them to make sure all the Hobbits kept up and that they weren't attacked from behind. "Into the wild," Evelina said. "It is the only safe way." She pulled her hood over her head to cover up her ears. 

"Why are you covering up your ears?" Pippin asked curiously. Evelina didn't answer so Neville did. "She covers them up because of her past. Her aunt and uncle weren't very accepting of her because of her magic and it only became worse when she turned into a Kitsune three years ago on her sixteenth birthday." Neville sighed if he ever saw those Dursleys again he'd kill them. "Wait your both only nineteen?" Sam questioned shocked. When Neville nodded his head Sam shared a shocked look with his friends. "Your younger than us and you've both already fought in a war!" Sam said aghast. "How can Miss Evelina's family treat her that way?"

"Not everyone is as kind and accepting as you Sam. Sometimes that goes for family as well." Evelina said with a sad and bitter note to her voice. Aragorn clenched his teeth in anger the more he heard about what had happened to Evelina the more angry he got. If he ever saw them they'll be meeting the wrong end of his sword. "They can't hurt you now Mîr-nîh. I will always protect you even if you have don't need it." Aragorn swore as he held Evelina's hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of it with his calloused thumb. "Thank you Strider." Evelina whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"How do we know these people are friends of Gandalf's?" Merry asked Frodo in a whisper.  
"We don't not really. We just have to trust them." Frodo whispered back. "And I think they would feel fouler." Merry grumbled about Strider being foul enough causing Evelina to giggle slightly and Merry go blush as he'd forgotten that she had very good hearing. "Miss Evelina could you of Mr Neville show us some magic please?" Pippin asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry Pippin but doing too much magic out here in the open with the enemy on our tail is not a good idea. I will do some once we reach our destination." Evelina promised.   
"But where are you taking us?" Sam questioned.  
"To Rivendell Master Gamgee." Aragorn called. "To the House of Elrond."

"D'you here that?" Sam asked his friends excitedly. "Rivendell! We're going to see the elves." As they continued walking, the Hobbits slowed down to find a spot to sit and started unpacking some food from the bag. "Gentlemen," Neville called from behind them, "We do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.  
"You've already had it," Aragorn frowned, looking around them.   
"We've had one, yes," Pippin agreed. "But what about second breakfast?"  
"Dear Merlin, you eat more than Teddy and he's three," Evelina groaned. Aragorn frowned and kept walking. They didn't have time to spare for second breakfast or for any other meal they wanted to stop for.

"Don't think they know about second breakfast, Pip," Merry sighed. Pippin's eyes widened in shock. "What about elevenses? Luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner? Supper! They know about them, don't they?"  
"I wouldn't count on it," Merry sighed parting Pippin's shoulder before he trudged on. Aragorn sighed and threw an apple at Merry. He threw three more at Frodo, Sam, and Pippin.

* * * 

When they finally did stop, it was a little after sunset. "This was once the great watchtower of Amun Sûl," Aragorn said. "We shall rest here tonight." Aragorn handed the hobbits four short swords when they dropped their bags. "These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look round with Neville. Stay here." 

"Don't do anything to draw attention to yourselves." Evelina warned them as she pulled out a thick large tome from the depths of her bag and began to flick through it to the page she was on, while keeping her senses trained on the surrounding area. She was trying to find a cure for Neville's parents as she didn't think they were ailing from the effects of the Cruicartus Curse but something that affected the mind. 

* * * 

Evelina didn't even know she had closed her eyes and went to sleep until she heard the cracking of a fire. Springing up she saw Frodo rushing over to his friends. "What are you doing?" He cried incredulously.  
"Tomatoes, sausage, nice crispy bacon," Merry grinned.  
"Saved some for you, Mister Frodo, Miss Evelina," Sam said.  
"Put it out you fools," Frodo snapped. "Put it out!" He cried stamping at the fire.

"Augumenti," Evelina said quickly. Water burst from the tip of her wand and put out the small campfire. "I told you not to draw attention to yourselves." She berated them not that it did much good.  
"Well, that's nice," Pippin grumbled. "Ash on my tomatoes." The shriek of a Nazgûl pierced the air. Four of the Ringwraiths were heading towards the companions. 

"Go!" Evelina ordered. She pulled her sword out of his sheath on her right hip while she cast the Patronus charm, stopping the wraiths from getting too close to them as Prongs prowled around them with his head down ready to charge. She held her left hand out at the nearest wraith and shot a bolt of fire at him. Frodo drew his own sword, the others copying him.

"Back you devils!" shouted Sam. He swung his sword at a Nazgûl. It blocked the short blade and sent Sam flying back into a small boulder. It threw Merry and Pippin to the side. "Protect them Prongs!" Evelina cried to the Stag as she battled two of the wraiths at once, dodging their swords expertly that it looked like she was doing an elegant dance. The wraith continued on to Frodo, who dropped his sword in fear stumbling backwards until his back reached a broken pillar.

Evelina gasped in shock when she saw Frodo slip the ring on. She was shocked to see that she could still see him. His figure was white and ghost-like much like the Nazgûl she noticed. Evelina started running to where Frodo lay on the ground. But she was too late. The Witch King thrust his sword into Frodo's shoulder. Evelina flicked her hand instinctually and the Witch King was sent flying screaming as Prongs charged at him. She barely registered Aragorn and Neville showing up to fight the rest of the Nazgûl.

"Frodo," Evelina whispered urgently. She knelt down by his side and ripped the ring from his finger, placing it back into his pocket. "Look at me. Look at me Frodo!" Frodo looked up at Evelina with wide, glassy eyes. Evelina quickly began working as what to do came to her mind. She tapped her wand to Frodo's wound. "Mors amicus meus socius meus. Quia ejus non est, currate iuvenum Frodo tempus est huius mundi, nunc tamen!" Evelina chanted causing a dark sludge to come out of the wound, which caused Frodo to gasp in pain. 

Evelina summoned a blanket out of her bag and wrapped Frodo in it casting warming charms to keep him warm as he was still rather clammy. "Frodo!" Sam yelled as he crawled over.  
"Oh, Sam," Frodo sighed. "I'm alright. Miss Evelina healed me." Aragorn threw a burning torch into the last Nazgûl's face and hurried over with the rest of the Hobbits and Neville. "He was stabbed with a Morgul Blade," Aragorn gasped. "How did you heal him?"

"She is the Mistress of Death." Neville answered. Aragorn made an awing noise as he along with Neville checked over Evelina making sure she wasn't injured. "I'm fine Nev. Strider. Honest." Evelina insisted.

Once Aragorn was satisfied that Evelina wasn't injured in anyway he picked Frodo up and placed him over his shoulder. "We cannot stay here." Aragorn told them. "It is no longer safe we must make haste to Rivendell for I have no idea when they'll return." Aragorn insisted as he hurried down the slope the others following behind them. 

* * * 

"Look, Frodo," Sam grinned. "It's Mister Bilbo's trolls."  
"That they are, Sam," Frodo laughed. He was riding on Bill's back, still weak from his encounter with the Nazgûl as it had only been two days since then even though Evelina had done her best to heal him. Suddenly a screech filled the air. "They're close!" Merry shouted.  
"We must be-" Aragorn broke off as a blade was pressed to his neck from behind him. "What's this?" a female elf asked. "A Ranger caught off guard?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Evelina snarled pointing her bow and arrow at the elf while Neville had his swords raised ready for battle. "Mîr-nîh!" Aragorn said as he he pushed the blade away from him and made his way over to Evelina placing a hand on her cheek and rubbing it softly with his thumb. "It's fine this is Lady Arwen of Rivendell. Lord Elrond's daughter and my adopted sister." Aragorn assured smiling as Evelina leaned into his hand making a slight purring noise. "I see you have found your One then Estel," Arwen said happily putting her sword away. "Father will be pleased and with a powerful submissive Kitsune too, if the three tails are anything to go by."

"You're an elf," Sam said excitedly. "How do the number of Miss Evelina's tails say she's a submissive and powerful." He asked slightly offended for Evelina as he crossed his arms over his chest. He'd become very protective of Evelina during the week he'd known her. Neville chuckled and ruffled Sam's hair also putting his swords away. "She doesn't mean any offence by it Sam. That is just it is known about Kitsunes. If a Kitsune as more than one tail it says how powerful they are which tells you how many mates they will need. The more tails there are the more powerful the Kitsune is and the more mates they will need." Neville explained gently.

"I've been looking for you for two days," Arwen said as she helped Aragorn put Frodo on her horse. "There are five wraiths behind you. Where the four others are, I do not know."  
"Dartho guin perian," Aragorn said. "Rych le ad tolthathon."  
"Hon mabathon," Arwen argued. "Rochon ellint im."  
"Andelu i ven," Aragorn replied.  
"What are they saying?" Pippin asked.  
"They're arguing over who will be taking Frodo to Rivendell first." Neville deadpanned, sharing a look with Evelina and rolled his eyes.

"Ai athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon. I do not fear them. And your One needs you here. I do not know what has happened to her but I can see the pain in her eyes." Arwen whispered, smirking as she knew she'd won the argument. Aragorn scowled at her half heartedly for he knew she was right as he'd never leave Evelina if he could help it. "Be iest lîn," Aragorn murmured. Evelina stepped forward with a small smirk spreading across her lips as she shared a look with Arwen as she took Aragorn's hand. "Trust her, Aragorn. We girls are a lot stronger than you men give us credit for."

Aragorn spluttered. "I wasn't saying anything like that!" he defended. Evelina and Arwen started giggling, Aragorn glared at them as he shook his head at his One and sister before pecked Evelina on the cheek stopping her giggling as she blushed and ducked her head. Aragorn looked up at Arwen. "Ride hard. Don't look back." Arwen nodded and urged her horse on. "Let's go." He said to the others. Neither he or Evelina noticed they were still holding each other's hand, but the others did.

End of chap four! 

Translation:

*Elvish: Mîr-nîh. English: My treasure.

*Latin: Mors amicus meus socius meus. Quia ejus non est, currate iuvenum Frodo tempus est huius mundi, nunc tamen! English: Death my friend, my ally, my servant. Heal young Frodo for it is not his time to pass this world, just yet! (Sorry if it's wrong I got it off of google translate)

*Elvish: Dartho guin perian. English: stay with the Hobbits.  
*Elvish: Rych le ad tolthathon. English: I will send horses for you.  
*Elvish: Hon mabathon. English: I'm the faster rider.  
*Elvish: Rochon ellint im. English: I'll take him.  
*Elvish: Andelu i ven. English: the road is too dangerous.  
*Elvish: Ai athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon. English: If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.  
*Elvish: Be iest lîn. English: As you wish.


	5. Meeting the Second Mate

Chapter Five, Meeting the Second Mate

"Mister Neville," Sam called. Neville looked over at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "Why is Strider holding Miss Evelina's hand?" He questioned which unfortunately brought the two mischievous Hobbit's attention to the aforementioned couple. "Strider is one of her mates Sam. They've been getting closer for a while and I'm quite happy about it to be honest as Eve needs some happiness and someone to look after her." Neville smiled as he looked at the couple who were oblivious to what was being discussed behind them.

"Does she know whom her other mates are?" Merry questioned curiously.  
"No. She doesn't. It could be awhile until she finds he other mates or it may not. It depends." Neville answered. The three of them nodded this heads in understanding as they fell into a companionable silence.

It was around two hours later and they still seemed to be nowhere near Rivendell and the Hobbits were starting to grumble about their feet hurting as never in their life had they walked as far as they had in the last couple of weeks. "How much further is it?" Pippin grumbled for the tenth time in a few minutes. Aragorn rolled his eyes good-naturedly to Evelina who had to stifle a giggle at the look on his face when they heard the sound of hooves galloping along behind them. Whipping out their swords Aragorn ordered the three remaining Hobbits to stay behind them, though he did stand more in front of Evelina then she would have liked but she thankfully let it go, this time.

It was a tense couple of minutes as the sound of the galloping hooves got louder as they crept ever closer. They raised their swords ready for a fight as they saw horses come round the corner, only to relax when they saw elves sitting astride the horses. "Legolas." Aragorn greeted as he put his sword away, the others copying his actions. "Aragorn." Legolas greeted in turn as he jumped off of his horse and hugged Aragorn in a brotherly fashion. "How have you been?" Aragorn asked as they pulled back slightly until they only had one hand on each other's shoulder.

"I should be asking you that," Legolas stated looking over them all critically, he froze when his eyes caught the most brilliant green eyes he'd ever seen, they shined like emeralds that even the dwarves would be jealous of. Blinking his eyes until they adjusted and not only saw those beautiful eyes but the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, who just had to be a Kitsune. Legolas felt as if his heart was being pulled towards the young woman by an invisible thick strand and he knew instantly that she was his One. 

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Aragorn gently shaking his shoulder. "Mellon nîn? Legolas are you alright?" Aragorn asked concerned.  
"I'm perfectly fine Aragorn," Legolas smiled at his long time friend. "Anyway, I should be asking you that. All of you look like you've been fighting for your lives."  
"That's because we have." Neville stated with a tired sigh. "Lord Neville Frank Longbottom." Neville introduced himself holding out a hand with a frown on his face, he really hated introducing himself like that.

"This is my best friend and God Sister Lady Evelina Wynter Lillian Potter-Black," Neville introduced once he'd released Legolas's hand. "This is Samwise Gamgee, though he likes to be called Sam, this is Meriadoc Brandybuck who likes to be called Merry and this trouble maker is Perrigrin Took otherwise known as Pippin." Neville said pointing to each Hobbit in turn who either waved or bowed their head.  
"Pleasure. I'm Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm." Legolas introduced himself. "You all seem weary from your travels, come, you shall have a ride on some of the horses for the rest of the journey to Rivendell, for that is where you're heading is it not?"

"Yes," Aragorn agreed. "I'm sure that the Hobbits would be the most grateful for your generous offer for they have not walked as far as they have since they left the shire." Nodding his head Legolas motioned for the others with him to help the three Hobbits onto a horse, he turned back around to the other three to ask them if they needed a horse only to frown at how close Aragorn and Evelina were standing. As Legolas opened his mouth to question Aragorn what he was to his One, he remembered all that he'd read and all that his father had told him about Kitsunes, especially a submissive.

'A submissive Kitsune is the one of most powerful creatures that walk this earth, even more powerful than their dominant counterpart and will more than likely need more than one Mate or One to help ground them. The power level of a Kitsune can be told by the number of tails that a Kitsune has, this will also tell you how many Mates are needed to help ground the submissive. A Kitsune's mate is not necessarily a Dominant Kitsune, they can be anyone, for a Kitsune's mate is especially chosen for them and them alone, and no matter if there is more than one Dominant mate, the Kitsunes mates will only have platonic feelings towards each other and will only have romantic feelings for there submissive. 

Once a Submissive has found all of their mates or are getting near to their last mate they will start going into their primal heating period. However, this only happens once so that the Dominant mates can claim their submissive before they are taken from them; other times they will have a heat period but it will be less primal than the first time. They will claim the submissive by leaving a bite mark on a chosen area on the Kitsune's body after all the Dominants have consummated the bond they have with the submissive.

Lonneg this is why if you are lucky enough to end up being a Dominant mate to a Kitsune you will know no greater love. For no matter how may mates a Kitsune has they will love them all the same no matter how long they have been with their other mates." Thranduil told Legolas after he'd come of age.' 

With the words of his father in mind Legolas made his way over to them with a clearer mind than he had before. It was as he got closer to Evelina that he noticed the outline of three thick bushy tails under her traveling cloak. "There are still room on the horses if the three of you would like a ride for the rest of the journey?" He questioned. Neville looked at the elf dubiously, not because he thought the elf was evil but the way he'd been looking at his sister. It was the same look that Aragorn had on his face and he knew instantly that Evelina had found her second mate in the somewhat pompous blonde.

Deciding he was going to watch how things progressed between all three of them, as Legolas had for a short time been frowning at Aragorn and his closeness to his sister before he obviously remembered something if the spark in his eyes were anything to go by. It was for this reason that he decided he would be riding with Legolas and would keep a close eye on the situation for he didn't want his sister to be caught in the crossfire.

* * * 

"Estel! Legolas! I'm glad you've made it here safe and sound. And who're our guests?" A dark haired male elf asked as he made his way down the stairs into the court yard. Though you could not tell how old he was, you knew he'd been around for a few centuries because of the look in his eyes, that only showed in people who have been around for a long time or who have seen things that they shouldn't have. He also had an elderly man walking next to him, though he was not an elf, and he resembled an uncanny appearance to Dumbledore, the only difference was that all of his clothing including his large pointy hat, were a dark shade of grey that matched his bushy hair and beard.

"Lord Elrond." Aragorn and Legolas said, bowing to the now dubbed Elf Lord. At the same time as the three Hobbits called to the elderly man standing next to Lord Elrond. "Gandalf!"  
"Hello my dear Hobbits," Gandalf smiled at them. "Young Frodo is fine. He's asleep at the moment, but he should wake up soon." Gandalf assured them as Sam went to open his mouth. "Lord Elrond I'd like to introduce you to Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Perrigrin Took, though I do not know who these two are." Gandalf said pointing to Neville and Evelina.

"Gandalf, Lord Elrond." Aragorn started. "This is Neville Frank Longbottom, Son of Frank and Lord of the Longbottom House. And this is Evelina Wynter Lillian Potter-Black, daughter of James and adopted daughter of Sirius who resides in Rohan and Lady of the Potter and Black House."  
"Ah, yes I remember now. Larien and Elroy told me about them and their friend Luna who resides in Lothlôrien." Lord Elrond mused. "I would like to offer both yo, Estel and Legolas my congratulations as you've found your One in Miss Evelina." Lord Elrond congratulated, as he read what was unsaid by Aragorn and also Legolas by the way he kept glancing at Evelina and the closeness between her and Aragorn.

Evelina blushed and ducked her head, she glared at Neville when her sensitive ears picked up his stifled laughs. "Shut up Nev." she hissed at her brother. Neville chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry Eve." Neville apologised through his chuckles. Evelina huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she heard the others now joining in with Neville. "Welcome to Rivendell." Lord Elrond greeted them. "I shall have someone show you to your rooms so you can freshen up before we have dinner." He held up his hand when Sam opened his mouth. "I'm sorry Master Gamgee I cannot allow you or your companions to see Master Baggins at the moment for he needs his rest, but on the morrow you can see him." Lord Elrond assured him with a kind smile as called for Elves to come and lead them to their rooms, Arwen leading Evelina to her room.

As they walked away you could hear the pair of them giggling even when they rounded the corner. "I know you both are my sister's Mate so I will hold judgement for now. But, hurt my sister and you'll feel the edge of my sword. I can trust you Aragorn with her but my warning still stands even if it applies more to you Legolas. She has been hurt enough and I will do all in my power to see she doesn't get hurt again and that includes if you two start fighting over her." Neville warned glaring at the pair.  
"Neville I promised you in Bree that i would never hurt her and I stand by that promise. I've come to care for her a great deal and I will never do anything to break that trust you and Evelina have in me." Aragorn spoke seriously.

"I agree with Aragorn," Legolas spoke just as seriously. "Aragorn and I have been friends ever since he was a young boy and I will not argue with him over Evelina as she is both of ours and I know I've only just met her and I have a lot to prove to you and Evelina and Aragorn as he is her first mate, but I will do my utmost best for Evelina."  
"That is all I ask." Neville said happily. He nodded to the pair of them as the three of them went their separate ways for now. The Hobbits had already been lead away to their rooms to prepare for dinner.

End of chap five!

Translation:

*Elvish: Mellon nîn. English: my friend.  
*Elvish: Lonneg. English: my son.


	6. The Council

Chapter Six, The Council 

It had been a couple of days since they had arrived at Rivendell and two days after their arrival Frodo woke up on October 24th just after they'd finished breakfast in the Dinning Hall. Lord Elrond had come and told them all that Frodo had woken up and that Gandalf was with him. As soon as Sam had finished his breakfast he practically flew to the medical bay where Frodo was being kept. But that was a few days ago, right now Evelina was sat peacefully on a bench in the garden watching as Frodo messed around with his fellow Hobbits as she waited for time to pass until it was time for the Council that she and Neville had been summoned to attend yesterday evening. Neville was somewhere in the other gardens with Aragorn and Legolas, no doubt interrogating them. 

"Evelina." A voice behind her called making her jump and spin around an arrow notched into her bow and pointing at the person behind her. "Oh, I'm so sorry Arwen." Evelina apologised as she put her bow and arrow away as she realised who was behind her. "It's quite alright Evelina." Arwen smiled at her. "I've come to help you get ready for the council. Come we have much to do before then. Itarildë has already made your dress after taking your measurements yesterday. And she's adjusted it for your tails." Arwen told her with a kind smile, but with a stern look in her eyes when Evelina went to open her mouth.

Sighing in defeat Evelina rose from her seat and followed to the Bathing House where there was a large pool that was a hot spring. "In you get." Arwen says nodding to her part of the pool with her arms filled with numerous bottles of colourful lotions. Evelina blushed and summoned a screen to hide behind so she could undress before she stepped into the pool. 'I'm just thankful there is no one else here.' Evelina thoughts as she entered the pool, ignoring Arwen as she rolled her eyes at her. "You don't need to be so nervous Mellon nîn, for all of the woman here usually bathe at the same time to help with each other's hair and to save time. But I knew you would be uncomfortable so I asked them to bathe later."

"Now this lotion," Arwen said holding up a light pink lotion that smelt of vanilla, rose and jasmine. "Is for your body, and this one," she says holding up a light blue potion, that had a hint of lavender and citrus fruits coming from it even with the stopper on. "Is for your hair and the other light blue one is for your tails." Arwen explained first handing her the light pink lotion and then one of the light blue potions when she's finished bathing.

After spending around an hour in the Bathing pool Arwen helped her brush out all of the kinks and knots in her hair and tail behind mindful of her sensitive ears. "Put this on." Arwen instructed as she held out a silky light green robe and soft shoes in a sand colour. "They're just until we get to your room." Arwen told her, handing Evelina's old clothes to a maid to be washed. Once Evelina was dressed Arwen led her through the winding courtyards and numerous gardens until they reached Evelina's room. 

Evelina gasped when she saw the beautiful medieval, red wine coloured dress with silver accents in the shape of small crystals and leaves, hanging on her wardrobe door with silver shoes on the floor underneath the dress. "It's beautiful." Evelina said her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Thank you." Evelina said hugging Arwen before she ran her fingers over the dress. The back was in a corset lace up style while the sleeves were made of chiffon and were in a fluted shape fitted at the elbow, that then open out to a thin trail which ended at the wrist as it finished off with a string of crystals, beads and pearls. 

"You're welcome." Arwen smiled at her new friend. "I'm sure Aragorn and Legolas will be unable to keep their eyes off you." She teased causing Evelina to blush and duck her head.  
"I'm not too sure Neville will be happy with that." Evelina giggled as she went behind the screen to put on the dress. "No I suppose he won't." Arwen agreed. "If you come out I'll lace you up and do your hair for you."  
She suggested smiling when she saw how the dress seemed to enhance her beauty.

* * * 

"There, all done." Arwen smiled as she finished putting the last plait into Evelina's hair. She had styled Evelina's hair in a mix of curls and plaits. "Now you just need this." Arwen said holding out a silver headdress that looked like vines interwoven so that it was similar to Arwen's own but also unique. "You are a Lady of two houses and as such you will need this which will help stop the other males at the Council from walking over you. Though I know you don't really need it to prove that." Arwen laughed at her sometimes feisty friend. "But nevertheless," she continued as she fastened the headpiece into place at the back of Evelina's head in place. "It is tradition. You look beautiful." Arwen told her as their was a knock on the door.

"Lady Arwen," Aragorn greeted once she had opened the door. "I've come to take Evelina to the council. Neville has already been taken to the Council Hall by Legolas."  
"You're just in time Estel. We've just finished." Arwen said stepping back and allowing Evelina to step forward. As soon as Aragorn saw her his mouth dropped open in surprise and his eyes bugged out. "Estel. Close your mouth." Arwen giggled with Evelina. "I apologise Evelina. I did not mean to embarrass you. You look beautiful mîr-nîn." Aragorn said kissing Evelina on the cheek as she hugged him. If her or Arwen noticed that he held her closer to his chest they didn't mention it.

"I'm sure Legolas will regret his decision when he sees you Evelina." Arwen smirked. "Go. Otherwise you'll be late to the Council." Arwen said making shooing motions with her hands. Laughing Aragorn held his hand out to Evelina, smiling happily when she took it and led her towards the Council Hall. "Actually Legolas wanted to come as well but Neville asked Legolas to show him the way and let me get you. Between you and me I think he trusts me more than Legolas, though I have no idea why." Aragorn said causing them both to fall into another round of laughter.

The short walk to the Council Hall flew by in peals of laughter and friendly banter between the pair as they got to know each other. "That's a nice necklace." Aragorn commented when he saw her fiddling with the golden heart shaped necklace. "Thanks it was my mothers, it's the only thing I have of hers. It's a locket that has a picture of her, my dad and me in it. My godfather Sirius, who adopted me said it was taken shortly before they were murdered." Evelina whispered sadly as she opened it to show a bespectacled black haired man who was obviously a Kitsune with his large black fluffy pointed ears atop his head, his hazel eyes shining with love and happiness as he held a baby Evelina in his arms smiling as she giggled when he or her mother kissed and waved her tiny hands.

"You look just like your mother but there are a few things of your father." Aragorn smiled as he watched the small family waving at him. "Why is this...picture moving?" He asked confused.  
"In my world, well the Wizarding part of it at least, we can make the pictures move." Evelina explained smiling sadly at the picture.  
"I'm sorry for your loss and I'm sorry, I did not mean to upset you." Aragorn said as he wiped away the tears that Evelina didn't even know had fallen. "It's fine." Evelina assured him when Aragorn looked dubious. Aragorn looked at her critically for a moment before he nodded and gently took her hand as he continued to lead her towards where the Council was being held. 

When Aragorn and Evelina entered hand in hand everyone turned to stare at them, but they ignored them as Aragorn led her to a chair that was in between Frodo and Neville and coincidently was opposite Aragorn's own chair. "A woman should not be allowed to join the Council." A man on the opposite side of the room shouted.  
"Lady Evelina is my guest and has as much right as you do to be here. Now sit down man of Gondor!" Lord Elrond said tersely, glaring at the man until he sat down.

Evelina looked around the room and saw that there were many elves that sat in a semicircle as well as herself, Neville, Frodo and Gandalf. Lord Elrond and his two sons sat in the front of the group, to the right of Elrond sat Aragorn and to the right of him sat the men from Gondor, then the dwarves and Legolas and his company. She didn't know whose idea it was to put the dwarves next to those particular elves, but if what Evelina knew about them to be true nothing good could come from it. Evelina pulled her attention away from the others gathered as Lord Elrond rose from his seat.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Lord Elrond began the meeting gaining the attention of all those present. "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." Lord Elrond stated causing those gathered to look amongst each other. Evelina noticed many of them looked rather sceptical.   
"Each race is bound to this fate — this one doom." Lord Elrond continued before he raised his hand to gesture at the stone pedestal that sat in the middle of the circle where everyone sat.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond stated causing Frodo to rise nervously as everyone else turned to look at him, Evelina and Neville felt sorry for their new friend for they knew what it was like when everyone's attention was on you. Quickly, Frodo moved towards the pedestal and placed the ring in its centre before hurrying back to his seat beside Gandalf and Evelina who both smiled at him reassuringly. Frodo smiled back gratefully and sighed in relief quietly as he realised that everyones attention was now upon the ring. 

The members of the council sat staring mesmerised at the ring as it appeared to start whispering to each of the members present. But Evelina and Neville were able to block it out after having destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes, though they both flinch back when they felt the evil coming off of it, causing Aragorn to look at them in concern. "The Doom of Men." A member of the council murmurs into the silence which is quickly broken as Boromir rises to address the council.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" Boromir slowly approached the pedestal where the ring rests. "Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir murmurs revently as he reaches towards the ring taking no notice of those around him as Gandalf and Elrond exchange concerned looks as Boromir's fingers hover just above the ring.  
"Boromir!" Lord Elrond exclaims loudly as he quickly rises from his seat. 

However he does not have time to do much else as Gandalf starts to chant in a language that causes fear and confusion to settle in all those present as the ring seems to echo the words and thunder starts to crackle in the quickly darkening sky.   
"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." Gandalf chants and as the last words leave his lips the voice of the ring slowly fades away and the sky starts to lighten. All those present slowly settle back into their seats slightly horrified including Boromir.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Lord Elrond states silently furious that the Black speech has been used in the elven city.   
"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" Gandalf the Grey states in a rather raspy voice.

"The Ring is altogether evil!" Evelina whispered drawing everyone's attention to herself. "I can feel it's evil and malice pouring off of it in waves. There is nothing good about that piece of tin, it will only bring death and bloodshed until all you know is gone and all those you care about are dead, and it turns the ones you care about against you. It. Can. Not. Be. Used!" Evelina stressed thinking back to what the locket did to Ron. Neville placed his hand on her arm looking at her in concern when she shivered. Evelina smiled at him in reassurance but it was more like a grimace.

"What does a woman know about it?!" Boromir asked sneering at her. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." Boromir states revently still staring at the ring. "Why not use this Ring?" Boromir asks as he once again stands and starts to pace as he continues to speak. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said sternly. "Lady Evelina and her god-brother Lord Neville- who sits beside her are not from this world. The Wild Hunt brought them here along with a friend of theirs- who resides in Lothlôrien- a year after they fought in their own war, where they destroyed a Dark Wizard at the age of eighteen." Aragorn snapped he didn't want to give everything away as it was not his place, but he would not have them treated this way. Neville and Evelina smiled gratefully at him.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked with a slight sneer, completely ignoring what Aragorn had just said, but no one else was and they were left to wonder what had happened to the two youngest in the Council. Legolas finally having enough of the mans attitude. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas stated on behaf of his friend and his new friends.

"Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?" Boromir questioned in disbelief as he turned to face Aragorn once more. Legolas rose his chin in defiance on behalf of his friend as he spoke once more. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas continued. At this statement Boromir looked quite surprised whilst young Frodo looked at Aragorn wide eyed.   
"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said to his friend with a small smile. Legolas nodded tightly before sitting in his seat once more. 

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King." Boromir stated fiercly before taking his seat.  
"Aragorn and Evelina are right. We cannot use it." Gandalf stated in a fierce tone as he gestured towards the ring. Lord Elrond nodded in agreement before he continued to speak.   
"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said in a serious voice as he stared around at those seated in the circle. He could see that many would not be able to resist the rings call as many of them were once again staring at the ring with an intense look in their eyes.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked as he grabbed an axe from beside him and quickly approached the pedestal. Before anyone could even stop him Gimli swung the axe behind his shoulder before swinging it forwards at full force and on to the ring.   
"Argh!" Gimli shouted as he is thrown backwards and lands hard on to the ground. Those gathered could only blink in surprise as they took in the sight of the ring sitting innocently between pieces of Gimli's axe whilst whispers in the black tongue can be heard coming from the ring.   
At the same time Frodo winces in pain and put his head in his palm as the picture of an eye flashes across his vision so quickly he barely believes it was real. Evelina frowns as she saw Frodo wince and swore to herself she will find a way to help him.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Lord Elrond says into the silence that has gathered except for the whispers coming from the ring that still sits innocently upon the pedestal.   
"One of you must do this." Lord Elrond continues as everything goes silent.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir stated as his voice slowly rose in volume and he was again stood from his chair as he finished speaking.  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas argues.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli growled incredulously.   
"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir argued back.  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Grimli protestd as he rose from his seat. "Never trust an Elf!" Gimli shouted over all those gathered that had now risen from their seats as a commotion started and all the council members started to argue amoungst each other.

Frodo, Evelina, Neville, Aragorn, Lord Elrond and Lord Elrond's sons were the only ones that remained seated as Frodo watched the ring and Evelina and Neville watched Frodo. While the figures of the council members reflect upon the rings surface. "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf's shout reached Frodo over the others raised voices as the wizard stands to try and stop the arguing council members.

Frodo still keeps watch on the ring and suddenly flames flare up and engulf the surface of the ring. The sound of the ring whispering enters Frodo's ears. "Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!" And slowly the intensity of those arguing starts to increase whilst determination dawns on the hobbits face. 

Frodo slowly rises from his seat and starts to step closer to the other arguing members trying to make his voice heard over everyone else.  
"I will take it!" Evelina seeing no one was listening to him got up from her seat and shouted, "QUITE!!!" The Council members stopped arguing when they heard her shout and turned to look at her with astonishment. "Frodo wants to say something!" She snapped before turning to Frodo with a kind smile as she rested her hand on his shoulder in comfort. 

Frodo smiled back at her in thanks but it was more strained than what it usually was. "I will take it!" Frodo said more confidently than he felt, however Gandalf closed his eyes in slight defeat as he heard Frodo's words. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though — I do not know the way." Frodo said once again now that he had everyone's attention. Gandalf turned and slowly walks towards Frodo, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is your's to bear." He promises as he placed his hand reassuringly on Frodo's shoulder. 

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn says as he rises before approaching the young hobbit and kneels before him. "You have my sword."  
"And you have my bow." Legolas states as he walks forward to join them.  
"And my axe!" Gimli adds as he joins the group whilst looking rather grimly at Legolas.   
"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir says as he also joins the mismatched group.

Evelina stepped forward with Neville- she had stepped back slightly when the others had stepped forward so Frodo wouldn't feel crowded. "Frodo. Nev and I will join you on this journey. I know what it's like to have the weight of the world on your shoulders, to have a burden placed on my shoulders that was meant for older and experienced people when I was only fourteen. Since I was fourteen till a year ago when the war came to a head, I watched as all of my family, my friends, and children were slaughtered in front of me. I will not let that happen here and I'll do all I can to help you Frodo." Evelina swore.

"I will help you fight this war Frodo as well for not only are Evelina and I trained in magic but the Wild Hunt has trained us with swords and a bow and arrow and I will promise I will not let what happened in our world happen here." Neville promised smiling at Frodo who smiled gratefully at him and Evelina. "A girl cannot come on this dangerous quest!" Boromir protested. Evelina spun around to glare at him so fast that her hair nearly hit Aragorn in the face if it wasn't for his quick reflexes. "I've had a psychopath hunting me since before I could sit up without aid, until I killed him a year ago.

I watched my parents murdered before my eyes when I was fifteen months old, and I killed when I was eleven years old. Do not test my patience!" Evelina hissed, though her eyes had filled up with unshed tears that she refused to let fall. There was a tense silence after Evelina's outburst, Neville put his arm around her and held her close to his chest as he knew she still felt guilty like he did. The silence was broken when they heard another voice shout from behind them.

"Here!" Sam exclaims as he jumps from behind a group of bushes that surround the clearing where the meeting takes place and joins the rest of the group. "Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Sam states crossing his arms over his chest as he stares determinedly at the others gathered who all look rather startled. Lord Elrond's eyebrows had risen into his hairline as he looked back and forth from Sam and his hiding place wondering how he had missed the young hobbit's presence. 

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Lord Elrond says rather amused as he looked at the two hobbits who grin sheepishly back at him. "Oi!" Another voice sounds from behind them that sounded rather like Merry. "We're coming too!" Merry exclaimed at once as he and Pippin jumped from behind two pillars that are around the meeting place. Lord Elrond whipped his head around in the direction of the voices and a frown curved down his lips as two more hobbits entered the so called secret council meeting, once again wondering how no one had noticed the three hobbits with their heightened senses. 

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry stated once he was stood next to Gimli.  
"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Pippin put his two cents in.  
"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry said jokingly as he looked at his friend. Pippin nodded before catching what Merry had said and glared at him.  
"Eleven companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Lord Elrond said as he looked towards the group in front of him.  
"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked causing everyone to start laughing and Pippin to look at them all with a confused frown on his face. 

End of Chap 6!

Translations:

*Elvish: Itarildë. English: Ebony.  
*Elvish: mîr-nîn. English: my treasure.

Black speech- "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."  
English- "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them."

*Elvish: "Havo dad, Legolas." English: "Sit down, Legolas."


	7. Leaving Rivendell

Chapter Seven, Leaving Rivendell

It was three days later that the Fellowship were preparing to leave for the next day the 28th October, just after dawn. It was decided to stay a little longer in Rivendell to give Frodo more time to recover, but also to give the four Hobbits some sword lessons, so they knew the basics before they set out on their journey. They could be taught more as they went along their journey as there were enough of them to teach them.

Evelina was walking through the beautiful gardens on her way to the training yard where Lord Glorfindel, Arwen's husband was teaching the Hobbits for the last time. All of the Hobbits had taken surprisingly quickly to the lessons, but it was Merry and Pippin that surprised them all by excelling in it, Evelina and Neville weren't as surprised as the others for they reminded them of the twins who were notorious pranksters but could be serious when the time called for it. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as she bumped into someone sending her to the floor, it was only the person's quick reflexes that stopped her from meeting the hard ground.

"I'm so sorry." Evelina apologised. "I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked up into the person's face only to recognise that it was in fact Boromir that had stopped her fall. Evelina just about managed to stop the scowl that wanted to appear on her face and instead adopted a neutral expression. "That's quite alright. I was in fact looking for you." Boromir told her after he'd checked her over yo make sure she wasn't hurt. "I wanted to apologise myself, for what happened at the council. I do not know what happened. I have never treated a Lady the way I treated you and I am disgusted with myself. I'm sorry." Boromir said sincerely.

"That's okay." Evelina said with a small smile as she had figured out what had caused his abrupt manner at the council, if what she'd seen of his behaviour and mannerisms the last few days she'd hazardous a guess and say the Ring was behind it. "I think it may have been the Ring that caused you to act in such a way and I may be able to help you, like I helped Frodo and Bilbo yesterday." Evelina told him. After the Council had finished Frodo had introduced her and Neville to his Uncle Bilbo, they'd hit it off like a house on fire what with them exchanging stories with the elderly Hobbit.

It had been late yesterday afternoon that Frodo had come to her in a terrible state. The Ring had caused Bilbo to try and attack Frodo when he refused to let Bilbo hold the Ring. He'd come to her asking her for a way to help his dear Uncle. She ended up removing the Ring's presence from not only Bilbo's mind but also Frodo's, where it had started to take hold. It had been a long and tiring time that it had exhausted Evelina's energy and nearly all her Magical Core, for the Ring had put up a long and vicious fight.

But before she allowed Sam to fetch Aragorn, Neville and Legolas she had built shields not only around Bilbo's and Frodo's but also the other three Hobbits as well. The shields were sort of like the ones that protected her and Neville's mind but she had altered them so that they had to fight the Ring for themselves for it to truly work, otherwise they'd never know their own strength and would make them more easier targets. Neville had ended up putting the shields around Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and also Gandalf when he, Aragorn and Legolas had found her completely exhausted and close to collapse. To say they were unhappy to find her close to collapse in Bilbo's room was an understatement, she'd been forced to stay in bed for the rest of the day and not allowed to do anymore magic until this afternoon.

"How?" Boromir asked, he tried to keep his tone neutral but Evelina could detect the eagerness in his voice. "I can build shields around your mind to stop the Ring from taking full control, but you will have to fight it and repel it yourself for the shields to fully help you." Evelina replied neutrally. "I won't tire myself out as much as I did yesterday, for the Ring doesn't have full control on you, yet. I also put too much power into it yesterday when I was trying to help Bilbo. The Ring had a very tight leash on him." said Evelina, when she saw the question forming in his eyes. After a few moments Boromir nodded his head, though Evelina could see he was rather nervous through his strong facade, she smiled reassuringly at him as she told him to sit down on the grass and make himself comfy. 

* * *

It was two hours later that Legolas found her. She was just leaving the Training Yard, where she'd watched the last hour of the Hobbits training after she finished helping Boromir. He was actually quite nice when the Ring wasn't influencing him. "Hello, Legolas." Evelina smiled happily at her second mate. She felt her cheeks start to heat up as her heart rate increased as he smiled at her and placed a kiss to the back of her hand. She cursed inwardly as she felt her cheeks heat up even more. They always did this whenever she was around either Aragorn and Legolas, but it was a bit better with Aragorn as she'd finally admitted- at least to herself, or so she thought- that she was in love with Aragorn. At least she didn't act like a stuttering school girl with him like she did with Legolas on occasion. "Hello ind-nîn." Legolas greeted her, smirking when he saw her cheeks turn a brighter shade of red. "How have been, on this fine Autumns day?" He asked.

"I-I'm g-good thank you Legolas." Evelina stuttered, she cleared her throat before trying again. "I helped Boromir like I did the others and watched the Hobbits train for awhile, after I'd finished. And yourself? How have you been?" Evelina asked kindly.  
"I'm glad to hear." Legolas smiled at her. "You didn't exert yourself, did you?" He asked concerned, when she shook her head no he smiled and kissed her hand again, that Evelina just realised he was still holding. "That's good. I hated seeing you like that yesterday, Evelina and I know Aragorn and Neville did as well. I'm well thank you, but I was hoping you'd accompany me for a walk around the gardens?" Legolas asked hopefully.

"I'd be happy to." Evelina assured as she squeezed his much larger hand gently. Legolas smiled at her and lead her to a garden that was on the far side of Rivendell. The garden was surrounded by willow trees that ran around the edges of the garden, making it seem secluded; like a secret garden that nobody knew about. There was a stream running half way through the garden with a white stone bridge standing over the stream; that gleamed in the sunlight, all of the flowers were in bloom, which while unusual in Autumn gave the garden a lovely aroma that was carried around the garden on the wind. 

"It's beautiful, Legolas." Evelina said with a happy smile on her face, she felt safe and at peace here in the garden with Legolas, it felt like she could just forget the on coming war and it was just her, Aragorn and Legolas. But she knew she couldn't get sidetracked, oh she would get closer to Aragorn and Legolas and whoever her third mate was as she was already in love with Aragorn, and she admitted to herself that after spending sometime with Legolas just the two of them or when Aragorn joined them- there was something there for Legolas. She just hoped he and Aragorn felt that same way about her as she did them. 

"I'm glad you like it." Legolas said happily as he led her across to the bridge and just stood there in each other's embrace looking out over the mountains that surrounded Rivendell, much like when Aragorn had taken her to a similar garden the other day where they shared their first kiss. She hoped that in the coming days that her feelings for Legolas would replicate what she felt for Aragorn. But here in this garden, she could just relax and enjoy her time with Legolas.

* * *

It was the day they were due to leave and Evelina was making sure she had everything packed before she met up with the rest of the Fellowship. She had packed everything the night before, but Arwen had turned up at her room unexpectedly a little under an hour ago with lotions and dresses for Evelina, "You'll never know when you might need them and you can use the lotions in that amazing tent of yours." Arwen said firmly when she went to argue. Satisfied to know there wasn't anything being left behind Evelina made her way to the small courtyard that had an archway of vines, that was above the path that led out of Rivendell. 

She blushed as she reached the courtyard as she realised she was the last one to arrive out of the corner of her eye she saw Arwen, who was standing to the left of Lord Elrond, mouthed 'sorry' to her, nodding her head Evelina made a beeline for the others. "Evelina!" Pippin shouted as he and the other Hobbits ran over to her, which unfortunately drew the attention of the others to her. "We thought you weren't coming." Merry exclaimed, his smile turning into a frown as he saw her try to stifle a yawn and the dark circles under her eyes. 

"Are you alright, Evelina?" Sam asked concerned. "I'm fine Sam, I just didn't sleep well last night." Evelina assured them, laughing happily when the four of them hugged her all at the same time, nearly knocking her of her feet, if Neville hadn't come up behind her at the right moment. "Careful you four, you don't want to injure Eve before we even leave Rivendell." Neville chastised, but the smile on his face took the heat out of his words, though the Hobbits still apologised anyway even if Evelina did wave it off. 

"Are you sure your alright, Meleth-nîn?" Aragorn asked as he softly kissed her on the lips. Before she could answer Legolas had taken her from Aragorn's arms and was checking her over himself. Evelina rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness and kissed him on the cheek, stopping him in his tracks. She smirked and giggled at him as he appeared to be in shock as he raised his right hand to softly touch his cheek. "I'm fine. Now the pair of you stop worrying, it's just nightmares." She groaned as the pair of them frowned in concern at her, she just knew they'd be watching her closely now. 

Thankfully they didn't get a chance to say anything else as Lord Elrond cleared his throat gathering everyone's attention. "The Ring Bearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom." Lord Elrond spoke softly from where he stood before the stairs, surrounded by those who wished to see the Fellowship before they set off on their journey. "And those who travel with him know no oath or bond is laid to go further than you wish." He paused as he looked at those of the Fellowship. 

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessing of Elves, Men and all Free Folk go with you." Lord Elrond finished his speech as he raised his hands in farewell. "The Fellowship awaits the Ring Bearer." Gandalf said gravelly, from the back of the group near the archway. Neville and Evelina looked around for Frodo, wondering where he'd gone until they spotted him looking up at one of the balconies where Bilbo was stood watching them. Sighing Frodo moved to stand next to Gandalf, taking one last look at Bilbo as he walked out of the courtyard. 

The Fellowship traveled in silence for quite a while as they followed Gandalf and Frodo out of Rivendell, Sam in the back leading the pony Bill, and Aragorn bringing up the rear. Evelina and Neville were walking slightly in front of them with Gimli beside them, and Pippin and Merry in front of them with Legolas and Boromir. Just as they reached a turning Neville and Evelina heard Frodo's voice drift over quietly to them on the wind. "Gandalf." Frodo called as he looked left and right. "Mordor. Gandalf. Is it Left or Right?"  
"Left." Gandalf said simply as they carried on with their long and dangerous journey.

End of chap 7!

Translation: 

*Elvish: ind-nîn. English: my heart.  
*Elvish: Meleth-nîn. English: my love.


	8. Halloween Part One

Chapter Eight, Halloween Part One

It had been three days since they left Rivendell and the day that Evelina had been dreading had arrived; her parents anniversary of their death. It had been eighteen years to the day that she lost her parents and even after all this time it still greatly affected her. The weather didn't seem to agree with her as all day the sun had beat furiously down on their necks as they made their long trek through open plains. Evelina had been quiet ever since she woke up that morning, hardly talking to anyone and only speaking when she was spoken to. She knew she was worrying the others especially her mates, but at the moment she just wanted to stay quiet so she can grieve, unfortunately the fates weren't going to be so kind to her today.

"Miss Evelina, are you alright? You've been dreadfully quiet all day." Sam asked her concerned as he quickened his pace so he could catch up with her. Evelina slowed her pace so Sam could walk with her, she may want to be alone but she wasn't going to be rude to anyone. "No. Not really Sam." Evelina said softly. She cursed inwardly when her cracking voice drew the attention of the others. Neville seeing everyone's attention on her and knew how hard this day was for her like tomorrow will be for him, came to her rescue. "Don't worry Sam," Neville said as he smiled at the Hobbit and wrapped his arm around Evelina's shoulders squeezing them gently in comfort. "Eve's grieving. This day of the year is always hard for her, more than most. Today is eighteen years since her parents died." Neville said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Pippin said softly though by the look on his face he was quite unsure what to say. "How did they die?" He asked, wincing when Sam slapped him around the back of the head. "You shouldn't ask that Pippin. Miss Evelina is upset enough!" He chastised.  
"No, it's alright Sam. Pippin didn't mean any harm." Evelina said softly. She tried to smile at the young Hobbit who reminded her so much of Fred with his pranks. "In our world there was a war as you know, but the war had started when our parents were children. When our parents were old enough they joined forces with others to fight against the Dark Lord Voldemort. 

When our parents were in their early twenties they had Neville and I, Neville being born a day before me. A Prophecy was made stating that a child born at the end of the seventh month, born to those who had thrice defied him would have the power to escape him." Evelina said looking down at the small pebble that she had unknowingly started floating. She looked up and saw that everyone had stopped walking to listen to her and they were stood in a clearing. "The thing is both Neville and I were born as the seventh month dies to parents who had escaped him three times," Evelina continued. 

"Both our families went into hiding, but my parents were betrayed by the person they thought was their friend. He gave our whereabouts to Voldemort who didn't waste anytime in coming after us. I remember everything. I remember my dad playing with me, making coloured puffs of smoke come out of his wand, and my mum telling him off for getting me too excited for I wouldn't sleep." Evelina wiped the tears from her face and continued with her story, once she started she couldn't stop. "It was on the thirty-first of October. My dad had stood up ready to help put me to bed; he'd picked me up and kissed my forehead before handing me to my mum when the door was blown off of its hinges.

I remember him shouting at my mum to take me and run and that he'd hold Voldemort off, but we couldn't there was no escape. My mum ran upstairs into the nursery and just as she closed the door Voldemort killed my dad with the Killing Curse and came after us. I remember I started crying and so was my mother when she placed me in the cot, she told me 'Eve you are so loved, so loved. Eve Mama loves you, Dada loves you. Eve be safe, be strong.' When the nursery door was blown of its hinges. She begged him not to have mercy and not to kill me but to kill her instead. He told her to stand aside and let him kill me but she refused so he killed her too." Evelina couldn't carry on anymore as she broke down into tears. Neville wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. 

Clearing the lump in his throat Neville carried on for her. "Eve told me that he turned his wand on her and cast the same curse that had killed so many people, but it didn't work on Eve. Her parents love and sacrifice when they tried to protect her invoked Ancient Magick and the curse rebounded leaving Eve with only a scar on her forehead and destroying Voldemort's body. He didn't die like everyone thought he had, he'd delved to dark into Dark Magick creating Horcruxes which are basically objects that had bits of his soul in it, like the Ring. Everyone thought Eve had killed him when she was a baby but her parents had. They named her the Girl-Who-Lived for no one has survived that curse, they celebrated his downfall forgetting about a little girl who'd lost her parents and who was being treated badly by her aunt and uncle.

When he rose again when we were fourteen, hardly anyone had believed her even though she'd been captured and tortured and watched a friend die right before her eyes. But when they finally did believe her they sent her hate mail when someone in their family or their friends died or went missing. They put everything on a sixteen year olds shoulders when she then had no idea how to kill him because we didn't know then about the Horcruxes only the Headmaster did. He finally told her after her Godfather Remus and his wife Dora, Teddy's parents died leaving Eve to care for a toddler as well as juggle school work and fighting a war." Neville said with a scowl on his face, he really hated that old man.

"What happened then?" Merry asked softly with tears of his own falling down his face. "Bare in mind we haven't told you everything for it would take to long and it is not safe too say too much out in the open, I may have said too much already I don't know, but I don't want to say anymore for the grieve of the second war and the first is still too near, as I lost my parents a day after Eve did. They didn't die but they were tortured into in insanity for information but they never gave in, never said a word. I'm proud to be their son and I hope their proud of me, my Gran said they would be for she is. My Gran raised me for my parents don't even remember me and are stuck in a Hospital." Neville said wiping away his own tears.

"You are quite right Neville it is not safe to say too much. I think we should stop where we are for the night. Are you and Evelina up to putting up your wards and that marvellous tent of yours?" Gandalf asked, smiling softly at the young children who had gone through too much. Evelina nodded and pulled out her wand walking off to start the enchantments just in front of the trees. "Oh, and Neville," Gandalf called stopping Neville from reaching Evelina and starting the enchantments in an opposite direction to Evelina. 

"You should be proud of your parents, I doubt even some of us will be able to stand that much torture your parents were exceedingly brave. I take it the torture was a curse." Gandalf asked.  
"Yes," Evelina stopping in her enchantments for a moment. "It's called the Cruicartus Curse. It feels like you have a hundred white-hot knives stabbing you, acid then being poured into the wounds, all the while it attacks your nervous system." Evelina told them not noticing the grim expressions from the others as she and Neville carried on with the enchantments before setting up the tent.

* * *

"I still can't get over this tent." Boromir muttered to himself as he looked around the tent. They had not long finished a wonderful meal that Sam had cooked them on the drive and were now sitting in what made up as the living room chatting amicably to each other. Frodo looked over to Evelina who was sitting by herself, a leather bound book in her lap as she sat by the radio curled up in a chair as she listened to a song from their world, as Neville had said it was run on magic like everything in the tent, except for the oil lamps. "She'll be okay Frodo," Neville said as he saw where Frodo was looking.

"She's never had a chance to grieve properly really. She's just lost one person after another and she's had to put on a brave face and act like nothing affected her otherwise the Newspapers and the Press would attack her. And she's half expecting something bad to happen."  
"Why?" Legolas asked worried about his One. He looked over to her sitting by herself looking through a book with a small sad smile on her face as tears built up in her eyes. He hated that he couldn't do anything to help her and he knew Aragorn was feeling the same way. He'd come closer to Eve since they left Rivendell and they were now sharing soft kisses like she did with Aragorn, he wished he could make her smile again.

"Every year on the anniversary of her parents death something bad has always happened to her. She's agitated that it hasn't happened already which is one of the reasons she's alone, that and she likes to sit by herself and look through her photo album that she has of her parents and us and the friends we lost." Neville told them sadly.  
"Well we'll make sure it doesn't happen this time." Aragorn swore seriously. Neville smiled when the others nodded their heads he was glad that he and Eve had these people, maybe they could finally move on from all the pain that had happened to them.

Recognising the song that was on the radio Neville stood up and made his way over to Evelina, he wanted to cheer his sister up and if that meant doing a stupid dance in front of the others so be it. Pulling her up Neville gently pried the book from her hands and placed it in her vacated seat. He let the music take them as he coaxed her into the stupid dancing they'd done after the war was over when he and Luna visited her, Teddy and Andromeda. 

(The song for this chapter is called "O Children". It is by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds and therefore is not mine so I will not be writing down the lyrics. But if you wish it can be easily found on YouTube for you to enjoy.)

 

Evelina sighed as Neville pulled her up and started doing the goofy dancing they'd done only a few months ago, that made Teddy laugh at his mother's and uncle's silly dancing. Unbidden a smile spread across her face as she thought of her little boy. And started to join in on the dancing, letting the music take hold of her like she did before. She laughed as Neville twirled and stopped in front of her before spinning her around and forcing her to do silly turns as he held her hands. "They look incredibly close to be just friends." Boromir said snidely as he sat and watched the two friends dance. "And what do you mean by that, Laddie?" Gimli asked gruffly glaring at the man as he smoked on his pipe.

"It is obvious that they have a close bond like brother and sister with all they'd been through. He's trying to make her laugh again and yet you insult them by insinuating she's cheating on Aragorn and the Elf with Neville. You disgust me." Gimli glared at Boromir and turned to watch the two dancing to the somewhat sad song. "What?!" Pippin shouted. "How can you say that about Eve and Neville when they helped all of us protect our minds from the Ring? You don't know them so you can't judge them, none of us really know what they've been through so we have no right to judge." He shouted jumping out of his seat to glare at the man. He looked up when he felt a hand on either one of his shoulders and saw that it was Aragorn and Legolas smiling at him before they turned the fiercest glare anyone had ever seen from them on to Boromir.

"If you don't have anything nice to say about Eve I'd appreciate it if you don't say anything at all." Aragorn said his voice icy cold that matched the look in his baby blue eyes. "I would have thought someone of your station would have felt more compassion as you've also been made to fight for Gondor from a young age." Legolas continued glaring at the Gondorian, his voice as cold as Aragorn's had been there was no kindness in his grey eyes as he looked at the man. Realising he wasn't going to win he muttered a half-hearted apology while Gandalf shook his head at him before turning his eyes back to Neville and Evelina who had just finished their dance.

"Do you feel better now Miss Evelina?" Sam asked concerned as the two joined them Evelina curling up between Aragorn and Legolas on the sofa, her head resting on Aragorn's chest and her sock covered feet in Legolas's lap as he rubbed her shins soothingly as Aragorn ran his hand through her hair. Evelina looked up at Sam from her fist where she was obliviously holding something. "A little Sam. The pain never goes away but it does slightly lesson or you get used it, I'm not sure." Evelina answered softly with a shrug as she looked back down at her fist a look of contemplation on her face.

"Use it, Eve." Neville told her but she stubbornly shook her head biting her bottom lip, he sighed and stood and crouched in front of her covering her hands with his own. "You can use it. It's part of the gift you have, and I know you won't stop worrying about it until they tell you themselves."  
"Worried about what?" Legolas asked concerned.  
"Use what?" Gandalf asked concerned.  
"Eve is worried that Teddy's real parents would be disappointed in her for being here and leaving him with the Wild Hunt and his Grandmother. Eve's Resurrection Stone." Neville replied.


	9. Halloween Part Two

Chapter Nine, Halloween Part Two

(A/N: the story of the three brothers doesn't belong to me I'm only borrowing it but I have changed the wording slightly.)

"What is a Resurrection Stone?" Frodo asked curiously.   
"Perhaps a better way to explain it, would be to tell you the story behind my ancestors." Evelina said thoughtfully.  
"Does it have anything to do with you being the Mistress of Death and how you saved Frodo?" Merry asked, shocking those who didn't know that she'd saved Frodo it that she was the Mistress of Death. "Yes Merry." Evelina smiled kindly at him ignoring the looks from the others. "Do you want to hear it? It's quite a long story." Evelina asked, she giggled when all four Hobbits nodded their heads eagerly and pulled their chairs closer to her. 

"The story behind with three brothers; Cadmus, Anotch and Ignotus Peverell. I'm a defendant of Ignotus, the story is believed to be a myth, but like all myths they were once true." Evelina started she looked around at them all noticing that all of them were looking at her expectantly, blushing she cleared her throat awkwardly as she continued with the tale. "'There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. Soon however, they came across a river too treacherous to cross, but being learned in the Magical Arts thru simply waved their wands and made a bridge.'" Evelina paused for a moment and waved her wand conjuring pictures of the story so they could watch what was happening. 

"Before they could cross their path was blocked by a hooded figure. It was death and he felt cheated; cheated because travels usually drowned in the river. But he was cunning. He pretended to congratulate them on their magic and that each had earned a prize for being clever enough to evade him. The oldest asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. So Death fashioned him one from an Eldar tree that stood on the riverbank.

The second brother decided he wanted to humiliate Death further, and asked for the power to call loved ones from the grave. So Death plucked a stone from the riverbed and offered it to him. Finally, Death turned to the third brother, a humble man he asked for something that would allow him to leave this place without being followed by Death, so reluctantly Death handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. The first brother Cadmus, traveled to a distant village, with the Eldar Wand in hand he killed a wizard he'd once quralled with. Drunk with the power the Eldar Wand had given him, he bragged of his invincibility. But that night while he was sleeping, another wizard stole the sand and slit Cadmus's throat for good measure, and so Death took the first brother for his own. 

The second brother, Anotch journeyed to his home where he took the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight the girl he'd once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. But soon she turned sad and cold for she didn't belong in the mortal world, driven mad with hopeless longing the second brother killed himself do he could join her and so Death took the second brother. As for Ignotus, Death searched for many years but he was never able yo find him. Only when he reached old age did the youngest brother shed the cloak and give it to his son, he then greeted Death as an old friend and departed this life as equals." Evelina finished. 

There was silence in the tent as the Fellowship took in all that Evelina had told them and what they'd seen. "But how died this make you the Mistress of Death? And how did it help you save Frodo?" Boromir asked confused.   
"When the three items are together it makes you the true Master/Mistress of Death. A Champion if you will and you become immortal. I already had the cloak, it's been passed down the family for Centuries. I know it is the True Cloak of Invisibility for others that are made; the spell wears off after a few years and can only fit one person under it at a time and it disintegrates if spells are cast on it. 

But mine, no spells can be cast in it, it expands to fit the user or users and it hasn't had any wear and tear to it as it looks brand new and only the users can remove it so you can't be found." Evelina explained. "I only gained the stone and wand during the war, I unknowingly had the stone on me while we were hunting for a way to kill Voldemort as it was hidden in another object, but after the war I snapped the wand as people have killed each other for it. I only gained the wand after disarming a fellow student of his wand which caused the Eldar Wand- who was in the hands of Voldemort to become mine. The student had been forced to disarm the Headmaster a year before who was the previous owner of the wand. 

But unfortunately the power of the Eldar wand transferred to my wand as apparently I was worthy enough to be the champion, Mistress of Death of whatever you want to call it, after all the evil I'd gone through and having always survived death, even when I sacrificed myself." Evelina explained as she pulled her right sleeve up to show them the triangular eye shakes rune on the inside of her wrist. "That's the mark of the Deathly Hallows." Neville explained to them when he saw their confused faces. "And if you ever do that again to me Eve, I'll kill you myself!" Neville growled glaring at his sheepish best friend.  
"What happened?" Legolas asked concerned.   
"Near the eve of the war Voldemort card his armies to retreat while we disposed of the dead, but he said Eve had one hour to go into the forest and hand herself in so he can kill her, otherwise he'd make her watch we he killed everyone." Neville said with a grimace as he remembered her lifeless body.

"I had to let him kill me. I had a bit of his soul in my scar on my forehead from when the curse rebounded when I was a baby. I'm not afraid of death, I'd gladly do it again of it would save everyone." said Evelina notchantly as she shrugged her shoulders. "If tit let him kill you, how are you still alive?" Boromir asked confused.  
"I ended up in the in-between." Evelina said quietly, but everyone could still hear her as not a sound was made throughout the tent. "I could either go on and join my parents and finally be with them or go back and destroy Voldemort once and for all. Obviously, I chose to go back. I think that's how I got the Mistress of Death, but I'm not sure." Evelina mused. 

"After all the years of having a piece of his soul inside me it didn't change me really. Sometimes I felt really angry and could feel his emotions and sometimes see into his mind, but I didn't turn evil even with having a direct link to him, my scar just burned she bled when I was near him. When I was duelling with him I didn't want to kill him unless necessary I tried to get him feel remorse about what he'd done." Evelina said as she looked down at the stone that lay in her hand, she startled when two different pairs of hands touched her own, one covering the hand with the stone the other holding her other hand. Looking up she smiled when she noticed it was Aragorn and Legolas holding her hands. 

"Use it." Aragorn said to her softly, his voice like a soft spring breeze brushing across her right cheek, causing it to heat up no matter how hard she tried to stop it. "Use it and see your parents, no one here will judge you for wanting to see them, my love." Evelina smiled gratefully at the pair of them and kissed both of them softly on the lips. When she pulled back from Legolas she looked down at the stone taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and turned it thrice in hand. She slowly opened her eyes when she heard an intake of breath from those around her and Gandalf choking on his pipe smoke. When she opened her eyes she saw not only her mum and dad, but also Remus and Tonks with her bubblegum pink hair standing before them. 

Her mother looked like an older version of her with the blood red hair, heart shaped face, emerald eyes and a light sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks. The difference between them was that her mother was taller than her at around 5"10 whereas, Eve barely reached 5"1, the others noticed that Evelina's eyes were slightly brighter in colour than her mother's, and it was obvious when looking at the black hatred bespectacled Kitsune that he was Evelina's father what with them having the same almond eye shape and the save nose shape though Evelina's nose was slightly smaller. They had the same high cheek bones, and if that didn't give him away than his tail, ears and smile surely would.

"Sweetheart," Lily said as she held out her hand for Evelina to take much like she did in the forest. "Mum!" Evelina gasped with tears streaming firm her face she ran into her mother's arms for the first time in her life. She sent a silent thank you to Death, as she cried harder in her mother's arms- for letting her parents hold her. "Shh! Bambi, it's alright we're here and we're so, so proud of you." James whispered soothingly as he wrapped his arms around his family. "You've been so brave, sweetheart." Lily whispered as she kissed her daughter's head as tears of her own streamed down her face. 

Evelina pulled back from her parents smiling when the pair of them kissed her on her forehead. She looms can over when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. "Wotcher Eve!" Tonks said smiling sadly at the young wan should threw herself into her and Remus's arms. "I miss you." Evelina said between hiccups. Remus clenched his eyes closed right as he and Tonks held his first cub tightly in their arms. "We miss you too, cub." Remus says sadly as he kissed her forehead. "I don't want you to feel guilty about Teddy being with Andy. We're not angry with you, it's safer for him at the moment to be with the Wild Hunt until he and Andy can join you. We are so proud of you, after everything you've been through you still raised our son like he was your own and we can never wish for a better life for him." Remus days seriously as he hugged her once more.

"Remus is right, Eve." Tonks says as she smiled sadly at her. "I can never wish for a better mother for him, if we can't be there for him. I know you have told our little boy about us, and I know he won't understand for a few more years, but... thank you. I know it sad a good choice to make you his Godmother." Tonks said as she wiped away her tears.  
"You don't need to thank me, Dora." Evelina told them with tears running down her own face. "I love him as if he was my own and I won't treat him any different when I have my own. I promise."  
"We know," Remus smiled, he was so proud of his cub. 

"Just stop doubting yourself. Now, introduce us to everyone. I gather you've met two of your mates already, if what we've seen is the truth." Remus said tightly. Moony was not happy about his first cub already having found two out of her three mates. "What!" James shouted as he spam around and looked at everyone. "My little girl is too young to have mates." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He yelped when Lily slapped him over the back of the head. "Lily-flower! What was that for?" James asked with a pout. Lily glared at her husband she still couldn't understand why he was being so childish.

"You know what James Charlus Potter!" Lily snapped. "Eve is a grown woman and no matter how much I hate to admit it she's not a baby anymore. And I'm sure Neville and Sirius will look out for her. Alice and Frank would he so proud of you Neville, at the man you've become. As your Godparents we are just as proud of you as we are with Eve." Lily told her Godson smiling softly at the young man who looked just like both Alice and Frank. Neville smiled I'm thanks at his Godparents that he was finally getting to meet. 

"I'll introduce you to everyone." Neville told them and introduced the Fellowship to Eve's parents and Remus and Tonks and them to the Fellowship. "So, you two are my Bambi's mates, hmp!" James said more than asked as he critically looked over both Aragorn and Legolas. "If either of you or her third mate, whoever he is- hurt her I'll find away to come back and kill you myself, and don't think I won't. If I can still turn into a stag I. Can. Come. Back." James swore as his hazel eyes glowed with power that made even Gandalf gulp. Evelina was thankful she had told everyone about her and her dad's Animagus; doe and stag forms respectively, a few days ago so they wouldn't think her dad was too crazy. 

"You have my word, that I will not do anything to harm Even I have not admitted this out loud, but I love her with my heart and would rather die than see harm come to her." Aragorn promised, he smiled lovingly at Evelina when he heard her quiet gasp. "I have not known Eve as long as Aragorn, but my feelings for her match that of Aragorn's and I too would rather die than allow any harm come to her even from myself." Legolas swore. Unbidden tears fell from her eyes once more, but unlike the others they were happy tears as she finally understood that she loved by them for her and not for who or what she was. She ran into their arms and huffed the pair of them tightly.

"I love the pair of you too." Evelina whispered just loud enough for them to hear. Aragorn and Legolas were ecstatic to find out their feelings were returned as they held her close to themselves and each planted a kiss on each of their cheeks before they kissed her softly on the lips. Legolas pulled back regretfully from Evelina's soft, but now bruised lips when he heard her father and Godfather clearing their throats, loudly. Aragorn and Legolas couldn't help but smirk smugly at her dazed appearance. James looked at the two of them closely, sizing them up seeing if they were good enough for Eve.

He didn't know what to think when Aragorn kissed her softly but passionately on the lips and then Legolas, if there was one thing he didn't want to see was his daughter being intimate. "You make sure you look after her. I don't want her hurt understand? It's not her time to join us yet and I hope it's not for many years to come." James said sternly, his stern glare slightly lessened when they nodded. "Come and give your old man a hug before we go, Sweetheart." James held back his tears as his daughter gave them all a hug one last time. "Remember Bambi, they we love you and we are extremely proud of you and Nev and we're always watching over you and we're in here if you need us." James said his voice cracking as he placed his hand over Evelina's heart.

"Promise?" Evelina couldn't help but ask as she tried unsuccessfully to hold the tears back as her family started to fade.  
"Always." All four of them said before they faded completely.


	10. Caradhras

A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I've just started my first job which is full time so you can imagine that takes up most of my time at the moment as I've only been there a few days. 

Thanks to my Beta: Aeryun

* * * 

Chapter Ten, Caradhras

"How long have you been up?" Legolas asked Aragorn as he came into the kitchen following the smell of the food Aragorn was cooking. They had all decided to take turns with the cooking so no one was doing the same jobs days on end, but everyone agreed whether they vocalised their opinions or not,that they loved Evelina's cooking the best. "Awhile. I couldn't sleep." Aragon said absently as he cooked the sausages. "I was worried about Eve and I went to check on her when I heard her crying out in her sleep. She was having nightmares again, her sleeps been broken at best. After I calmed her down the third time I decided to start on breakfast."

"She's been having nightmares again?" Legolas asked with a concerned frown on his face his silver eyes dulling till they looked like shards of ice; Aragorn nodded his head with a sigh. "Did she say what it was about?" Aragorn shook his head. "No, but I can guess what it was about. Afterwards I just stayed with her to soothe her if she started having them again." Aragorn said sadly he wished there was some way that he could help her.   
"The war." Legolas realised, Aragorn made an agreeing noise in the back of his throat as he dished up the breakfasts with Legolas's help. 

It was then they heard soft footfalls behind them and turned to see Evelina standing in the doorway looking all disheveled and sleep deprived with the black circles under her eyes and her paler than normal skin. She had a guilty look on her face as she looked at Aragorn and both he and Legolas knew what it was about.  
"You don't need to apologise Eve, it's not your fault and I'll never hold that or anything against you. You can't help having nightmares no more than anyone else can." Aragorn said before she could say anything. 

He held her hands gently in his own as he kissed her lovingly on the forehead. "We don't want to hear you apologise Eve for it is not your fault." Legolas told her firmly as he too kissed her on the cheek. "Now, come and sit at the table and eat the breakfast Aragorn made. It's not as good as yours but you need to keep your strength up." Legolas shared a look with Aragorn who huffed at his remark but he had a smile on his face as he heard Evelina giggle as she sat down at the table in between the two of them.

* * *

They'd been travelling for a few hours now with the sun beating down on their necks when they decided to rest for lunch. Evelina was feeling a bit better than she had when she'd woken up after her nightmares and feeling guilty about keeping Aragorn up. She still felt guilty no matter what they said but it wasn't weighing her down as much as before. The time she spent laughing and joking with Aragorn and Legolas while they waited for everyone to get up and helped her tremendously, especially the three of them getting to know each other a bit better. They had decided to stop at a rocky clearing where the large rocks could at least provide a resemblance of shade.

Evelina was sitting on a rock in the middle of Aragorn, who was eating an apple, and Neville, as they watched Boromir give some more training to Pippin and Merry. Sam and Frodo sat on a few rocks behind them cooking their lunch. Gandalf was sitting a little ways away from them smoking on his pipe and listening to Gimli complain about taking the long way round. Legolas was on guard duty looking out over the vast lands that lay ahead of them. Evelina sighed in content as she rested her head on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn smiled down at Evelina and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, he kissed her forehead.

"Are you alright Mîr-nîn?" Aragorn asked her. Evelina nodded her head from where it rested on his shoulder. "Yes. Are you alright? After I kept you up half the night." Evelina asked concerned with guilt seeping through into her voice. "Meleth-nîn I've told you there is nothing to be sorry for. So stop apologising." Aragorn said firmly, but the love in his eyes and voice took the bite out of that remark. He kissed her softly but passionately on the lips as he ran his calloused thumb across her cheek. They only separated when the call for air became too much they rested their foreheads against the other and starring lovingly into each other's eyes as they took in this peaceful moment.

They jumped a part ready to fight when they heard Pippin's cry of pain. They looked over to him only to see that Boromir had accidentally nicked him on the hand. They laughed when Pippin kicked Boromir in the shins before he and Merry tackled him to the ground with loud cries of 'For the Shire!' After watching them for a few minutes Aragorn got up to go and separate them when he saw they still weren't letting Boromir get up. Only to end up on his back himself when the two tricksters pulled his legs out from underneath him, his apple rolling away from him. "You think that's funny do you?!" Aragorn growled as he looked over at his love to see her nearly doubled over in laughter.

Evelina was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe and could only nod her head. Growling but with a smirk on his face, Aragorn wiggled his way out from under the two terrors who were managing to pin both him and Boromir to the ground. He made his way over to Eve and picked her up placing her over his shoulder causing her to scream in surprise, as she didn't notice him with the tears of laughter pouring from her eyes. "Aragorn! Put me down!" Evelina said trying to sound angry but it failed as she couldn't stop giggling. "Legolas! Help! Please?" Evelina called to her other mate.

Legolas couldn't help but smile when his precious called out to him. He so wished he could go to her so she wouldn't get the wrong idea, but there was something odd about that black mass in the air that he was trying to identify. Before he could answer her Sam called out stopping everyone's rough housing. "What's that?" He asked curiously, but nervously.  
"Nothing!" Gimli dismissed but he didn't sound so sure. "Just a wisp of cloud."  
"That's no cloud." Neville said as he stood up pulling out his wand. "It's moving too fast and against the wind." Unknowingly Neville's comment helped Legolas finally identify it and his eyes widened in horror as he cried out. "Crebain from Dunland."

"Hide! Quick take cover!" Aragorn shouted to the others as he put Evelina down and picked up their bags. He took her hand and they ran for the cover the overhanging rocks provided. Before he dived in himself he looked around making sure everyone had taken cover and saw Legolas was doing the same. Legolas had a strange look on his face as he looked around them. Aragorn signaled that Evelina was safe with a twitch to his head. Sighing in relief Legolas dove into the bushes closest to him as Aragorn dived under the rock covering Evelina's petite form with his larger one. Just in time as the birds flew overhead, squawking loudly as they circled the clearing twice before flying off to the north.

The Fellowship waited for a few moments wanting to see if those abnormally large crows would return. When five minutes has past and they had not returned, the Fellowship slowly crawled out from their hiding places, looking around them cautiously. "Spies of Saruman." Gandalf said angrily. "The passage south is being watched. That means there is only one option open to us now. We must take the path over Caradhras." He continued as he turned to look behind him at the large snowy mountain that stood ominously in the distance. "Wait Gandalf!" Evelina called as everyone started rushing around getting ready to leave for what would be a frozen journey.

"Saruman will expect us to head straight there. We'll be walking into a trap." Evelina tried to reason with him but from the look on his face he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. "No. We will head for Caradhras straight away it is the only way, for the other paths I will not take." Gandalf said stubbornly. "Come." He said as he started walking towards the mountain. "You tried gwathel!" Neville said with a sigh as he put his arm around her shoulders. "I know gwador, but I fear Gandalf is walking into one of Saruman's trap." Evelina said with a sigh.

"Why do you think that, Miss Evelina?" Sam asked politely but with a frown mixed with concern and confusion upon his face. "Because Sam, it's what happened to me." Evelina said with a sad sigh as she readied herself for another storytelling. "It was when I and my two other friends Ron and Hermione were on the run looking for the rest of the objects to destroy Voldemort. We already had one in our possession. Neville and Luna were at the school looking after the others that still resided there. Around November Ron left us after being possessed the locket leaving Hermione and I alone.

A month after he'd left it was Christmas Eve and Hermione and I journeyed to the village where I was born and where my parents died as I wanted to see their graves. I stubbornly refused Hermione's suggestion of disguises, I didn't want to return as someone else. Voldemort had sent someone to wait for us and to contact him as soon as we arrived. Reluctantly, Hermione agreed to come with me. She knew I'd just go on my own, shortly after I saw my parent’s graves and what was left of their house, we were attacked and Hermione barely got me out of there alive." Evelina said her voice distant and her eyes glassed over in remembered pain as she absentmindedly rubbed the scar on her arm where Nagini bit her and the scar over her heart where the locket had embedded itself into her skin.

"...lina, ...lina. Evelina!" The two worried voices of Aragorn and Legolas shouted as they brought her out of her morbid memories. "Are you okay, ind-nîn?" Legolas asked at the same time as Aragorn asked the same question but with a different endearment on the end. "Meleth-nîn?" Aragorn asked when there was still no answer from Evelina until a few minutes later. "I'm fine, but I don't want to talk about it right now. Is that alright?" Evelina asked them insecurely.  
"That's fine ind-nîn." Legolas asked her as he bestowed a kissupon her forehead.

"You can tell us whenever you’re ready, no matter the time we'll always be there to listen to you." Aragorn told her as he too kissed her forehead. Smiling happily at her mates, Evelina couldn't get over how lucky she is to have two wonderful mates. She could only hope her third mate would love and care for her just as much. With that thought in mind Evelina climbed the steep slope of Caradhras with a slight spring in her step.

* * *

Neville grabbed Boromir's hand and pulled him out of the bank of snow he'd gotten his leg stuck in. "Thank you, Neville." He said with a nod of his head.  
"Don't mention it." Neville returned with his own nod of the head, before he turned to look behind him at Evelina who was walking in between Aragorn and Legolas. They were listening to her attentively, but that they were talking about Neville had no clue, for he could not hear them over the whistling wind. Which seemed to be getting faster and louder the higher they climbed.

"Evelina is a strange being is she not?" Boromir's asked suddenly, causing Neville to whip around to glare at the man, a spell forming on his lips. "I meant no offence," Boromir said quickly raising his hands in surrender. "I just meant that she does not look like a warrior and yet she and you have the baring and the look in your eyes that say different. I don't normally trust easily, but I find myself trusting you and Evelina more than I normally would. Though that maybe because of the help you two have given all of us with keeping the Ring from corrupting our minds and hearts." Boromir said thoughtfully.

"Trust me, Eve may seem like she wouldn't hurt a fly but, she will do all she can to protect those she cares about. As will I." Neville said firmly, the hidden threat not spoken, but both knew it was there. "Do you not have any problems with the Ring then?" Neville asked curiously after a few minutes of walking in silence. Thankful for the clearing of the somewhat tense silence they'd fallen into, Boromir shook his head. "No. Not for a few days." Boromir answered honestly. "Though I have to admit that earlier when Frodo fell and I picked it up, it did call to me more than usual but I was able to fight it off more easily then what I had been."

"Well that's good." Neville said proud of his new friend. "The more you resist the Ring's manipulations the stronger your shields will be. As we've told you they are based off of your will. If your will is strong your shields will be strong and if your will is weak your shields will be weak." He assured him. Neville couldn't help but to grumble when he saw Legolas walk on top of the snow drift where the rest of them had to struggle through it. Seeing the Hobbits shivering Neville picked up Pippin and, Boromir picked up Sam and Merry and Aragorn picked up Frodo, as they didn't want the Hobbits to suffocate under the mounds of snow.

Neville, Aragorn and Boromir smiled in thanks to Evelina as she made the Hobbits weightless so it would be easier for them to carry the Hobbits through all this snow. "Are you sure you don't want any help Gimli?" Evelina asked as she saw that Gimli was struggling through the snow even with Gandalf having parted it with his staff. "I'm sure Lassie." Gimli said his voice hoarse from the cold. "Nobody carries a Dwarf. Though thank you Lassie." He said smiling thankfully at her.

Legolas frowned as he made his way to the front of the group scrunching up his eyes at the snow and the wind that seemed to becoming faster towards them. "There is a fell voice on the air." He said as he turned back to look at Gandalf only to see horrified recognition in the old Wizard's eyes. "It's Saruman!" Gandalf called to the others, Legolas rushed back over to Evelina and wrapped one arm around her as Aragorn did the same pulling her closer to them as everyone moved close to the rock wall as rocks started to fall.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted as he pulled Frodo and Evelina even closer to himself. "Gandalf! We must turn back!"  
"No!" Gandalf yelled back as he raised his staff in the air and began to chant. "Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i ruith." But Saruman's Magic was more powerful than Gandalf's, snow tumbled off the mountainside on to the Fellowship. Evelina and Neville used nonverbal vanishing and blasting charms to get the snow off of them do they didn't suffocate.

"Where's Gimli?" Pippin asked through chattering teeth.  
"I'm here Laddie." Gimli said gruffly as he shook the snow off his head causing most of them to bite back their laughter as large clumps of snow still clung to his beard. "We must get of the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my City!" Boromir called to them over the still roaring wind, but thankfully no more snow or rocks were falling off of the mountain. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn argued.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain," Gimli grunted. "Let us go under it. Let us pass through the mines of Moria." Evelina noticed the worried look appear on Gandalf's face as yet again Moria was mentioned, she shared a worried look with Neville for they knew nothing good could happen there if Gandalf was this worried. She snuggled closer to her mates trying to keep warm as even with a warming charm and having dried their clothes there was only so much they could do against the bitterly cold wind and the snow surrounding them from all sides. "Let the Ring Bearer decide." Gandalf spoke gravelly, Evelina shot him a glare for putting that kind of pressure on Frodo.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir shouted as he held Sam and Merry closer to himself. "It will be the death of the Hobbits!"  
"Frodo?" Gandalf asked ignoring Boromir's words and Evelina's glare much to their ire. Frodo looked back at his friends curled up in the arms of Neville and Boromir and made his decision, even as he worried that he hadn't made the right choice. "We will go through the mines." Frodo declared.  
"So be it." Gandalf said solemnly.

End of chap 10!

Translation:

*Elvish: gwathel. English: sister not of blood.  
*Elvish: gwador. English: brother not of blood.  
*Elvish: ind-nîn. English: my heart.  
*Elvish: Meleth-nîn. English: my love.  
*Elvish: Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i ruith! English: sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold hold wrath.


	11. The Creature of the Dark Lake

Chapter Eleven, The Creature of the Dark Lake

They had been traveling for hours with no rest, for they were hoping they would reach Moria before it became too dark, and we're starting to lose hope when they heard Gimli gasp from up ahead. "The Walls...of Moria." He says pointing towards the large black rock walls ahead. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli told them as they made their way to the rather grand looking Mine, as he bangs his ax on the wall as he looked for the door.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf agreed as he continued to lead them to what he thought was the entrance into the Mine. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said disdainfully.  
"Legolas!" Evelina reprimanded as she elbowed him in his side, looking at him in disappointment as Gimli glared at Legolas and growled under his breath. 

Evelina not paying much attention to where she was going as she felt like she was coming down with a fever or something, slipped off the bank, her right foot ending up in the icy water. Gasping Evelina quickly pulled her foot out of the water only to see Frodo had done the same. No matter how bad she felt she wasn't going to mention it to anyone, they had other things to worry about. Especially the bad feeling she was getting from this place. 

"Well, let's see." Gandalf mumbled to himself as he ran his hand over one particular part of the wall. "Ithildin," he said in wonder as he stared at the mark just about noticeable on the wall. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf continued, his voice barely above a whisper as he turned to look at the cloudy sky, only for the clouds to part showing a Full Moon. 

The moonlight shone on the wall revealing a hidden door just where the mark was, Evelina gasped at the beauty of it, it looked like silver was woven into the wall creasing the marvellous markings that stood before them. "It reads," Gandalf said pointing to the Elvish words above the door. "'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend, and enter.'"  
"What do you think that means?" Merry asked curiously. 

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, you say the password and the doors will open." Gandalf told them before he put his staff against a small star in the middle of the door and proceeded to chant spells in hope the doors will open. "Nothing happened!" Pippin exclaimed disappointed, though he still watched in rapture as Gandalf tried another spell. "What're you going to do now then?" Pippin asked just as curious as Merry, as Gandalf now tried pushing the doors, but like the spells that was also in vain. 

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took," Gandalf snapped angrily. "And if that doesn't shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to open these doors."  
"Gandalf!" Evelina shouted appalled by the old Wizards treatment of Pippin especially when he ignored Pippin's hurt look, but just like a few hours ago he ignored her as he turned back towards the fours mumbling to himself about how he once knew all the spells in the languages of Elves, Men and Orcs. 

"Don't mind Gandalf ind-nîn." Legolas said as he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her on the cheek. "He's just frustrated that he can't open the doors."  
"That maybe. But, he has no right to treat Pippin in such a way." Evelina argued with a frown on her face. Legolas was glad that Evelina had her back to him so she couldn't see the smile spreading across his face as he kissed her cheek again, he frowned when he felt the heat coming off of her. "Ind-nîn, are you alright? You feel incredibly hot?" Legolas said as he placed a hand to her forehead. 

Groaning internally Evelina rested her head against Legolas's chest, she'd hoped that she could hold off them finding out, but it seemed her luck had started to work against her especially as Aragorn came rushing over to them a worrier look upon his face. He only paused on his way to them to give the bags he'd unloaded from Bill to Boromir. "Evelina, Meleth-nîn, are you alright?" Aragorn asked, his words tumbling out in a rush due to his worry. 

"I'm fine, I think I'm coming down with a cold or something. It's nothing to worry about." Evelina said smiling in reassurance to her mates. Oh how wrong she was. Aragorn and Legolas looked at her dubiously for a few moments before they nodded, they would let it go for now. "Here, wear this." Aragorn said in a no argument tone of voice as he handed her his cloak off of his own back. "I don't want to hear it Eve. We love you and we don't want anything to happen to you and we don't want you to get sick as we won't be able to treat you in the Mines." Sighing in defeat Evelina tied Aragorn's cloak over her own, but she did kiss both of them in the lips in gratitude and snuggled into them. 

They were brought out of their own little world suddenly when they heard a rather large splash and saw Merry was throwing drones into the dark water. "Don't disturb the water." Neville said firmly as he catches Merry's arm as he went to throw another one. Evelina frowned as she saw the water was moving faster and fir longer than what it should, and she knew for definite that there was something within the water's depths. Evelina turned from the creepy water to see if Gandalf had made any progress, only to see him sitting on a rock besides Frodo, a look of defeat a and frustration on his face. 

Shaking her head at him for just giving up like that, she decided to at least try to see if she can open the doors. 'Hopefully before whatever that creature in the land is, decides to make an appearance.' She thought as she made her way closer to the doors so she could get a better look at the writing upon the doors. "It's a riddle." Evelina said softly to herself. "It's a riddle." Evelina said loudly this time so everyone could hear her.  
"What's that Lassie?" Gimli asked confused. 

"The words above the door is a riddle, the answer is right in front of us. They are written in Ancient Sindrin and say, 'Speak friend and enter.' So if my guess is right at only have to say the Elvish word for friend: Mellon." Evelina said with a grin as the doors swung open as if someone from inside had pushed them open. "Well done, young Evelina." Gandalf praised as he stood up placing his hat on his head. "I wouldn't never of guessed that. Quite foolish of me really as usually it's the obvious things that are the passwords, but then again their not so obvious as everyone over looks them." Gandalf rambled to himself. 

"Well almost everyone." Gandalf amended as he looked back at Evelina who had moved to the back of the group behind the Hobbits as they stepped inside the Mine, Gandalf lighting up his staff and Neville casting the Lumos charm. "Soon Master Elf you'll be receiving the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves; malt beer, roaring fires and ripe meat of the bone. This Mine if the home of my cousin Balin and they call it a Mine, a Mine." Gimli scoffed at the idea of his cousin's home being anything less. You could see the excitement just rolling off of him it was that intense as he was finally getting to see his family after such a long time. 

"This is no mine." Boromir said staring at the numerous skeletons of Dwarves, Orcs and Goblins littered all over the place, as the light of the fire from the torch in his hand along with Gandalf's and Neville's spells lit up the Entrance Hall. "It's a tomb." He continued. Evelina grabbed Pippin's arm stopping him from tripping over a skeleton of Gimli's relatives as said Dwarf cried out in anguish as he ran over to one disintegrating Dwarf skeleton that leaned against the wall. Legolas leaned down and pulled out an arrow out of one of the Dwarf skeleton's chest. 

"Goblins!" He gasped in disgust as he threw away the arrow as if it had burnt him and pulled out his own bow and notched an arrow in as Aragorn, Neville and Boromir pulled out their swords, while a spell was already forming on the lips of Evelina and Neville. "We should have never have come here." Boromir said as he looked around him for any signs of an attack. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. Now get out of here. Get Out!" He shouted as Evelina and the Hobbits backed out of the door the rest of the Fellowship slowing following. 

Evelina and Frodo yelled in shock as a slimy tentacle-that had crept out of the water without their noticing- wrapped around their ankles pulling them towards the water. "Sectumsempra!" Evelina shouted pointing her hand at the tentacles as Sam called for Aragorn, hacking at another tentacle that came towards Frodo. Evelina seeing the creature rise from the water as six legs shot out of the the water, she pushed all four Hobbits back out of the way with a small blast of magic, but was too late to save herself as a tentacle struck out like a viper, wrapping around her once more and the next thing she knew she was being dangled upside down above the creature's sharp pointy teeth.

She heard the others shout her band as she tried to angle herself so she could cut off the tentacle holding her while keeping an eye in the mouth of the beast and how far away it was from her. She shot another curse at a tentacle that was coming towards the top half of her body when she heard Aragorn shout, "We're coming Eve hold on!" Just as an arrow bedded itself in the eye of the beast, but instead of letting get go like the Fellowship had hoped it only made it angry flinging Evelina around as he growled and flailed around in anger and agony, Evelina screamed as was flung around she was getting lower and lower towards that mouth and she was also finishing it hard to concentrate as the blood rushed to her head. Shaking her head in hopes of clearing the fogginess from her brain, she aimed at the tentacle as she'd finally got a clear shot but as she was about to cast the spell she screamed and closed her eyes as she felt herself falling through the air. 

Instead of coming to a rather painful end she felt the familiar muscular arms and chest of Aragorn. "I've got you Meleth-nîn. I've got you." Aragorn whispered reverently as he pressed his lips quickly to her forehead as he made his way out of the lake. She opened her eyes to see Neville in front of them rushing out of the water while shooting spells behind them at the beast while Boromir was behind them cutting off limbs with his sword and using his weight to help them out of the lake. "Legolas!" Boromir shouted when it got too close only for an arrow to fly over them. 

Evelina saw the look of pure hatred upon Legolas's face as he shot arrow after arrow at the beast, she was glad she'd placed a spell on his and Aragorn's arrow sheath so they would never run out of arrows, it was the same spell that herself, Neville and Luna all had on their sheaths. "Quick into the Mines! Into the Mines!" Gandalf shouted once they'd made it on to the bank for the creature was still after them. Aragorn and Boromir had just made it into the Mines, Evelina still in Aragorn's arms, when the creature grabbed the doors and ripped them off to get to them but only succeed in causing a cave in, hurling them into darkness. 

End of chap 11!

Translations:

*Elvish: ind-nîn. English: my heart.  
*Elvish: meleth-nîn. English: my love.


	12. Moria

Chapter Twelve, Moria

The Fellowship choked on the falling dust from the cave in that they had narrowly managed to dodge. Neville and Evelina cleared it with a wave of their hands allowing the Fellowship to breathe freely again. "We now have but one choice," Gandalf said as he banged his staff on the ground illuminating the gem that sat atop his staff. "To face the long dark journey of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things in the deep places of the world." He continued as he lead them away from the destroyed entrance. "Are you alright Evelina?" Sam asked worriedly as she was still in Aragorn's arms. 

"I'm fine Sam." Evelina said smiling at the Hobbit. "Aragorn's just being over protective." She continued with a roll of her eyes, but the smile on her face showed she wasn't really annoyed with him, in fact she buried herself closer to him her head resting in the crook of his neck. Aragorn looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms smiling lovingly at her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found his One and for her to be such a wonderful woman she was beautiful inside and out and he didn't know what he did to deserve her but he wasn't going to ruin anything, he just sent his thanks up to the Vallar he didn't care he had to share her with his friend and someone else he would treasure her, her godson and any children they may have.

"Is she alright?" Legolas asked concerned as usually Evelina would protest about being carried. Aragorn looked back down at the love of their lives only to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms, carefully so he wouldn't drop her or wake her up Aragorn moved her hair out of her face kissing her forehead. He smiled as she let out a sigh of content as she moved as close as she could to his chest, one hand curling into his tunic. "I think so. It might just be the lack of sleep catching up on her, but we'll stop for the night and ask Neville to check her over." He assured his friend. 'It was about time they stopped for the night anyway.' Aragorn thought as he looked back at the Hobbits who were yawning and dragging their feet. 

Nodding his head in agreement Legolas called out to Gandalf telling him they should rest here for the night as Evelina was already asleep and the Hobbits were well on their way to joining her. After much debate Gandalf reluctantly agreed to stop for the night, but they went into the room off to their right that surprisingly didn't have any bodies in there for what they could see and the doors were still in relatively good condition that they could hide them from unfriendly eyes. "I'll had the same enchantments that Eve and I always add that way no one will find us and we'll have plenty of warning if something comes too close." Neville told Gandalf as he whipped out his wand and cast the enchantments.

"That should do it." Neville said to himself after ten minutes of casting all the protective enchantments twice as usually he and Evelina cast them at the same time to make them stronger, but he was satisfied that they would hold until morning and everyone could get a good night sleep without keeping watch as he had tied the Wards into the two large Ward Stones that Evelina kept in her bag. "Neville could you please check over Eve?" Legolas asked his voice strained and not taking his eyes off of his love who was being held in tightly in Aragorn's arms. "Sure. But just so you know I'm not as good at Healing Magic as Eve and Luna are." Neville said as he ran his wand over Eve muttering various charms under his breath, that none of the Company including Gandalf could understand-which the old wizard was slightly annoyed about. 

Finishing the last charm Neville grabbed the piece of parchment that had appeared after he finished all of his spells, looking down at it Neville's forehead creased into a frown as he read the contents of the parchment. "What is it?" Aragorn asked worriedly pulling Evelina closer as if he could protect her from whatever is ailing her. "Eve has a twisted ankle probably from where that thing grabbed her." Neville replied evasively.  
"What aren't you telling us, Neville?" Legolas asked his brow pinched on concern.  
"There's no easy way to say this but Eve's slowly going into heat which means that whoever her third mate is can't live far away from here. 

And there is only one place close to here that I know of." Neville said trailing off at the end as he realised what settlement was near here. "She's going into heat?" Aragorn asked shocked that neither he or Legolas noticed, but before he could start on his self hating Neville spoke once more. "Yes. I can tell from how early it is that her third mate is not in the immediate vicinity but her Kitsune can sense that he is close enough to start the early stages of her heat. You wouldn't have noticed it yet so there's no point in blaming yourself. She would have become clingy as she'd want to be near the pair of you at all times. 

But it won't be exceptionally bad she'll just need contact with both of you for a small period of time that you'll barely notice, as holding her hand as you do now will be enough. However, the closer it gets to her actual heat as we get closer to her third mate the more contact she'll need from the pair of you." Neville explained.  
"Will she affect the mission of this Fellowship?" Boromir asked with a slight bite to his tone.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Neville asked on edge about the look on the Gondorian's face and the tone of voice he used in regards to his sister. 

"You just said that she will need more contact with Aragorn and Legolas what if we are in a battle and she comes up to them, it could mean that one of our lives are jeopardised..."  
"Let me stop you right there," Neville snarled. "My sister will not jeopardise anyone or the mission of this Fellowship, yes she will need comfort as she gets nearer to her heat but she is in control, she is always in control." Neville snapped glaring at Boromir.  
"How long do you think it is until she goes into heat fully?" Legolas asked though he hadn't taken his eyes off of Boromir as he glared at the man who dared to insult his One. "I can't say for certain, it could be a couple of days or a couple of weeks. But she won't go into heat until she meets her third mate and then it won't be straight away, she'll go into heat when you are someplace safe and once she knows that this new mate won't cause problems for either of you and that he'll be there for her if he can." Neville explained to them.

"Now," Gandalf said loudly causing everyone to jump as they had been enraptured in the argument between Neville and Boromir. "I think we should all get some sleep it is a long day ahead of us tomorrow and we will have an early start if we wish to make much head way on this journey, I'd rather we not stay in here any longer than we have to. Now sleep, all of you!" Gandalf ordered before he moved slightly away from the others spreading out his sleeping bag, but he was not so far away that he wouldn't be able to hear the others if they needed him. Heading his warning the others grabbed their own sleeping bags and settled down for the night for what would surely be a restless night. Before they settled down Aragon and Legolas made sure Evelina was wrapped tightly in her sleeping bag and blankets before they too settled down on either side of her, satisfied that she was safely between them they joined their One in sleep. 

* * * 

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold it in jewels but in Mithril." Gandalf told them the next morning as he lifted his staff up higher illuminating the mine shaft beside them that lit up like thousands of stars were shinning below them. "Bilbo had an old shirt made of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf continued as they moved on.  
"Ahhh!" Gimli cried. "That was a Kingly gift."  
"Yes," agreed Gandalf. "I never told him but the value of that shirt is worth more than the value of the Shire thrice over."

Evelina shook her head at Gandalf's bluntness and obliviousness it was quite plain to see, at least to her, what had happened to that shirt as she saw a pinched expression come over Frodo's face from in front of her where he was walking beside Sam. "Are you okay, Legolas?" Evelina asked concerned as she noticed the strained expression on his face. "I do not like being underground." He answered truthfully, smiling when she took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. Not everyone likes the same thing, and I understand why you don't like being underground." Evelina said smiling softy at him.

"I'm scared of spiders. As when I was twelve Ron and I went into the Forbidden Forest to help a friend of ours only to end up nearly getting eaten by giant spiders. I'm also scared of Dementors, they're horrid creatures that feed of off someone's happiness until they're left with nothing but their worst experiences. They make me relive my parents death." Evelina whispered.  
"I can't say that I blame you for those fears." Aragorn said as he took her other hand and softly squeezed it much like she did with Legolas. "But if you ever need to talk know that we're here for you." Evelina smiled in thanks and kissed both of their cheeks. 

They continued like that for awhile, quietly talking amongst themselves as they got to know each other and Aragorn and Legolas asking her about Teddy, that is until they were brought out of their own little bubble by Gandalf announcing that he had no memory of the place they were in that led off in three different directions. "How long do you think it be to Gandalf remembers?"  
Evelina heard Pippin ask Merry.  
"I don't know Pip." Merry answered with a sigh.  
"Merry?" Pippin asked.  
"What?" Merry asked sort of snappishly. 

"I'm hungry." Pippin whispered.  
"Here Pippin." Evelina said getting up and handing him an apple. "That should tie you over until we can find somewhere safe to eat."  
"Thank you." Pippin said gratefully as he happily bit into the red juicy apple. Evelina returned to her seat between Legolas and Aragorn, the latter who was smoking in his pipe. "Could you please tell us more about Teddy?" Legolas asked suddenly. "I have joy been around any children as Elves do not have children often as it is rare for us with our long lives and I know Aragorn has not had any firsthand experience with children, due to his Ranger duties." Legolas told her when he saw her confusion. 

Realising that they were worried about how to handle Teddy she smiled softly at the pair of them. "I was worried about getting everything wrong when I became Teddy's sole caretaker, though I had help from Andy. But she told me something important; 'that I should never be afraid to make a mistake, as all parents make mistakes and you learn on the job and as long as you learn from these mistakes that's all that matters.' I was still nervous, still am but Teddy is a sweet little boy and I'm sure he'd love the pair of you. As long as you treat him well and like he's your own I won't have a problem.

Even if I ended up getting pregnant from this heat, but I'm hoping as its my first and the world isn't exactly safe at the moment that I won't just yet." Evelina told them but they could sense the anxiety in her words at the end as she looked at her hands in her lap while biting her lip. She felt a calloused hand lift up her chin that she knew belonged to Aragorn. "Listen to me, Meleth-nîn." Aragorn said firmly. "We will cross that road when we come to it, but if you do end up pregnant from your heat, know that Legolas and I as well as your other mate will be there her you always. It will be a gift from the Valor as it will bring us more hope in these dark times." Aragorn told her before he kissed her passionately. 

When they pulled back Evelina only had a few seconds to catch her breath before Legolas too was giving her his most passionate kiss, agreeing with Aragorn without words as he poured all of his love and devotion into the kiss. "Ah! It's that way!" They heard Gandalf announce causing them to break apart, Neville was surprised that he chose to say it then, but he realised it was probably to save Evelina from further embarrassment for which he was thankful. "He's remembered." Merry cheered relieved as he put out his pipe. 

"No," Gandalf answered with a small smirk on his face. "The air doesn't smell as foul and less like death down here. If in doubt Merriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf said tapping his nose as he led the Fellowship down the slope. Once they reached the bottom of the slope Gandalf muttered about risking a little more light, lightning up the place around them the Fellowship gasped as they saw they were standing in a rather impressive hall. "Behold, the great City of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf announced.  
"Well, there's an eyeopener that's for sure." Sam muttered as he looked around in awe. 

Evelina snapped her head over to Gimli her sensitive hearing picking up his gasp as he recognised a room that led of off the Hall. "Gimli!" Evelina cried as she raced after him the rest of the Fellowship rushing after them. Evelina slowed down to a walk as she saw Gimli kneeling beside a white marbled tomb, sobbing. The tomb sad the same stone as that of her parent's. Slowly so she wouldn't startle him Evelina knelt down before him and laid her arm across his broad shoulders offering what little comfort she could, as the rest of the Fellowship entered the room. 

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Gandalf come over to the tomb to look at the runes that were neatly carved into the surface of the tomb. "Here lies Balin Son of Fundin." Gandalf read out heavily. "Lord of Moria. He is dead then, it is as I feared."  
"I'm sorry for your loss Gimli." Evelina said softly to the sobbing Dwarf crouched beside her. She frowned when she saw Gandalf hand his staff and hat to Pippin as he stopped down to the skeleton sat propped up against the tomb and gently pried an age worn book from the bony hands. "We need to leave, we cannot linger." Legolas said hastily but Gandalf ignored him as he opened the book and brushed off the dirt and dust as he began to read. 

As Gandalf finished reading there was a loud crash behind them causing all of them to jump in fright and to whirl around only to see a frightened Pippin standing in front of a Mine shaft where a headless skeleton sat precariously on the enshrined only for said skeleton to fall backwards down the well banging and crashing as it went. When the banging finally stopped after what seemed an age they waited anxiously song with baited breath as they waited for any sign of the enemy. But when none splashed they let out a sigh of relief, while Gandalf spilt too harshly to Pippin in Evelina's opinion. 

However, their relief was short lived as they heard the base thumping of drums being hit and loud numerous high pitched screeches. "Orcs!" Legolas said in disgust as he pulled out his bow and arrow. "Stay close to Gandalf." Aragorn said as he pushed the Hobbits back behind Gandalf as Boromir ran to the door only narrowly missing the two arrows that were shot at him and we're now imbedded in the door. "They have a Cave troll." He said with false enthusiasm as he and Aragorn closed the doors, wedging them shut with the old weapons that Legolas threw at them. "Oh, let Eve handle it." Neville said with an evil smirk. "She's good at knocking out trolls."

"Nev!" Eve shouted as she and Neville pulled out their own bow and swords respectively as they came forward to stand in between Legolas and Aragorn who both had their bows out, arrows already notched. Boromir stood a little to their right his sword and shield at the ready. "Now is not the time!" Evelina sighed when Legolas and Aragorn sent her worried looks. "Let them come!" Gimli grieved from where he stood on top of his cousin's tomb. "There is still one Dwarf in Moria, who still draws breath!" The barricade didn't last long as it shattered under the sheer force of the Orcs that came spilling through the now broken doors.

Neville and Evelina shot curse after curse at the Orcs and the troll as well as using their weapons. Evelina noticed that Legolas and Aragorn were sticking as close as they could to her during the fight which she would be having words about. She smiled slightly as she heard Sam say he thought he was getting the hang of it as he took out Orc after Orc while only using his frying pan. Her smile soon turned into a growl as she saw Aragorn go flying across the room curtesy of the troll that was trying to reach Frodo with its spear to stab him. Killing the Orc she was fighting in one motion, Eve ran towards Frodo hoping to stop the troll before it reached Frodo, who was being backed into a corner along with Merry and Pippin. 

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Evelina shouted causing the spear, that was just about to stab Frodo, to rise into the air. Stupidly the troll looked up to see where it had gone only for Evelina to release the spell causing the spear to fall straight through the troll's head killing it instantly. Evelina grabbed the pillar next to her for support as the floor shook as the troll crashed to the floor, she sipped the back of her head across her cheek as she felt something warm and sticky on it, only to see that it was blood. Her blood. "Eve? Eve, are you alright?" Aragorn asked as he held a clean cloth out to her that he'd no doubt gotten from Neville. "I'm fine Aragorn. I should he asking you that." Evelina said smiling tightly at him.

"I'm fine." Aragorn said as he kissed her forehead. "Come, Frodo, on your feet." He said as he helped Frodo up of off the flood where he'd skunk to due to his fear. "Thank you, Eve." Frodo said gratefully as he tried in vain to brush the dust off of his clothes. "Now that everyone is alright we must hurry to the bridge of Khazad-Dum." Gandalf told them as he placed his hat back on his head but kept his sword and staff held tightly in his hands. They ran out of the Chamber and had only managed to get halfway across the Hall when they were surrounded by hundreds of Orcs. Just as they were preparing themselves for another fight, the air suddenly became very close and hot as a rumbling growl sounded and tbd end of the Hall was lit up with flames. 

Whatever, it was Neville and Evelina knew it could be nothing good for all of the Orcs that surrounded them screeched with fear and ran away as fast as they could. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked a slight tremor to his voice. Gandalf closed his eyes in recognition. "A Balrog." He answered softly, Legolas's eyes widened in fear and he quickly shared a worried look with Aragorn as they looked at her Evelina with fearful looks upon their dirty faces. "A Demon if the Ancient World. Swords are no more use here. Run!" Gandalf shouted as he ran in the direction of the bridge the rest of the Fellowship following his lead. 

Neville and Legolas just managed to grab onto Boromir's arms before he went over the edge of the broken stairs, once he was safety away from the edge the Fellowship carried on running only to come to another set of broken stairs. Legolas went first jumping over the small gap between the staircase shortly followed by Gandalf and then Boromir with Merry and Pippin in his arms. Neville threw Sam across the gap to Legolas who skilfully caught him and jumped across with Frodo safety held in his arms, only for the staircase to crumble leaving a slightly bigger gap. 

As Aragorn was about to toss Gimli across the gap he held up his hand stopping Aragorn in his tracks. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." Gimli said gruffly before jumping. However, his short stature was not able to make the jump fully as he landed precariously on the edge and only Legolas's quick reflexes saved him as he grabbed Gimli by his beard only for said Dwarf to shout, "Not the beard!" Just as Aragorn and Evelina were about to jump the steps they were standing in crumbled away leaving them to scrabble up the stairs before they fell. 

Once they were able to stand on their own feet once more without the steps falling out from under their feet, the gap was too wide for them to cross and the Balrog was gaining on them and now the Orcs had caught up and were shooting Black Arrows at them from above. Neville and Legolas quickly whipped out their bow and arrows as Aragorn and Evelina tried to think of a way across as the roars of the Balrog had come closer. It was as the Balrog let out a deafening roar that a large piece of rock broke away from the ceiling and crashed into the staircase just behind Aragorn and Evelina, causing the stairs to tilt dangerously. 

Aragorn instructed Evelina to lean forward as the stairs continued to tilt backwards and forwards. Just as the states were tilting towards where the Fellowship were standing, helped by them leaning forwards. Aragorn gathered Evelina into his arms and jumped the remaining gap, landing safely on the other side. "Quickly now! To the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf shouted. As they reached the bridge they had to run in single file as it was too narrow and it was not until they were halfway across that they heard an unearthly roar close at hand. "Keep running!" Gandalf yelled to the others, it was only after they were all safe on the other side did he turn to face the Balrog. Evelina realising what he was about to do turned and ran back to Gandalf, ignoring the others as they tried to stop her. 

As she got closer to Gandalf her magic swirling around her and her tails twitching rapidly with her ire, she saw that Gandalf was talking to the Balrog, but she couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. But as she got closer she heard him shout clearly, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!" As he crossed his sword and staff above his head just before he quickly brought his staff down and banged it on the bridge, a white dome omitting from his staff and surrounding him and Evelina who was now standing beside him facing the Balrog head on. Realising what was going to fallen next as the Balrog raised its firery whip, she quickly released a burst of her magic allowing it to infuse with Gandalf's to make the dome stronger. 

Just in time for not a moment later the Balrog's whip struck the shield with a terrible force causing the de to groan and shudder under the strain but it didn't shatter thankfully, well at least for the moment it was holding ad the Balrog continued to hit the dome which was groaning under the pressure. Evelina and Gandalf both knew they would have to release the spell less they tire themselves out physically and magically. "Go back to the others." Gandalf told Evelina sternly but she just shook her head, not taking her eyes off the Balrog. Gandalf sighed at her stubbornness. "Go back to the shadow." Gandalf hissed as the Balrog raised his firery whip once more as they released the spells and jumping back a few steps. 

Once they were out of direct line of fire Gandalf raised his staff once more as Evelina raised her hand out in front of her and her swirl in the other hand at the ready. "YOU. SHALL. NOT. PASS!!" Gandalf shouted as he brought his staff down on the bridge in front of them. For a moment nothing happened, that is until the Balrog stepped towards them with a malicious smirk upon its face only the the bridge to crumble underneath it sending the Balrog into the pit. 

Out of the corner of her eye Evelina saw Gandalf relax and start to turn away but Evelina would not relax until she saw its unmoving body like Moody, her dad, Tonks and Remus had taught her, Neville and Luna. Just as she was about to warn Gandalf not to turn away the whip struck out of the out as quick as a snake and wrapped around Gandalf's ankle pulling him to the edge of the broken bridge. "Gandalf!" Evelina and the others shouted as Evelina dived down onto her front and grabbed onto his hands trying to pull him back onto the bridge. 

"Go back to the others Evelina." Gandalf grunted from the strain.  
"No! I'm not leaving you!" Evelina cried tears starting to pool in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Gandalf looked her in the eyes regret and sorrow shinning in his crystal blue ones and in that moment Evelina knew exactly what he was going to do. He looked over her shoulder at the others, "Fly you fools!" Gandalf gasped as he let go of her hands falling down into the pit as the whip was still wrapped around his ankle. "Nooooooo! Gandalf!" Evelina shouted, she could hear the others shouting but it was like hearing them from an end of a tunnel where you could make little sense of what was being said, all she cared about was trying to reach Gandalf. 

She desperately hoped that Gandalf had grabbed onto a ledge further down, as age went to peer over the edge she felt send grab get and pick her up. She screamed and went to last out with her magic only to recognise Aragorn's strong arms holding get tightly to his chest. "Shhh. I have you Meleth-nîn." Aragorn soothed her as he carried her out of Moria dodging the arrows the Orcs were shooting at them. "I tried. I tried Aragorn. He wouldn't listen, I'm sorry. I should have tried harder." Evelina said sorrowfully as she blinking her eyes rapidly as they came out of Moria and into the sun for the first time in days. 

"No, Meleth-nîn." Aragorn said sternly as he sat her on a rock. "It's not your fault you tried to help Gandalf abc no one here if anyone else will fault you for that. Now are you hurt?" He asked with concern as he looked her over as he tried to find anything wrong with his love. "It's just a few scrapes and bruises. I'll be fine." Evelina assured. "Is everyone else alright?" She asked concerned.  
"Everyone is fine my love. Just a few scrapes and bruises that can be dealt with when we are somewhere safe. I think the worse wound for all of us is losing Gandalf and nearly losing you." Aragorn assured her, he kissed her softly on the lips before parting regretfully. 

"Neville, Legolas, Boromir. Get them up." Aragorn called to the others though he didn't leave Evelina's side. "Come on Gimli." He called as the dwarf just continued to sit there starring at the entrance to the Mine. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir calmed indignantly.  
"No," Neville said as he helped Gimli up and stopped him from returning to the Mine. "By nightfall this place will be swarming with Orcs." After making sure Gimli wouldn't return to the Mine he turned and helped a sobbing Sam to his feet as Evelina helped an equally distraught Merry and Pippin to their feet. 

"We need to reach the woods of Lothlórien before the moon rises." Aragorn says as he wiped off his sword. "Frodo!" Legolas called as he saw the Hobbit standing off in the distance by himself. He turned around and slowly made his way back to them. "We need to leave now if we are going to make it to Lothlórien before nightfall." Aragorn told them as they gathered their things and set off for a long and quiet journey to Lothlórien.

End of chap 12!  
Translation:  
*Elvish: Meleth-nîn. English:my love.


	13. Lothlórien

Chapter Thirteen, Lothlórien

"Are you alright Eve?" Neville whispered so no one could hear. He was concerned for as she has been growing tense the closer they got to the forest. Evelina looked over at the others who were listening to Merry and Pippin moan about how much further it was and that if they walked any further their feet would drop off. "My mate is one of the Lothlórien Elves," she said suddenly. "I can sort of sense him and the heat is getting stronger." Evelina told him, they were walking near the back of the group so none of the others could over hear them as Aragorn led them closer to the safety of Lothlórien. 

"It's alright Eve. Everything's going to be alright." Neville assured get ad he wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to his side. "Do you think Luna's been causing the other Elves grief?" Neville asked, his face splitting into a wide grin as Evelina let out a small giggle. "Nev, this is Luna we're talking about. Of course she is." Neville laughed along with her as it would be just like Luna to talk about Wrackspurts just to confuse everyone including her own grandparents. "Eve I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened to Gandalf. It wasn't your fault; I know you, so don't say your not." Neville said sternly when Evelina opened her mouth to no doubt argue. 

Sighing Evelina closed her mouth in defeat. That was the problem when people knew you better than you knew yourself, they know when your blaming yourself even when you know your doing it. "Okay Nev. I'll try." She agreed reluctantly ad she looked out at the forlorn Fellowship. "That's all I ask." Neville said giving Eve another hug as they tuned back into what was happening around them as he knew that was the best he was going to get. "Stay close young Hobbits." They heard Gimli say as he he gestured the four Hobbits to come closer to him.

"They say a sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf Witch of terrible power." Gimli warned as he looked warily around the forest, the only noise to be heard was the soft rusting of leaves caught in the light breeze. "Gimli!" Evelina said a little too sharply. "Our best friend, Luna if an elf witch and she is also the granddaughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."  
"I'm sorry Lass. I meant no offence to your friend; it's that all who look upon her fall under her spell and they're never seen again. Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." He growled as he held his axe tighter. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Gimli stopped short with a soft 'ooh' when a arrow was suddenly pointing at his face. Elves appeared all around them pointing their arrows au them as the leader of the two stepped forward flanked by two other elves who seemed to be his younger brothers, if their similar appearance was anything to go by. 

"A dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." The leader said coldly as he looked at Gimli who growled at him, he looked around at the others in the Fellowship, he seemed to recognise Aragorn and Legolas for he gave them a small nod but his eyes softened when he saw Evelina, but his friendly appearance turned stiff and cold as he glared at Aragorn and Legolas when he noticed how close they were standing to Evelina. But before he could say anything a dreamy voice sounded from behind him. "Now, Haldir. Aragorn and Legolas are Evelina's mates as well." Luna said she walked out from behind a tree. 

She was dressed in a long one shouldered dress that was pure white part from the bits of gold and silver around the neckline and waist, her long blonde hair lose and curly around her waist apart from the few strands she'd plaited abs like usual Luna wasn't wearing any shoes though Evelina knew this time it wasn't because of people or nargles stealing her shoes it was because she was comfortable enough to walk around bare feet. "Luna!" Evelina cried as she ran to hug her best friend whom she hadn't seen in months. "Hello Evelina. Hello Neville." Luna said serenely as she hugged her two best friends. 

Everyone seemed to fade into the background as the three friends caught up with each other asking after each other's wellbeing. "Oh, Eve there is something I need to tell you." Luna said seriously no sign of the usual dreamy quality that was always in her voice which attracted the others attention as well.

"What is it?" Evelina asked worried for her friend.   
"It's not all bad," Luna assured her sister in all but blood. "Andromeda and Teddy they're here. The Wild Hunt brought them here after Bellatrix attacked them." Luna explained gently. Evelina's eyes widened and fire burned in her eyes as the fur on her tails puffed up and her ears flattened sideways on her head. "What?! Are they alright?!" She asked frantically. Luna put her hands on her friends shoulders in the hope of calming her but it was no use. "They are fine Eve I promise. Andromeda had prayed to them a couple of weeks before and the Wild Hunt got them out before Bellatrix could fully get through the wards."

"They are safe in Caras Galadhon with grandmother and grandfather they are eager to meet you especially little Teddy he wants his mummy he doesn't want his grandmother or his auntie Luna." Luna told her with a slight shrug to her shoulders she knew how attached Teddy was to her friend and it didn't bother her he was only a toddler after all. Evelina's shoulders relaxed slightly when she heard that they were safe but her heart clenched when she heard how much her little boy was missing her. "What did you mean, when you said Haldir is Eve's mate as well?" Legolas asked Luna but he was glaring at Haldir who was also glaring at him and Aragorn. He'd only just accepted that he had to share her with Aragorn and now he has to share her with another friend.

"Legolas do not start this again!" Neville snapped. "My sister is going into heat and if you three cant accept that all three of you are her mates then you don't deserve her!" The three looked ashamed they weren't being very good mates; they looked over at Evelina to see her shifting a bit in place and biting her lip trying to hold whimpers in, her Kitsune was at the forefront of her mind right now with all three mates in close proximity and her heat so close but she kept looking towards the tall tree in the distance that was obviously Caras Galadhon. "Come on grandmother and grandfather are waiting for you." Luna said as she started to lead them towards the magnificent tree that seemed to gleam brighter than all the others.

"Frodo is coming with us and you will not bind Gimli!" Evelina said firmly not even looking behind her when she didn't hear the others following, when she still didn't hear the others following her Luna and Neville age turned around hands on her hips and her tails flicking agitated behind her. "I mean it!" She snapped her green eyes glowing with her anger and magic that was close to the surface. Relenting Haldir told his brothers and other members of the guard to let them pass. Evan though he'd just met her he didn't want to get on her bad side. "Thank you Eve." Frodo said relived as he walked alongside her, Gimli grunting his thanks too as he hurried to catch up with her trying to put as much distance between him and the elves. Evelina waved away their thanks as she asked Luna all about her little boy. 

****

Eventually the Fellowship came to a stop before a wide Grand Staircase where the Lord and Lady of the Forest were descending almost effortlessly it seemed like they were gliding, they shown as bright as the stars above omitting a silvery light behind them. "Ten are here, yet eleven set out from Rivendell. Where is Gandalf for I would like to speak with him." Lord Celeborn asked as he looked around at the group gathered before him and his wife. "He has fallen into shadow." Lady Galadriel said softly as she looked into the heads of the members of the Fellowship. "Your quest stands on the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will be the ruin for all. But, hope remains while the company is true, do not let your hearts be troubled go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Evelina, young Teddy and Andromeda are waiting for you, but you shall see them soon as your heat as reached its peak." Lady Galadriel said her eyes shining as a knowing smile appeared on her face as she noticed the three men move closer to her. 

"Orophin, Rumil show the rest of the Fellowship where they shall be staying and Luna my dear show Evelina, Aragorn, Legolas and Haldir the room we set up for them." Lady Galadriel said a smirk spreading across her face as she turned and went back up the stairs Lord Celeborn following after her shaking his head at his wife and granddaughter. "This way." Luna said as skipped up another lot of stairs that she and her grandmother had prepared ready for their arrival.


	14. Completed Bond

Chapter Fourteen, Completed Bond

It had been just over three weeks since they entered Lothlórien and Evelina had gone off with her mates to complete the bonding as she'd gone into heat, though she didn't enter the heat fully till a week later so it gave her time to get to know her new mate Haldir. But now the rest of the Fellowship was waiting for their other members to return though Lady Galadriel had assured them they would be back sometime today. "Unca Nev?" Little Teddy asked from where Merry and Pippin were keeping him occupied as Neville, Luna and Andromeda catched up on all that had been going on while they were apart. 

"What's the matter Teddy?" Neville asked as he turned to look at his nephew. "Where mummy?" Teddy asked with large watery green eyes that were so much like Evelina's that the rest of the Fellowship almost believed that Teddy was her biological son, before anyone could answer a familiar voice sounded from behind them. "I'm here Teddy." Evelina said tiredly but she had a wide smile on her face as Teddy ran towards her, crouching down she opened her arms for him as he ran to her clutching on to her shirt. 

The rest of the Fellowship noticed how Aragorn, Legolas and Haldir all stayed close to her. Neville frowned at how close they were and how protective they were and that could only mean one thing. 'Oh Eve, why does everything happen to you.' Neville thought but as he looked at the happy family he knew that when Evelina found out she would immediately start to blame herself and Neville was not going to let that happen he was going to protect his little sister even if it meant from herself. "I missed you mummy." Teddy said still holding onto his mother as she stood up with him so he was nestled on her hip his head resting on her shoulder. "And I you Teddy," Evelina replied softly as she kissed his forehead. "Would you like to meet your new daddies?" She asked calmly but those who knew her well could sense the hesitance in her voice.

"I have new daddies?" Teddy asked his voice full of wonder. Evelina nodded her head as she watched her precious little boy carefully, "Three new daddies Teddy. You're one special little boy Teddy as you have two mummies and four daddies who love you, lots of aunties and uncles who love you as well as your grandparents. I love you so much cub, you can meet your new daddies but only if you want to."  
"I want to meet them. Please mummy?" Teddy said eagerly bouncing up and down excitedly laughing Evelina kissed his forehead as she re-settled him on her hip. "Of course you can Teddy." She said as they turned to three men standing behind her. "Teddy these are your daddies. The man with black hair is your daddy Aragon," Evelina said pointing to Aragorn who smiled and kissed Teddy on the head that laughed and hugged him tightly around the neck, once Teddy had let go Evelina introduced Legolas and Haldir. "Teddy these two are elves just like auntie Luna but the one dressed in green is your daddy Legolas and the other is your daddy Haldir." Evelina said smiling lovingly at her three mates and her little boy. "Hello." Teddy said excitedly as he waved to his other daddies, though soon his brow pulled into a frown. 

"What's wrong Teddy?" Aragon asked concerned that they'd overwhelmed their new son. "What's the Elvish 'ord vor daddy?" Teddy asked his head cocked to the side thoughtfully and Aragorn, Legolas and Haldir realised that Evelina did that too when she was thinking. "It's Ada, Teddy." Haldir supplied.  
"Thank you." Teddy beamed at him. "Your daddy, he said pointing at Aragorn. "Papa," he said pointing at Legolas in turn. "And Ada." Teddy finished seeming very pleased with himself as he pointed at Haldir. Kissing his head endearingly Evelina placed him carefully on the ground and whispered in his ear, "why don't you go and cheer up your uncle Frodo." Evelina suggested knowing Luna and Neville would have introduced everyone as such. "Okay. Bye mummy, daddy, papa, Ada." He shouted as he ran off over to where the four Hobbits sat quietly with Gimli, his hair changing from red to black and then to dark blonde then white blonde, his four parents watching him carefully. 

***

It was close to two months since the Fellowship had arrived in Lothlórien due to Lady Galadriel's insistence that they stay and get over the death of Gandalf and also so the new bond between Evelina, Aragorn, Legolas and Haldir could solidify otherwise it may hurt Evelina if she was separated from Haldir so soon after completing the bond; but Evelina feared it may be down to something else that was making Lady Galadriel insist on them staying and she was right. She was pregnant. Two months pregnant to be exact, she had gone to Lady Galadriel a couple of days ago as she was throwing up nearly all the time she was fortunate enough that only Andromeda and Luna knew and they were the ones that took her to see Lady Galadriel who then revealed the happy news, depending on how you looked at it. And now she had to somehow break it to the rest of the company who had become like family to her in the short space of time that they'd been together. 

"Eve. Stop it." Neville's voice sounded from behind her, Luna and Andromeda had come back little over an hour ago, they said that Evelina wanted to be alone for awhile, luckily Teddy was still down for his nap otherwise they'd have an emotional toddler on their hands wanting his mummy. Jumping as she was suddenly brought out of her thoughts Evelina turned round to face her brother, tears streaming down her face. "It's my fault Nev. They're going to hate me; I knew it was too good to be true." She said sobbing into Neville's chest.

“Eve shh, it’s alright they’re not going to hate you.” Neville assured his sister. “Remember what Aragon and Legolas told you and what Haldir himself even told you when you told him of your fears before you mated, they think it’s a blessing in this dark time, something to give them hope, something to motivate them like nothing else can. Just like it did for Remus when Dora was pregnant with Teddy. They love you Eve and nothing will change that, in fact they’ll become even more protective of you and will love you even more and I’m sure Teddy will be thrilled to find out he’s going to be a big brother.” Evelina nodded and could now agree with her brother now that she had calmed down but Neville knew nothing but mate’s reassurance would fully get rid of the doubt. “Now, why don’t we go and find and find them and you can tell them the good news.” He said as he led her back towards the Fellowship.

 

Aragon, Legolas and Haldir smiled as they came into the clearing but their smiles instantly turned into frowns of concern when they noticed the tear tracks on her face. “What’s wrong Meleth-nǐn?” has he wrapped his arms around as if he could protect her from whatever had caused her such turmoil. Evelina noticed out of the corner of her eye that Neville had gone to check on Teddy for and smiled gratefully at him when he mouthed that he was still asleep. Turning back to her expectant and worried mates she gathered her courage. “I’m pregnant.” she told them “Two months pregnant.” She waited expectantly for them to start shouting at her but she was surprised and relived when all three of had large smiles spreading across their faces and each in turn kissed her passionately on the lips.

 

“That is tremendous news my love.” Haldir said as he kissed her lovingly on the forehead. “It gives us hope that in these dark times life can still be born. Of course all of us will do our best to keep you and the baby safe and even if it is not mine I shall love him or her as my own as I do with Teddy. But why are you so sad my love?” He asked confused, his silver eyes dimming ever so slightly. “You don’t hate, do you? Any of you?” Evelina asked unsurely as she looked at each of them in the eye.

“Of course we don’t Lina. You have given us so many precious gifts in such a short time not only do we have you, which none of us thought we’d ever find our One but you have also given us all an extended family with yours, our own very own son and another miracle that grows within you.” Legolas told her sincerely with such love and devotion that Evelina couldn’t help but believe and hugged each of them in turn.

 

Later that evening the four of them explained to Teddy that he was going to be a big brother but they would love him just the same as they did now when the new baby or babies came, unlike some other children who get jealous when their parents are going to have another baby Teddy was ecstatic. After hugging and Evelina he ran off practically jumping for joy as he shouted at the top of his voice and telling anyone who would listen that he was going to be a big brother.


	15. The Mirror

Chapter Fifteen, The Mirror 

 

"I don't want you to go mummy!" Teddy cried onto her shoulder from where she was holding him in her arms. Evelina felt her heart breaking as her baby boy sobbed into her shoulder his tiny arms wrapped tightly around her neck, she looked up at the other members of the Fellowship seeing them standing before Lady Galadriel as she gave each of them gifts. "I know baby but I'll see you real soon I promise and granny has the mirror so you can see and talk to me whenever you want baby, but you got to stay here with granny while mummy and your daddies, uncles and aunt deal with the bad people. And I'll be with you again before you know it." Evelina promised praying to anyone who'd listen that she and everyone else made it back safely to her baby. 

 

"You pwomise?" Teddy asked his wide emerald eyes so much like her own shinning with tears, as he removed his head from her neck to look her in the eyes. "I promise Teddy. You know mummy never breaks her promises does she?" Teddy shook his head no a small smile spreading across his lips. "Now let's wipe away these tears and go and see what everyone got from Lady Galadriel. Hmm?" Evelina asked as wiped the tears off of Teddy's cheeks. Nodding his head Teddy smiled brightly at his mummy resting his head on her shoulder as she carried him over to the others just in time for them to hear the last of it. 

 

"Now, Aragorn, Legolas and Haldir there is nothing greater that I can give you then what you already have. Though Legolas you can keep the bow." Lady Galadriel smiled. "You have not only have your One and a son but you also have another three blessings on the way and there is no greater gift than the gift of children and you have been gifted with four. I wish you many more in the future and wish you safety on your journey, for now I bid you farewell." Lady Galadriel smiled laughing joyously at the bewildered looks on everyone's faces. "Oh, and Evelina you will find your father in Rohan."

"He's alive?" Evelina gasped holding a hand to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. Lady Galadriel beamed at her nodding her head her golden blonde hair falling in her face. 

 

"Yes. He is married to the Prince Theodred and I believe if you use that wonderful mirror of yours he will answer." Lady Galadriel called over her shoulder as they piled into the board after a tearful goodbye to Teddy, Andy and Haldir who made Aragorn and Legolas swear that they'll protect Eve to the death. Evelina zoned out for most of the journey as she thought over all that Lady Galadriel had said, was her dad really alive? If he was would he be angry that she'd found her three mates or would he be happy? She knew without a doubt that at first he would not be happy about her pregnancy as he'd told her on more than one account that she wasn't allowed to date till she was forty. 

 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Aragorn placing a soft hand on her shoulder startling her that she nearly fell out of the boat if it wasn't for Aragorn's arm around her. "Evelina we're going to rest here for the night than carry on in the morning." Aragorn told her as he helped her out of the boat. "Alright I'll get started on the protection charms." She looked around to see if anyone was watching before she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Especially as Gollum has been following us since Moria. We don't want him to throttle us in our sleep in attempt to get the ring." At hearing this Aragorn held her close to protect her. Smiling sweetly at him she kissed her cheek and made her way over to Neville and Luna to help with the enchantments only pausing to give Legolas a kiss on the cheek as she passed. 

 

\--------- Line Break -----------------

 

After everyone had eaten a filling meal courtesy of Sam they sat around the fire to keep close to each other as no one wanted to wander off to far even if there were enchantments surrounding them. As if Luna knew what Evelina was thinking she placed a comforting hand on her forearm smiling encouragingly at her. "It's okay Eve use it grandmother would not have lied to you."

"Use what?" Pippin asked curiously as he shuffled closer to where Evelina was sitting with Neville and Luna. Instead of answering Evelina pulled the mirror out of her bag and taking a deep breath she called out her father's name her voice shaking slightly. "Sirius Black."

 

Within moments the mirror lit up a bright blue colour and when the light faded her father's face was smiling back at her his eyes filling with tears as he looked at his daughter who he thought he'd never see again. "Eve? Is that really you?" Sirius asked his voice also trembling. Evelina nodded her head as tears tumbled down her face. "Yea dad it's me." Evelina choked.

"Oh my baby. My baby girl where are you? How're you?" Sirius asked as ran his eyes over to make sure she wasn't injured, Evelina let out a wet laugh her dad would never change. "I'm fine dad we just left Lothlórien. I can't wait to see you I miss you. Andy says to tell you she'll hex you into next week for scaring us." Sirius gulped he sometimes forgot that Andy was in fact a Slytherin. "I miss you too I can't wait to see you. Who's with you? Is-is Andy with you?"

 

"No she stayed in Lothlórien with Teddy. I'm with Luna and Neville and some others I can't really say who dad as its not really safe, but I'm fine I promise. I met my three mates dad and yes before you say anything they are treating me well one of them Haldir stayed in Lothlórien to protect Teddy and Andy." Evelina rushed to say before he could interrupt and start ranting about her not allowed to date or anything till she was forty. Sirius narrowed his eyes at her as he caught her rolling her eyes taking a breath he counted to ten before releasing it, deciding he was calm enough to speak, (he'd deal with her mates when he saw them) he chose to ignore that for now and concentrate on talking to his daughter who he hadn't seen in two nearly three years he missed her greatly and couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again.

 

"How're you, Neville and Luna really Eve and don't think about lying to me." Sirius said seriously raising an eyebrow as if to say are you going to challenge me. Sighing in defeat Evelina seemed to slump in on herself slightly as did Neville and Luna shocking the Fellowship as the three spilled their hearts out to Sirius. "It's-its hard dad. How did you cope the first time? And then to go through that place and then you come out and another bloody war was starting. I'm not cursing that's what everyone calls it. There was so much blood, so much death. I could have stopped it if I was quicker. Hermione wouldn't be dead, Ron wouldn't hate me and..." 

 

"Evelina stop it right now!" Neville shouted interrupting her. "It was not your fault! You were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor were Hermione and you were tortured. How could you save her when you yourself was tortured and Dean and Ron only barely just saved you. Don't blame yourself." Neville pleaded as he and Luna wrapped their arms around their sister. "We created that spell that stripped Rabastan and Rodolphus of their magic they can never harm anyone again now it's just Bellatrix and we'll deal with her like we do everything, together." Luna joined in trying to calm her sister. 

 

"Eve. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that and I know there's more your not telling me but the way I coped and still am coping was and still is you. Before you were born I shared everything with James, Lily and Remus and you need to do the same to those around you and I'm only a call away. But when you came along you brought joy and love back into our lives in those Dark times you were such a happy baby always smiling and laughing and when I met you again at thirteen, after all you'd been through so far all you'd seen you could still smile and I swore to myself that if you could then I could too. I know Teddy did for you from what I saw before the Ministry battle and I bet he still does. Sometimes the best way to overcome something is to share it. Now, get some sleep its late I'll talk to you again soon I love you pup." 

 

"I love you too dad. Night." Evelina smiled feeling better than she had in a while. "Goodnight pup. Night Luna, Neville." Sirius said before he shut the connection. Putting her mirror away she bid everyone a goodnight as she moved off to the side Neville and Luna following as they too settled down for the night. The rest of the Fellowship sat and watched them for a while not quite sure what to say and yet not wanting to break the silence that they were surrounded in. 

 

All they could do was hope that now they'd spoken to a once lost loved one they'll open up and trust them a bit more, but they would not push the issue as they were finally realising all that the three youngest of their group had suffered through. And for one Frodo Baggins he felt a certain kingmenship to Evelina Wynter Lillian Potter-Black as she knew what he was going through feeling the weight of the world on his small shoulders and trying not to crumple under it. With those thoughts in mind the Fellowship settled in for an uneasy sleep as they each thought of ways they could not only help their three youngest compadres but also Frodo who was starting to crack. An unspoken agreement passed between Aragorn and Boromir as the two seasoned warriors and men of Gondor stayed up taking watch keeping eyes out for the Uruks Lord Celeborn had warned them off before they set off for their journey but also for the elusive Gollum. They know one thing for sure it was going to be a long night indeed.


	16. Parting of the Fellowship

Chapter Sixteen, Parting of the Fellowship 

 

The Fellowship had just pulled up on the Western shore as they'd been unable to shake the Orcs that were following them along the Eastern shore, somehow these Orcs were more skilful, more cunning, faster and were able to move in sunlight then normal Orcs and that worried the Company especially Aragorn and Legolas as Evelina was pregnant and carrying their children. It seemed what Gandalf had seen and what Lord Celeborn had told them was indeed true; no matter how they wish it wasn't so. Saruman had bred an army of Uruks from Orcs and Goblin, how many he bred or how many were following them they did not know and that made them uneasy.

 

"We'll arrive on the Eastern shore at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We'll approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn told the company. "From the North?" Gimli argued. "Emin muil is labyrinth of razor sharp rock and after that it gets even better." Gimli snapped. "Festering stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road. I suggest you rest and cover your strength Master Dwarf." Aragorn snipped. Gimli spluttered angrily for a few seconds before turning to Pippin insisting that he ignore what Aragorn had said. 

 

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked suddenly worriedly, startling Evelina from her doze where she'd been laying on Neville's shoulder. Everyone looked around them to find that in fact Frodo was gone and so was Boromir, Aragorn's brow crinkled into a frown as he looked into the tree line. "Boromir went to get firewood as he noticed Eve shivering." Luna told him defending her mate though she too was worried about him. Even with the spell they'd all put on him the ring still had a strong hold on him especially in a moment of weakness, though he'd been having less and less lately as they grew closer together. "Nevertheless, we'll look for them both its not safe to wander alone." Aragorn said as everyone headed in the woods in search of their missing members.

 

***

 

Eve, Luna and Neville had just arrived fighting along side Aragorn defending themselves against the Urukais, the three of them standing back to back while Aragorn fought near them though he kept throwing Evelina worried looks. "Eve!! Get out of here!" Aragorn shouted.

"Are you? No. Then I don't think so." Evelina retorted not looking at him. "Anyway, where would I go? There's hundreds of them." Aragorn sighed he knew she was right it was better she was here with them then by herself he just hoped the others were alright. 

 

Soon Legolas and Gimli joined them slaughtering more of the Uruks especially when they got to close to Eve. As the last Uruk near them was killed a horn sounded from a distance. "The horn of Gondor." Aragorn realised as he started running towards where the sound was coming from slaying Urukais as he went the others following. Neville, Luna and Evelina imagined Boromir blowing the horn and Apparated to where he was. As they arrived Urukais were carrying away Merry and Pippin while Boromir had just been shot with a third arrow finally bringing him to his knees. "Avada Kedavra." Luna shouted killing the Urukai instantly as he prepared to fire another arrow at Boromir, while Evelina ran over to Boromir. 

 

"I'm sorry I have failed you all." Boromir gasped stopping Evelina from pulling the arrows out of his chest. "They took the little ones. Frodo? Where is Frodo?"

"Don't worry about that right now let me just heal you." Evelina placated as she broke the arrows in half. "This is going to hurt I'm sorry." Evelina apologised as she cut the arrows out, pouring potion after potion into the wounds before placing a salve over them and closing them with magic. Once she was satisfied they were closed properly she placed another covering of salve of them before bandaging them up and giving Boromir three blood replenishing potions and a pain potion to drink. "You should be okay now but I'll check them later." Evelina assured as she cleaned off her hands. 

 

"Thank you Eve." Boromir says gratefully as he slowly stood up with Luna's help. "Where is Frodo? The Uruks they took the little ones!" He said agitatedly and with a hint of self hate in his voice. "I let Frodo go. Sam as most likely gone with him." Aragorn told them. 

"Then you did what I could not." Boromir said sadly. 

"Don't!" Luna said firmly stopping Boromir in his tracks. Legolas helped Evelina up off of the floor only for her to nearly collapse back down if it weren't for Legolas's quick reflexes. "Eve?! Are you alright?" Aragorn rushed over to her joking Legolas in wrapping his own arms around her keeping her steady.

 

"I'm fine. Just got up too quick." Evelina assured as they made their way back to where they made camp Neville and Luna healing the others of any injuries they occurred. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore." Legolas said as he and Boromir pushed the remaining boats into the river but paused when they saw no one else was moving. "You mean not to follow them." Legolas realised.

"Their paths no longer align with us. It pains me to say this, it feels like during the war when Luna and I had to say goodbye to Eve. But the Fellowship still stands as long as stand true to one another." Neville said when Gimli opened his mouth though he quickly closed it nodding his head in agreement. 

 

"Neville's right. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death! Leave all that can be spared." He ordered.

"We can do one better." Luna said as she made all their things smaller and lightweight. Aragorn nodded gratefully as he sheathed his dagger. "Are you alright my love?" He asked worriedly as Evelina was still rather pale. "I'm fine." She assured though no one was convinced, as she finished packing her beaded bag. Reluctantly they all let it go, for now. "Let's hunt some Orc." Aragorn said. 

"YES!!!" Gimli shouted as he ran off into the trees following the direction the Urukais took the others following him.


	17. Meeting the Father

Chapter Seventeen, Meeting the Father

 

For three days and nights with no rest what remained of the company chased after the Urukais that taken two of their friends captive. It was late evening when they realised the Urkus were heading to Isengard and Saruman was the cause. "Lassie are you alright?" Gimli asked when Evelina froze where she stood her face drained of all colour. In the quietness that surrounded them the others heard and immediately rushed over to Evelina. "Meleth-nîn, are you alright?" Aragorn and Legolas asked worriedly.

"Legolas did you say Isengard?" Evelina asked quickly sharing a worried look with Neville and Luna before her face became firm and angry a look that matched Neville's own. Seeing the looks the three shared the four men were left confused at what had caused them such distress. "What's the matter?" Boromir asked who'd been rather quiet as they chased after the Uruks. 

 

He received no answer instead Luna spoke to her brother and sister. "Gwathel, Gwador calm down! Eve getting yourself worked to like this will not help you or my nieces or nephews." Luna said firmly no sign of her usual airiness in her voice.

"Gwathel, she's come to kill us!" Neville said shortly. "She nearly got Andy and Teddy. She's torn mine and Eve's family apart as well as countless others, she's tortured you and Eve and I'll not let her do so again while I still draw breath." Neville swore.

"What is going on?" Legolas asked confused why the three were worried and angry and why Eve was close to snarling. "Bellatrix Lestrange one of the darkest and deranged witches you'll find is hellbent on killing us though mainly me. She tried to kill my dad, her own cousin. She's the reason I have this," Evelina told them as she rolled up her sleeve showing them the cursed words carved into her forearm, 'Freak and Dirty Blood' and taking away the glamour on her throat that covered the scar there. "It was her who did this to you?!" Aragorn asked angrily gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. 

"You knew?" Legolas accused whirling around to face his friend. 

"Of course I didn't I saw them when I first met her and Neville when I questioned why they were out by themselves. Is she here then?" He asked the three of them. 

"Yes Grandmother warned us. Bellatrix has joined Saruman." Luna told them solemnly. 

"We've wasted enough time we need to hurry." Evelina said hastily changing the subject as she started running the others behind her. 

 

***

 

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Legolas said solemnly looking from the sun to his friends and family. They heard hundreds of hooves pounding the ground behind them and quickly dove for cover only to find out it was Riders of Rohan. "Riders of Rohan what news from the mark?!" Aragorn shouted only for the riders to turn around and surround them. "What business does three men, two elves, a dwarf and Kitsune have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" A blonde man snapped riding forward. As he came closer he noticed Evelina's slight pregnant belly and the scar along her neck and immediately jumped to conclusions. "You're with child! And these barbarians have hurt you!" He cried outraged. 

 

"No they haven't." Evelina tried but the man wasn't listening.

"Give me your names now! And explain what has happened to her!" He snapped pointing to Evelina. Gimli not liking what this horseman was suggesting glared up at the man as he said snidely. "Give me your name horse master and I shall give you mine."

"I'd cut off your head dwarf if it stood a little higher from the ground." The man sneered hatefully. 

"You'll die before your stroke fell." Legolas snapped aiming his arrow at the man as Gimli growled reaching for his axe only for the other riders to aim their spears at them. "Stop! Stop it!" Evelina shouted angrily the air becoming thick with her magic. 

 

"Eve? Pup?" A familiar voice called as a man got off of his horse pulling off his helmet and walking towards them though the blonde man tried to stop him. "My Lord Sirius you need to stay back."

"If you don't get out of my way now Eomer you will regret it!" Sirius snarled roughly pushing the man, Eomer out of the way. "Sweetheart." Sirius said holding his arms out to Evelina who was stood still staring at Sirius with wide watery eyes. "Dad?" Evelina asked softly. Sirius nodded and that was all Evelina needed before running into his arms wrapping her arms tightly around him as he did the same to her. "It's okay now Eve you can let go now. I've got you your safe." Sirius said softly as the pair fell to the floor in their embrace. 

 

All that could be heard was Evelina's sobs as she cried into her father's shoulder as he too cried into her's. Aragorn seeing Eomer was still tense and was glaring at them he made the introductions trying to draw the attention away from his One as she reunited with her long lost father. "I'm Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, Boromir son of Denethor, Gimli son of Gloin, Lord Neville son of the late Lord Frank Longbottom, Lady Luna granddaughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and Lady Evelina daughter of the late Lord James Potter and Lord Sirius. We're friends of Rohan and of your King Theoden." Aragorn placated.

 

"King Theodred no longer recognises friend from foe, not even his own kin." Another male said as he pushed through the ground patting Eomer's shoulder as he went. "I'm Theodred son of the King and this is my cousin Eomer and my husband Sirius. My father's mind as been ensnared by Saruman the White, we are loyal to my father trying to get him to fight back and so we are banished." Theodred sighed as he knelt down next to his husband trying to get a better look at his new daughter. Pulling back from the hug slightly Sirius cupped Evelina's face in his hands as he looked from her to Neville and Luna; each looking more weary then he'd last seen them.

 

"What is it pup?" Sirius asked when he felt Evelina flinch at the mention of Saruman. "It's not Saruman who has ensnared Grandpa's mind dad. Don't you recognise it?" She asked fear and pain present in her voice. Sirius's eyes widened as he realised what she meant. "No she can't be here." He breathed softly. 

"She is Sirius. She's here to kill us, though mainly Eve. But she'll have to get through me first I'd protect my sisters and nephew and nieces to my dying breath." Neville swore fiercely.

 

"Neville!" Evelina hissed her eyes wide with fear and her magic thick in the air once more. "Don't say that. Don't you dare say that enough people I've cared about and Loved have died I won't lose anyone else I can't. I just can't." She cried hysterically sobbing into her dad's chest once more as Aragorn and Legolas came over trying to soothe her. "Shhh Eve. No one is going up leave you, you're not going to lose anyone just calm down it's not good for you or the babies." Aragorn soothed. 

 

"Babies?!" Sirius exclaimed shocked not having heard what Eomer had said as he'd been too busy taking in the sight of his daughter for the first time in ages that didn't include a mirror. "I found my mates dad. Aragorn and Legolas are two of them Haldir is my third but he resides in Lothlórien." Evelina explained after she'd calmed down. "Lady Galadriel told me I'm two months pregnant with triplets about a week ago."

"No you're too young to have mates let alone be a mother and pregnant." Sirius denied shaking his head reacting exactly as James had when he found out about her mates. "I've been a mother since I was sixteen to Teddy dad, when Remus and Dora died the year after we thought you died dad." Sirius closed his mouth at that he couldn't deny that his daughter had to grow up far too young and far too quickly, while mourning the loss of his friend and that his daughter has been alone for three years with no family except Andy, Neville, Luna and some of the Weasleys. 

 

"Fine where were you heading and why do you all especially my daughter look weary to the bone?" Sirius asked as he stood up Theodred helping Evelina up wrapping his arm around her to steady her. "We were tracking a pack of Urkai westward across the plain they've taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn explained. Sirius and Theodred shared a grimace that the three world travellers didn't miss. "What is it?" Neville asked. With a heavy sigh he Theodred explained with a heavy heart he knew just from the shirt moment with her and what Sirius had told him, it was going to affect his new daughter the most. "The Uraki are dead we slaughtered them in the night. I'm sorry but we left none alive."

 

"But there were two Hobbits!" Gimli exclaimed hurriedly. "Did you see two Hobbits with them?"

"They'd be small only children to your eyes." Aragorn said calmly only his hastiness gave him away. 

"I'm sorry." Eomer said instead. He turned his head and whistled calling forth four horses. "Have a look for your friends but do not dare to hope it has forsaken these lands. Let these horses bring you better fortune then their former masters."

"Cousin, Sirius and I will be travelling with them. I doubt Sirius want to leave his daughter so soon and neither do I after just meeting my new daughter. 

 

You are to ride and guide the Rohirrim in my stead." Theodred told his cousin firmly. Eomer bowed his head leading the Rohirrim north. "Luna you can ride with me." Theodred offered as he helped her on to his horse while Sirius did the same to their daughter. Once everyone was on horseback they rode to where they saw smoke coming from the burnt carcasses of Urkai searching for their friends. 

"It's one of their wee belts," Gimli said when they reached the burning carcasses. "Hiro îth...ab 'wanath," Legolas whispered softly. "May they find peace in death," he translated, noting Evelina's curious eye. "ARRRGGGHHHH!" Aragorn shouted, falling to his knees. "We have failed them," Luna muttered. Boromir wrapped her in a tight hug. Aragorn's eyes widened when he saw something on the ground. He crawled forward. Everyone followed him. "A hobbit laid here. And another. Their hands were bound." Aragorn continued following the trail. "Their bonds were cut. The tracks lead away from the battle."

 

"Fangorn Forest?" Gimli asked. "What madness led them in there?" Luna shrugged her shoulders and started walking into the forest. The others followed. "These are strange tracks," Theodred frowned once they were all in the forest. "I'm getting seriously claustrophobic," Evelina groaned. She clung to Legolas' and Aragorn's arm. "I don't like it in here." Since the Dursleys she could never stand being somewhere the air was close. "The forest is old," Legolas said. "Very old. Full of memory...and anger. The trees are speaking to each other."

"Do lower your axe, Gimli," Luna said. "I don't think the trees appreciate it." Gimli's eyes widened and he quickly lowered his axe.

 

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered urgently. "Nad nâ ennas."

"Man cenich?' Aragorn asked.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas replied. Aragorn, Theodred, Sirius and Boromir all drew their swords. Legolas drew his bow. Gimli raised his axe. While Evelina, Luna and Neville drew their swords their bows at the ready due to their magic. 

"Do not let him speak," Sirius instructed. "He'll put a spell on us. We must be quick!" Legolas, Gimli and the three young works travellers let their axe and arrow fly which immediately dropped to the ground. While the rest all dropped their swords as they became blisteringly hot. 

 

A figure was covered by a blinding light. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the figure said.

"Where are they?" Boromir demanded. He squinted in an attempt to see through the light.

"They travelled this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded. "Show yourself." The light dissipated. Gandalf was left standing where it once was. "Gandalf!" Evelina yelled. She ran forward and hugged him. She was closely followed by Luna.

 

"Hello, my dears," Gandalf smiled, hugging them back. Gandalf recounted the story of how he battled and defeated the balrog. "Gandalf...yes, that is what they used to call me. I was Gandalf the Grey. Now, I am Gandalf the White. And I come to you at the turn of the tide." Gandalf threw a grey cloak over his shoulders. "Come, we must make our way to Edoras, Saruman has ensnared the mind of the King for too long." Gandalf said hurriedly as they exited the forest Gimli grumbling that this new Gandalf was more grumpy then the old one.

"No." Theodred said firmly causing everyone to stop and stare at the Prince.

 

"My Lord we need to free your father from Saruman's clutches if we do not-"

"Yes we do and I'd give nothing more than to see my father free again but it can wait till tomorrow. I will not risk the health of my daughter or my grandchildren we will rest here tonight." Theodred said firmly. Gandalf sighed and reluctantly agreed as he knew the two Lords would not be swayed and he could tell the others agreed with them especially with how exhausted Evelina looked leaning against her father. 

 

"Right, Neville, Luna and I will do the enchantments. Dad, can you and Papa set up the tent? It's in my bag." Evelina instructed giving her dad her bag as she joined Neville and Luna in casting protective charms around their perimeter. "I love this tent." Gimli cried running in and searing himself in the chair he'd claimed once Sirius had finished putting it up with magic, the other following. 

 

"Eve will settle down your going to make yourself collapse." Sirius said sternly as he watched her dart around the tent doing everything she deemed fit needed doing. Aragorn and Legolas got up from the sofa and led to seating her between them as she laid across them her head on Aragorn's chest and her feet in Legolas's lap. She soon drifted off into a deep sleep in the safe cocoon her mates provided. 

 

***

The following morning once everything had been put away and all existence that they'd been there was gone, they all climbed back on their designated horses. Gandalf let loose a long whistle, and his horse, Shadowfax came running forth. "That is one of the Mearas," Luna smiled, petting the snout of the horse. "Hello, Shadowfax." Shadowfax neighed and butted his head into Luna's hand. "Be careful what you say to the king," Gandalf warned as he pulled himself up onto Shadowfax. They set off at a fast pace trying to cover as much ground as possible as they rode to Edoras. 

 

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli grumbled as they rode through the gates of Edoras not a sound was made as they rode through everyone was quiet and subdued not even the children ran about playing. They pulled up beside the stables climbing off of them and giving them to the Stable-hands to be looked after while they were here; Theodred glanced at the ground as he pulled his hood over his head. It wouldn't be good if the guards recognized him. Sirius followed suit. "Ah," Gandalf smiled as the group finished climbing the steps. "Hama."

"I cannot allow you into the hall of Theoden-King so heavily armed, Gandalf Greyhame, by order of Grima Wormtongue." Gandalf nodded and gestured for the others to remove their weapons. "My Prince? My Lord?" Hama asked softly when Theodred and Sirius handed him their swords. 

 

Theodred and Sirius smirked and held a finger to their lips, making sure the shadow of their hoods covered their face, while Sirius secretly kept his wand on him along with Neville, Evelina and Luna. Hama's face lit up and he nodded. "Your staff," he reminded Gandalf.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick, would you?" Gandalf asked innocently. Neville decided to help him feign old age and grabbed his left arm for support. Leaning heavily on Neville, Gandalf entered the hall with the others following. "Gandalf the Grey is coming, my lord," Grima announced. "He is a herald of woe."

 

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden-King," Gandalf said simply.

"He is not welcome," Wormtongue hissed in Theoden's ear.

"Why...should I welcome you...Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden wheezed. Theodred visibly cringed at the state his father was in. Sirius lay a comforting hand on his arm. "A just question my liege," Wormtongue agreed. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf commanded.

 

"Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I did not pass through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf raised his staff, and Wormtongue was blasted back. "I told you to take his staff!" Grima shouted. The guards started to surround the companions.

"Immobulus!" Evelina shouted. The guards immediately froze. Eowyn burst through the door. Eowyn looked around for her cousin, but she didn't recognize him because of his hood. She went forwards to intervene but Neville held her back. "Wait." He hissed. Gandalf moved to stand directly in front of Theoden. "Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf thrust his staff forward, sending Theoden back into his throne.

 

"Hearken to me, and I shall release you from the curse!" Theoden began to laugh in Saruman's voice. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Gandalf threw his cloak off his shoulders. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Eowyn tried to rush forward, but George caught her around the waist. "Be gone!" Theoden fell to the ground. Eowyn rushed forward as Theoden's features began to deage, his hair turning a wavy dirty blonde instead of a white, kinky mess. "I know your face," he whispered to her. "Eowyn...Eowyn." She nodded, smiling.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if the grasped your sword," Gandalf said. Hama rushed forwards and handed Theoden his sword. "Where is my son?" Theoden asked. Theodred removed his hood and knelt by his father. "Theodred?"

 

"Hello, Father," Theodred said softly. Theoden threw his arms around his son. Sirius smiled at the sight and removed his own hood. "Sirius," Theoden grinned, seeing one of his most trusted riders. Theodred helped his father stand up. As he stood up Theoden noticed the young pregnant woman stood between his son and son-in-law and a man and elf he recognised as Aragorn son of Arathorn and Legolas of the Woodland Realm stood protectively behind her. "Who is this?" He asked curiously she was soft of familiar but he couldn't remember where he'd seen her before.

 

"Theoden, I'd like to introduce you to Lady Evelina Wynter Lillian Potter-Black, our daughter." Sirius introduced smiling happily that he finally had his daughter with him. "I have a granddaughter and what looks to be great-grandchildren I could not be more happy." Theoden said as he embraced Evelina. "How far along are you child?" He asked.

"About three months Sire, with triplets though I already have a little boy Teddy, he's with his grandmother in Lothlórien, he's four and so happy to have siblings and a big family. I adopted him when my Godfather died when I was Sixteen." Evelina informed him.

 

"Come now child there is no need for that we our family you will call me Grandfather." Theoden said smiling benignly at her. It was as he pulled back that he saw the scar on her neck and he immediately became angry causing Evelina to shrink back away from him. "Who did that to you?" He hissed though he calmed himself down when he saw her shrink back in fear. "It happened during the Wizarding War that I, Luna, Neville and other fought in." Evelina told him pointing out Luna and Neville who were also covered in scars more than they should be for their young age but not as much as his granddaughter. "We'll speak of this later as a family." He said kissing her on the forehead as he saw the pain in her eyes. 

 

Sirius coming to his daughter's rescue introduced Theoden to Gimli and Boromir and then to Aragorn and Legolas who were two of Evelina's mates and telling him the third, Haldir resided in Lothlórien with his cousin and Teddy keeping them safe. Nodding his head satisfied that his Great-Grandson was being sufficiently looked after, Theoden walked over to where Grima was quivering on the ground. Signalling for the Guards to remove him from his Hall and away from his granddaughter and great grandchildren he had Grima removed and thrown ceremoniously down the steps. 

 

"I've only ever served you, my lord," Grima begged.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast," Theoden scowled. He raised his sword. "No, my lord!" Aragorn called. "Enough blood has been shed on his behalf. Let him go free." Aragorn held out his hand to Grima to help him up. Wormtongue spat on it and fled. Aragorn's nose wrinkled in disgust as he wiped his hand on his pants. "Hail, Theoden-King," Hama shouted with the rest of the guards. Theoden waved to them all before following Gandalf into the throne room. 

 

After Gandalf left, and he had spoken to his son, Theoden called for a family meeting the Royal Family Chambers. "Now Eve tell me what has happened to you and your friends?" Theoden stated more than asked. Sighing as she heard her dad and papa agree with her grandfather, Evelina started to tear up at the thought she couldn't get over how much family she had now. "Hey, sweetheart. What's wrong?" Sirius asked concerned as he hugged his daughter close to him. "I-I... I've never had so much family before I thought...I thought." Evelina could y finish as she sobbed into her father's arms while he soothed her. 

 

Once she'd calmed down and apologised for breaking down which her new parents quickly nipped in the bag telling her she didn't need to and shouldn't apologise for breaking down, Evelina, Neville and Luna told them of the war not leaving out anything, not even the gory details, not even about Bellatrix being here to kill them. There was silence in the room as everyone digested what had happened to their youngest members of their family that is until Eoywen came forward pulling the three into a hug. "You'll never have to go through that again I promise. You are not alone you have a family now and we'll get through this together." She said firmly hugging them once more. 

 

A few hours later found the Fellowship and the people of Rohan journeying to Helm's Deep. Gandalf had gone in search of Eomer and the Rohirrim.

 

 

Translation: 

*Elvish: Meleth-nîn. English: my love.  
*Elvish: gwathel. English: sister not of blood.  
*Elvish: gwador. English: brother not of blood.


	18. Preparing for Battle

Chapter Eighteen, Planning for Battle

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women," Gimli told Evelina, Neville, Luna, and Eowyn. The four of them were walking on both sides of his horse. Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Theoden, Sirius, and Theodred were riding on horses a little behind them. "In fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance to dwarf men that they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Evelina giggled and looked back at Aragorn. 'It's the beards,' he mouthed, stroking his chin. Evelina, Luna and Eoywen broke out in giggles.

"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that their are no dwarf women," Gimli continued. "And that dwarves just spring out of a hole in the ground." Eowyn, Evelina, Luna, and Neville were laughing hysterically. "Which is of course preposterous. Woah!" Gimli's horse surged forwards, knocking him off. Eowyn rushed forward and helped him up, trying to stifle her laughter. "Nobody panic!" Gimli shouted. "That was deliberate! That was deliberate!"

"Sure it was, Gimli," Neville laughed.

The next day, Evelina rode on the front of Legolas' horse with him curled up against him. Legolas followed Hama and Gamling up to scout ahead. "What is it?" Gamling asked. "Hama?"

"I'm not sure," Hama murmured.

"Look out!" Evelina shrieked. With wide eyes, Hama ducked under the incoming warg. "Stupefy!" Evelina yelled. The warg dropped down, stunned. Legolas fired an arrow, killing it. "Go with the other women," he pleaded. "Aragorn take her to the others." Legolas instructed as he handed their mate to him. Not wasting time Aragorn ran back with Evelina in his arms. 

 

"We're under attack he called!" He set Evelina down gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "My love please go with the others. We cannot lose you."

"All riders to the front of the column!" Theoden ordered. "Come on get me up here I'm a rider!" Gimli shouted as he truer to climb on to the horse he was sharing with Boromir only to nearly fall off the other side. "Forward! Charge forward!" Gimli ordered the horse only for it to go backwards. Boromir taking potty on the dwarf climbed up behind him and rode into the fray. "Eowyn," Theoden called. "Lead the people to Helm's Deep."

"I can fight!" she yelled back. 

 

"No! You must lead the others to safety including Eve, make sure you keep an eye on her you know what she's like." Eowyn turned her head to look at her niece who was arguing with her parents and Lord Aragorn she could see the young girl was frightened not for herself, but losing her family, not that she could blame her. "Luna go with her to make sure she stays." Sirius ordered the young elf. "No! Dad, I'm not leaving you! I can't lose you again dad!" Evelina protested scared for her father tears running down her face as her fear for her family and her hormones got the better of her. "I'll go with Sirius Eve, Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas will be there we'll be safe. 

 

You trained me Eve you know I'll be fine I was trained by the best and so was Luna. The others need you and Luna to protect them Eoywn may know how to fight but she's never been in a war we have. They need you, you can do this." Neville assured his sister. Sucking up her courage and bottling up her emotions- that her family didn't like- she nodded her head and began ushering the people who couldn't fight down the path as the riders charged into the wargs and orcs. 

 

Neville slashed and hacked at the orcs with his Elvish sword. Neville ducked under the blade of an orc before moving to stand back to back with Boromir who was also hacking at the orcs and wargs. Theodred and Sirius quickly joined them. Neville saw Gimli was under a pile of Orcs and Wargs and was just about to kill the new Warg on top of him when Aragorn got there first throwing a spear into the Warg's back only it it to fall on top of Gimli who groaned in pain. "Here, Gimli." Neville said as he waved his hand levitating the bodies off of him. "Thank you Laddie." Gimli said gruffly as he got to his feet. Looking around them they saw that the battle was over, but there was no sign of Aragorn not even among the dead. 

 

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted.

"Aragorn?" Gimli asked, looking for his friend.

"Tell me what happened to him," Neville snapped at the wheezing orc at his feet. "And I shall ease your passing." Boromir, Legolas and Gimli ran up to stand beside the ebony haired male. "He's dead," the orc wheezed. "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

"No," Legolas gasped what was he going to tell Evelina. He ran to the edge of the cliff as the orc breathed his last breath. There was no sign of his friend.

 

Boromir bent down and picked up the magical pendent out of the Orcs hands, it was what Evelina had gifted to Aragorn, Legolas and Haldir before leaving Lothlórien, it glowed red if her or the babies were in danger and blue when they were safe. It was glowing blue at the moment with slight red tinged throughout. The others joined Legolas and Neville at the cliffs edge. "Get the wounded on horses. The Wargs of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Theoden instructed his men heavily. "You can not do that!" Boromir argued. "Evelina deserves to bury the man she loved, the father of her child. She's your granddaughter do you not care for her!"

"Do not speak to me bout whether I care for my own granddaughter or not Lord Boromir. This is for her we must do this. What good would it do. Would it bring him back? No it would not it would only cause her more grieve and pain that I do not wish to burden her with further!" Theoden snapped. 

 

"He's not dead." Neville said softly drawing all attention to him.

"What was that Neville?" Sirius asked confused. 

"Aragorn. He's not dead, seriously injured yes, but not dead. Eve is the Mistress of Death, if he was dead she'd be here right now arguing with death to bring him back or healing him herself. She would have felt it and Apparated here straight away." Neville told them. "There's still hope he lives and I will not let anyone tell my sister otherwise." He said firmly glaring at the King as he climbed onto his horse. 

During the last few hours in the journey to Helm's Deep, everyone was somber. Many had died in the battle. When we got to Helm's Deep, Theoden immediately sent the women into the caves. Evelina was distraught when Gimli told her the news of her beloved Aragorn and collapsed to the floor sobbing her father's immediately rushing over to try to help Gimli soothe the distraught young mother. "Shhh. Eve it's alright he may not be dead and he will be making his way back to you as we speak." Sirius hushed as he rocked her in his arms. "Neville said you would have felt him die and you haven't so that's a good thing my daughter. 

 

There's still hope do not give it up so easily. I do not wish to see the love, life and spirit drain from your eyes it is what gives your father and I strength." Theodred soothed wiping away her tears. Theoden tried to convince Evelina and Luna to go too, but they wouldn't listen to him. Instead, the two girls headed to the armoury with Neville, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas to help put the younger boys in armour.

 

Luna and Boromir were curled up in the main square just enjoying a quiet moment when they heard shouting. "He's alive!" The couple looked up to see Aragorn riding in on a horse. As soon as Aragorn jumped down, Boromir pulled the taller man into a fierce hug. When he pulled back, Boromir punched Aragorn's shoulder and handed him his pendant. 

Chuckling, Aragorn rubbed his shoulder. "Hannon le. It means thank you." He said as he fastened it around his neck seeing Boromir's confused look. "It's good to see you too, Boromir. Hello, Luna."

 

"I'm glad my sister hasn't lost anyone else." Luna said smiling at him. "Otherwise, we'd bring you back just to kill you again." Gimli came running into the room. "Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" He smiled when he saw Aragorn and pulled him into another hug. "Bless you, laddie." Aragorn laughed harder.

"Gimli, where is Eve? where is the King?" he asked. Gimli gestured to a hall. Before Aragorn could enter though, he ran into Neville and Legolas. "You're late," Legolas said simply.

"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago," Neville added before taking him in. 

 

"You look awful. Here drink this." Neville said handing him a pain releasing potion, blood replenishing potion and a skelegro potion which Aragorn quickly downed with a grimace but a thankful nod of his head before pushing the doors of the hall open. As he entered the hall he noticed that Eve had lost some weight in the three days he'd been gone and immediately felt guilty, her head was resting on her father's shoulder while both Sirius and Theodred were sat on either side of her their arms wrapped around her as they discuss battle plans with Theoden and Glamding while Hama was moving the women and children into the caves. 

 

As the doors bounced off of the stone walls everyone turned to look at him. "Aragorn!" Evelina cried happily as she ran into his arms. "I'm sorry Eve." Aragorn said mournfully as he felt how thin she was she couldn't bare to lose what little weight she had while carrying three babies. "I'm just glad your safe." Evelina said happily snuggling into his chest. "If Eve wasn't in your arms right now I'd hit you." Sirius growled as he, Theodred and Theoden joined them. "Sirius!" Theodred chaticised but by the look on his face he agreed whole heartedly with his husband. "My love please join the other women in the caves?" Aragorn asked desperately trying to convey the urgency to her. "No! My family is fighting so am I!" Evelina argued. 

 

"Eve please. There are ten thousand Urukais on their way here right now they'll be here at night fall. It's an army bred for a single purpose; to wipe out the world of men." Aragorn begged her. 

"Ten thousand." Theoden breathed in shock. "Glamding, send everyone who can fight to the armoury we need all the help we can get. We are very much alone." Theoden ordered ignoring Aragorn's pointed look as he turned to his granddaughter. "Eve, please join Eowyn in the caves. Luna, Neville can you join her and make sure she stays there. 

 

Eve, please do this for an old man at least give your grandfather some piece of mind." Theoden asked. Eve was quiet for a moment before she hugged her grandfather nodding her head as she made her way out of the hall with Neville and Luna no one noticing the mischievous look in her eyes. "Let's get started." Evelina ordered once they were away from prying ears and eyes as they changed out of their clothes and into their battle clothes and armour, making their way out of the fortress. 

 

"These are not warriors," Legolas whispered to Boromir and Gimli. "They will not last the night."  
"If young Eve was here she'd hit you then tell you to have faith." Gimli chuckled causing the other two to chuckle. "She wouldn't she and I don't doubt Luna would also." Boromir chucked before the three grew somber again as they looked around them. "These men have seen too many winters," Gimli shad gruffly.

"Or too few," Boromir added.

"They are frightened," Legolas said. "I can see it in their eyes. Three hundred against ten thousand they're all going to die!" He ranted in elvish.

 

"Then I shall die as one of them!!" Aragorn shouted at Legolas before he stormed out of the armoury. Legolas tried to follow him but Gimli and Boromir stopped him. "Let him go lad, let him be." Gimli said putting his arm out to stop the elf following after his friend. "He just needs time to calm down, he'll be fine." Boromir assured as they three friends stood their thinking of the impending battle as a frantic Sirius ran in followed by Théodred. 

 

"Has anyone seen Eve?" Sirius asked frantically stopping in front of the three. "I though King Théoden sent her into the caves with Luna and Neville?" Boromir asked confused and worried.

"You don't know her as well as you think you do then." Sirius said dryly, a frown appeared on Legolas's face surely he knew his Eve well enough by now. "She will not stay put hiding when her loved ones are fighting." Sirius said pulling Legolas from his thoughts. "She'll sneak out during the battle, if she hasn't already, and I for one would rather have her with us where we can protect her and watch her then finding out when it's too late." 

 

As they searched for the elusive three they came across a young boy only five years younger than Eve and Neville that Sirius and Thèodred identified as Hama's son, Halith talking to Aragorn outside the Citadel. "Aragorn." Thèodred called gathering both Aragorn's and the young boy's attention, who bowed to his Prince before scurrying off. "Sirius? Thèodred? Shard the matter?" Aragorn asked worriedly as he looked at the two frantic men, but before they could say anything Legolas interrupted. "I'm sorry I was wrong to despair." Legolas apologised. Smiling at his friend Aragorn clasped Legolas's shoulder as Legolas did the same to him. "It's forgotten."

 

"What's going on?" A voice asked from behind them. The group turned around and saw King Theoden walking up go them followed by Glamdring. "We're looking for Eve, Luna and Neville, father." Thèodred informed him. "We fear she's sneaked out or will sneak out during the battle and we want her with us to make sure she's safe." A frown appeared on the King's face as he wondered where his granddaughter was. "I haven't seen her. Glamdring send some men to search for her." Theoden ordered, but just as he sent to leave to do his King's orders Grimbold walked past leading find men to their spots. 

 

"If you're looking for Lady Evelina, Sire. She's out front with Lady Luna and Lord Neville." Grimbold informed them as he walked past. The group shared a startled look before running to the causeway. Once there they say the three casting spells creating traps here and there as well as some rather deadly looking plants, that Sirius identified as Devils Snare and Venomous Tentacula. "Evelina! What're you doing out here?!" Thèodred called worriedly. The three paused in what they were doing after setting a finale and last trap and made their way over to the group on the causeway. "Setting traps for the Urukais." Evelina said with a shrug. "Considering you've had half a day to plan grandfather you haven't done much." Evelina admonished. 

"Eve, you are young and do not understand the proceedings of war." Theoden said benignly completely forgetting what she'd told him a couple of days previously. 

 

"That is where you are wrong grandfather." Evelina said quietly her voice full of sadness. "Last year Neville, Luna and I were I'm a Wizarding eat right at the front of it. The final battle came to a head at our school where there was young children. We were outnumbered far greater than this. The Dark Lord's side far exceeded ours as he Vampires, Werewolves, Trolls, Ogres, Giants, Giant Spiders and Dementors, that are soul sucking creatures on his side. We spent thirty minutes getting the younger years safely out of the school to a safe place; though most snuck back to help and we only had thirty minutes, thirty minutes to prepare for the battle." Evelina informed them to their shock and horror. 

 

"We lost much in that battle and before it, most had perished in the months, years beforehand." Luna said sadly not sounding like her usual self. "Though Neville did destroy a good portion of the Dark Side by blowing up the bridge." She said proudly causing her friend to blush. "Sire, I think we know more about war than you think. There's a reason why that war is called The Bloody War." Neville added. Theoden looked really looked at his granddaughter and her friends and he was saddened by what he saw; he did not see three young adults, one who should be preparing for her little ones, but three hardened warriors who'd seen and done too much. "I am sorry I should not have stopped you from fighting. Forgive me this old man just wants to protect his only granddaughter and his great-grandchildren. Come let us head back inside." Theoden saucing leading the way back in the gate closing and locking behind him. 

 

Gimli growled and took off his outer costs as he tried to sort out the too big chainmail. "If we had time I'd get this adjusted." He grumbled dripping the chainmail to the floor so it look like it was a long dress as it dragged on the floor. He glared as Sirius, Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir tried and failed to smother their laughter. "It's a little tight across the chest!" He snapped at them. Evelina taking pity on the dwarf waved her hand resizing the chainmail to fit him properly. "There you go Gimli." She said kindly.

"Thank you Lassie." Gimli said gruffly though he smiles gratefully at her as he put his coats back on just as a horn wrenched through the air. 

 

"That is no Orc horn." Legolas said as the gates were opened once more as a soldier came running up to Theoden telling him a battalion of Elves had come to their aid. "Haldir." Evelina cried happily as she ran and jumped into her mates arms wrapping her slender arms and legs around him. "Pen bain." Haldir greeted as he held her close one hand running through her hair the other on her extended stomach. "Are you alright?" Evelina nodded snuggling into her mates arms finally feeling complete now all three were with her her she just needed her little Teddy and the war to be over and everything would be perfect. 

 

"It's good to see you well Haldir." Luna greeted smiling at her friend. 

"Thank you, Luna," Haldir replied. He put his tiny mate down. "Men and Elves once fought and died together. We are proud to fight beside men once more."

"Hello Orophin, Rumil." Evelina greeted as she hugged her soon -to -be -brother- in-laws. "How are you Eve?" They asked concerned.

"I'm okay I guess." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "We must get in position," Luna said. She grabbed Boromir's arm, yanking him along behind her. Boromir used to his mates spontaneity by now just simply follow after her to the bemusement of the others who followed after them. The other elves quickly followed their leader. All the men were already in position. The elves and the Fellowship quickly joined them.

 

Translation: 

*Elvish: pen bain. *English: beautiful one. 

What should the triplets be? 

Girl, girl and girl:

Boy, girl and boy:

Boy, girl and girl: 

Boy, boy and boy:


	19. The battle of the Hornburg

Chapter Nineteen, The battle for the Hornburg 

 

"You could have picked a better spot," Gimli grumbled as he stood between Boromir and Legolas, Neville and Luna to the left of him and Evelina surrounded by her mates, Legolas and Aragorn on either side of her and Haldir behind her. "We could describe it to you," Boromir offered, smirking. Neville bit his lip to stifle his chuckles.

"Or we could find you a box," Legolas finished. Gimli glared at the two before he burst out laughing. Aragorn walked up behind them to stand beside Eve, the rest of the elves were behind them with Haldir. "Whatever luck you live by," Gimli said to Aragorn, "let us hope it lasts the night."

 

"Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas told his friend. 

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli grumbled as his fist clenched around his axe. "Oh you will don't worry." Evelina smirked sharing a look with Neville and Luna. Aragorn smiled bitterly. "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!"

"What's that mean?" Boromir asked.

"Show them no mercy," Legolas answered. "For you shall receive none."

"Dartho!" Aragorn yelled to the elves. An old man accidentally released his arrow. It hit an orc in the front.

 

Smirking Evelina, Neville and Luna set off their traps killing hundreds of Orcs as they stomped and cried in outrage only to stop and look about them cautiously as half their troop was blown up, only to be attacked by more traps and the two deadly plants. As the Orcs hacked at the plants hoping to stop them only for the plants to kill them faster. "And so it begins," Theoden muttered. He unsheathed his sword and held it at the side of his side. "Leithio i phillinn!" Aragorn yelled. The elves released their arrows. They rained down on the orcs. "Give them a volley," Theoden ordered. He thrust his sword forward in front of him.

 

"Fire!" Theodred shouted to his men. Sirius stepped up next to him and grabbed his hand. "Don't die, love," Theodred whispered. "Will Eve be alright?" He asked looking over to his daughter who was using her magic to kill orcs while hacking at some with her sword spinning around so graciously age looked like she was dancing. "I could say the same to you," Sirius grinned weakly. Theodred squeezed his hand. "I hope so. She's been in more than she should and more than I wish she had, after this she's staying out of all battles."

"Agreed." Thèodred muttered squeezing his husbands hand. "Fire!" Aragorn shouted again.

 

"I love you," Sirius said.

"I love you too," Theodred replied. He raised his swords as orcs began scaling the wall. Sirius knocked the ladder closest to them over. "Don't leave me," Theodred whispered before engaging an uruk-hai in battle. Sirius and Theodred stood back to back, fighting off the orcs.

"Pendraid!" Aragorn shouted. Elves began firing down the ladders, knocking off multiple uruk-hai at a time. Aragorn's eyes widened as he saw an uruk-hai with a flaming torch. "Na fennas!" he yelled. Elves began shooting the the uruk-hai.

 

"Legolas!" Evelina shrieked, pointing at the uruk-hai. Legolas took aim and fired. His arrow hit its mark, but it was too late. Aragorn, Neville, Boromir, and Evelina were thrown to the ground in front of the oncoming uruk-hai. "Brace the gate!" Theoden yelled. "Hold them!" Men and elves rushed forward.

"EVELINA!" Gimli, Legolas, Haldir, Sirius and Thèodred yelled. Sirius and Gimli jumping off the battlements as Legolas and Haldir went down the steps on a shield killing the Urukais as they went. "EVELINA!" Aragorn, Neville and Boromir shouted running over to her and helping her up off of the floor. 

 

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked frantically as he checked her over seeing she was covered in small cuts and bruises. "I'm fine. Neville the babies." Evelina said frantically her arms going to her stomach. Quickly Neville waved his hand and sighed in relief when the results showed they were fine. "Damn you, you idiot," Theodred cursed. He leapt over the battlement after his husband to where he was running frantically to their daughter with her other two mates and Gimli. Theoden's eyes widened in horror as he saw his son jump down only to widen further as he saw his granddaughter clutching her stomach. 

 

"Sweetheart are you alright?" Sirius asked pulling her into his arms as soon as they'd reached her. "All four of them are fine." Luna assured everyone, she'd Apparated next to her friends to double check on her sister after Neville scanned her. Everyone let out a sigh of relief at that but they all shared a silent agreement that they'll keep a closer eye on her from now on as they joined back into the fray. "Hado i phillinn," Aragorn ordered the elves who had also fallen to the ground with them. "Herio!" Aragorn, Sirius, Theodred, Boromir, Luna, Neville, Evelina, Haldir, Legolas, Gimli and the elves charged into the uruk-hai army. They began hacking at the enemy.

 

"Aragorn! Lord Sirius! My Princess! My Prince!" Hama shouted. "Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of their!" Aragorn nodded. Theodred grabbed Sirius and Evelina's arms and started pulling them away. Legolas and the others ran after them while some Elves grabbed hold of Gimli. Aragorn gasped when he saw where Haldir was surrounded by uruk-hais.

 

"Go!" Luna yelled as she ran by. "I'll get him!" Luna charged into the fray next to Haldir. "Na baraad! Na baraad! Na baraad, Haldir!" Haldir turned towards her voice and started running after her. He gasped as an uruk knife entered the small of his back. "No!" Luna shouted Evelina couldn't lose any one else it would destroy her. "Bombarda!" The uruk-hai were blasted backwards away from Haldir. Luna ran forwards and knelt down in front of him. Luna gently pulled the knife from Haldir's back. "Vulnera Sanentur," she hissed, pointing her hand at Haldir's wound. It immediately closed up. Luna helped Haldir up and back into the Keep. Haldir stumbled as the doors closed behind them.

 

"Haldir!" Evelina cried as she ran into her dazed mates arms wrapping her arms tightly around him as tears escaped her eyes. "Shhh, pen bain I'm fine Luna healed me. Don't cry." Haldir soothed wiping away her tears. He pulled back from her slightly to see a small cut on her cheek but she otherwise seemed unharmed. Legolas and Aragorn pulled Haldir into a tight hug as soon as Evelina released him. Neville and Boromir were next. "Brace the gate!" Gamling yelled.

"How long do you need, Father?" Theodred panted. He grabbed Sirius' shoulder for support. "Hold them!" Sirius yelled at the soldiers.

 

"As long as you can give me, my son," Theoden replied. Thèodred nodded. He, Sirius, Aragorn, and Gimli slipped through a side door. "It's a long way," Aragorn smirked at Gimli. The short dwarf would have trouble jumping the distance. Gimli looked around Aragorn and frowned. "Toss me," he grumbled. He scowled up at the man.

"What was that?" Aragorn asked, his smirk widening. He just couldn't believe the dwarf was admitting that. "Toss me," Gimli repeated. "I cannot jump the distance. Just don't tell the elf." He was struggling to admit that.

 

Sirius snorted as Aragorn tossed Gimli over the distance. He followed close behind him. Theodred took up the rear. "I'm so telling the elf," Sirius mumbled to himself. The soldiers quickly braced the gate. "Fall back!" Theoden yelled to his son and the others.

"Dad!" Evelina yelled from her position back on the battlements. She tossed a rope down. Sirius grabbed it and pulled Theodred to him. Sirius grabbed Theodred around the waist. Theodred wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and buried his face in it. Aragorn grabbed the rope too. He pulled Gimli to him.

 

Legolas, Boromir, and Neville pulled the rope up, lifting the others up with a little difficulty. They could hear Evelina huffing up ahead as Haldir and Luna stood by her making sure no Uruks came near her and that she wouldn't try to help in pulling the others up. "Dad, Papa?!" Evelina asked hesitantly wringing her hands anxiously after she made sure Aragorn was alright. "We're find sweetheart." Thèodred said as he pulled her into his arms kissing her on the forehead as she slowly relaxed. "Into the Keep!" Hama ordered. Everyone ran inside. "The fortress is taken," Theoden groaned.

 

"It is over." He stood next to his son and son-in-law in front of his men. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it," Evelina growled. "They still defend have died defending it!" She grabbed Haldir's hand. "You can't give up now."

"Take the women and children through the mountain pass," Theodred ordered. Two young boys left to follow their prince's orders. "We must ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory," Theoden said. Sirius shook his head at the king, but it was Theodred who spoke.

 

"For Rohan and its people," he corrected. He swung his leg over Brego's back. Sirius slid up behind him. Evelina and Haldir climbed on a horse together. Neville, Legolas and Aragorn climbed onto a horse on their own. Luna and Boromir shared a horse. Gimli ran off to blow the horn. Theoden climbed onto his own horse. "The sun is rising," Gimli said, looking out the window. He stretched his head to see the window at the top of the wall. "Look for my coming at the dawn of the sixth day," Evelina repeated Gandalf's words. "Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden shouted. The riders charged forward into the midst of the oncoming uruk-hai.

 

"Rohirrim!" Eomer shouted from the distance of the forest. "To the king!" The Riders of Rohan charged forwards. "Eomer!" Theodred cheered. Eomer, Gandalf and the riders charged into the uruks, easily taking out half the army. The other uruk-hai rushed into the forest. "Victory!" Theoden yelled. "We have victory!" Evelina turned around and pulled Haldir into a heated kiss causing him to moan and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling back for air she called Aragorn and Legolas over to her and did the same to each of them. 

 

This time only pulling back from Legolas when she heard her dad clearing his throat rather loudly. "Eve your Papa and I do not need to see that." Sirius grumbled as he pulled his daughter off of her horse and into his arms holding her tightly as he and Thèodred held her tightly once she'd been healed of all injuries. 

***

The Company had just picked up Merry and Pippin once more where they found them sitting on a broken wall feasting and smoking at the edge of Isengard apparently under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard. "Ahh young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come." Treebeard greeted as they rode up to the tower where they could see Saruman and Grima up on platform on the tower, it appeared they were the only two around but the four magicals from a different world knew different. 

 

Evelina, Neville and Luna completely missed the confrontation between their group, Saruman and Grima where both men lost their lives. They were too busy keeping a watch on their surroundings they knew Bellatrix was close and she wasn't alone. As they got off their horses ignoring the calls from the others they put a magical barrier around them that could not be broken only with their death, but they wouldn't let it come to that. "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! You coming to get me! Itty, bitty, baby, Potter?!" A high pitched voice singsonged that seemed to wring all around them. 

 

"Actually cousin you didn't." Sirius said smirking though his teeth were gritted and his wand was in hand ready to go into combat with his mad cousin to save his daughter once more only he couldn't get his horse to go past the golden barrier. "Evelina!" He shouted, he wasn't so much angry just worried what was going to happen to her Neville and Luna who were standing back to back in a triangle formation. They nodded to each other before they shot spells in all three directions trying to draw Bellatrix and her companions out. 

 

It worked as three black spirals of smoke shot into the air, the three took after them in their own spiral of smoke but unlike the previous three their spirals were of pure bright light as they chased after the dark masses the others on the ground waiting anxiously for all they heard was Bellatrix's insane laugh. They didn't have to wait long as the dark masses finally remerged; Bellatrix on top of the tower, Fenrir Greyback to the left and Dolohov to the right. "How're you alive?" Bellatrix growled at Sirius. 

"It seems all your time in Azkaban as ruined your aim." Sirius gloated only making Bellatrix more mad before more could be said Evelina, Neville and Luna appeared. Evelina on the tower with Bellatrix, Neville with Greyback and Luna with Dolohov wands at the ready as they went into a ferocious battle. 

 

What should the triplets be? 

Girl, girl and girl:

Boy, girl and boy:

Boy, girl and girl: 

Boy, boy and boy:


	20. Proposal

Chapter Twenty, The Proposal 

 

The battle seemed to go on forever for those behind the barrier who waited anxiously and on edge unable to do anything as their three youngest members went into a ferocious battle, one that they were losing. That is until Neville and Luna got the upper hand and killed their opponent and went to help Evelina their wands pointed at Bellatrix's back as they chanted in an unfamiliar language; it was the spell they'd used to take away Rhodolphus and Rabastan's Magic. "NOT MY SON YOU BITCH!" Evelina snarled angrily the air becoming thick with her magic as she became more ferocious in her attack on the evil witch, they didn't hear what Bellatrix had said but they could guess it was nothing good if it was concerning Teddy. 

 

Just as Bellatrix was about to get the upper hand once more Neville and Luna finished their chant taking away her magic. Bellatrix let out a scream of fury and threw her dagger at Evelina right at her stomach, she was too close to do anything and could only watch in horror as the dagger sped towards her only for it to vanish before it reached her and reappear in Neville's hand who threw it back at Bellatrix killing her instantly as it imbedded itself in her chest. Evelina sagged with relief as the threat to her family from the deranged witch was finally gone. Apparating back down she smiled as Haldir helped her onto his horse quietly and snuggled into his chest finally at peace from the enemies from their world as they made their way back to Edoras. 

 

As the Royal Family and friends were helping the servants get the Hall ready for the party the doors flew open startling everyone as Andy and Teddy walked into the hall. "MUMMY!" Teddy shouted letting go of his grandmother's hand running towards Evelina who'd crouched down her arms wide as her little boy ran towards her. "SIRIUS BLACK!" Andy shouted when she saw her cousin smiling at Evelina as she and Teddy reunited. "Ah, Andy." Sirius said nervously as he saw how angry his favourite cousin was with him. "Don't you Andy me. How could you be so reckless?

 

I understand going after Eve to rescue her as she's your daughter, I'd do the same. But to taunt Bellatrix while you battled with her in close proximity to your daughter, what if Bellatrix had turned her wand on Eve? You didn't think about that did you? Or what your death did to her? She broke Sirius, losing you broke her. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep and she wouldn't talk. She only talked to Teddy he was the only thing that kept her going when he was around otherwise, she'd given up completely she didn't see the point anymore. She wanted it to end, so she could die. If it wasn't for Teddy she'd have taken her own life."

 

"Andy." Evelina hissed she didn't want anyone to know that and she especially didn't want to make her dad feel bad. "No, Eve. Your father has the right to know what his foolishness did to you so he doesn't do it again. I'm scared for you Eve. Scared if he really did die this time you will take your own life." Andy said firmly her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I know Andy I was an idiot to taunt Bellatrix I know that now and I know there's nothing I can do that will take that back, but my main and only concern will be making sure my daughter and grandchildren make it through this war." Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around Evelina and Teddy who was in Evelina's arms holding them close. 

 

***

 

"Hail the victorious dead." King Theoden called out finishing his speech and raising his goblet in toast. "HAIL!" Everyone called out raising their own goblets and taking a drink before they went off to join in the celebrations. "Wait!" Aragorn called to King Theoden as he went to step off the platform- drawing everyone's attention as he, Legolas and Haldir stepped up on to the Dias. "Teddy, can you bring mummy up here please?" Legolas smiled at his son who had a big grin on his face as he tried to stifle his giggles as he jumped up and down. Nodding his head excitedly Teddy led a confused Evelina up on to the platform, especially as her dad and papa were looking a little tearful and proud at the same time. "What's going on?" Evelina asked confused. 

 

Instead of answering the three men got down on one knee causing Evelina to gasp and cover her mouth as tears filled her eyes. 'They couldn't be doing what I think are, could they?' She thought. "Evelina, you are the love of our lives, our one. And will love you until the ends of the earth. You've already gifted us with a son in Teddy and are gifting us with three more children, three more blessings. Would you do us the honour of becoming our wife?" The three asked her at once. Evelina couldnt speak she was too happy as tears rolled down her cheeks her hands still over her mouth. 

 

Instead she nodded her head frantically until she managed to clear it and utter an emotional, "Yes. Yes I'll marry you." She cried eliciting cries of happiness to spread like wildfire throughout the hall as Aragorn placed the most beautiful ring on her finger it was almost the same as Galadriel's though it didn't glow with magic instead it glowed with pure light from the Jewel itself when light reflected upon it. "It was my mothers." Legolas told her answering her unasked question. "I sent word to my father and he immediately sent it over." The growing family shared a hug before leaving the platform Teddy in Aragorn's arms babbling away to his father who nodded attentively as Haldir and Legolas helped Evelina off of the platform. 

 

"This is a momentous occasion." King Theoden called out loudly and joyously across the Hall. "My only granddaughter is to be married. And my family continues in her and her son Teddy and her tree children growing inside her. We have more reason to celebrate and I will not detain you for much longer but, to Lady Evelina, Lords Aragorn, Haldir and Legolas!" Theoden called out happily raising his goblet as everyone repeating his sentiments even louder happy the density will continue with their Kings growing family. "And me gampa!" Teddy shouted causing everyone to laugh. "Ah, but of course, how could I forget you my precious grandson. Master Teddy!" Theoden called out raising his goblet smiling as his grandson giggled from within Aragorn's arms. 

"No pauses," Eomer said to the men gathered around the table. "No spills."

"And no regurgitation," Gimli smirked as he gripped his mug. Evelina was sat the table while Legolas and Haldir participated in a drinking game with Gimli and Eomer Teddy laid next to her on the bench asleep his head in her lap. "So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked as he stood next to Evelina Haldir on her other side, Aragorn was off talking to Gandalf with Neville and Luna was dancing with Boromir. Eomer nodded his head with a smirk. "Last one standing wins," Gimli said, raising his mug with a glint in his eyes.

 

"You going to do it?" Theodred asked Sirius as they walked over.

"Eve would kill me," Sirius snorted, nodding towards Evelina who was glaring at Legolas and Haldir. "You?"

"I think she'd kill us both." Thèodred grinned.

"You're right about that. That's why Neville and Aragorn scarpered when she gave them that look when they went to join in." Sirius laughed as he kissed Thèodred's cheek. "To victory!" one man shouted, raising his mug.

 

"I can't believe your doing this," Evelina groaned to her mates. She wrapped her arms firmly around Teddy so he didn't fall off the bench as he shifted in his sleep, turning her head so he could turn to send her full glare at Legolas and Haldir. Legolas and Haldir flinched slightly before smirking at her. They began to drink their ale. Soon enough only Legolas, Haldir and Gimli were still in the game.

"It's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women," Gimli laughed as he got sufficiently drunk. His eyes were rolling in his head. "I feel something a tingling in my fingers." Legolas murmured as he looked at his fingers.

"I too feel something." Haldir murmured as he looked at his hand ignoring the incredulous looks they were getting from Evelina. "What did I say? They can't hold their liquor." Gimli slurred laughing throatily before passing out falling headfirst into the table snoring loudly. Several servants came and carried Gimli to the room where the Fellowship would be sleeping. 

 

"Game over," Legolas smirked, placing down his mug. He and Haldir high fived as they started laughing. "What's so funny?" Evelina asked not impressed as she crossed her arms over her chest one eyebrow raised at the two. "Elves can only get drunk off of elvish wine. There is far more alcohol in that then in mortal ale," Haldir laughed. "It even takes a lot of elvish wine to get an elf drunk." Evelina still not impressed asked Aragorn to carry Teddy to bed before she kisses her mates and parents goodnight joining Teddy in sleep. It had been a long day. She checked on Teddy seeing Aragorn watching their son before changing into her night gown and bidding Aragorn goodnight. "Sleep well my love we shall not be too late." He said as he kissed her then her stomach smiling as she was fast asleep, tucking the covers around her he had one last look at his fiancée before leaving their room to rejoin the others.

End of chapter!


	21. Finding Out

Chapter Twenty-One, Finding out 

Aragorn woke up in the middle of the night. Something was tugging at the back of his mind. Something wasn't right. Evelina was still sleeping on his chest. He smiled as he looked at her pale face, shining in the moonlight. Looking to his left he saw that neither Legolas or Haldir were in the bed, looking to his right Teddy was still asleep but was slowly coming round his hair changing from Legolas to Haldir's and then finally settling on his own. Yawning cutely Teddy rubbed his eyes as he slowly came round opening his eyes and looking at his father with eyes identical to his mother. "Daddy." Teddy smiled happily though somewhat sleepily holding his arms up to be picked up. 

Carefully shifting Evelina on to the bed so she didn't wake up Aragorn slowly rose from the bed and picked Teddy up. The toddler giggled quietly and snuggled into Aragorn's chest one small hand clutching his night shirt over his heart the other gently holding Aragorn's hair at the base of his neck. "Hello Teddy." Aragorn smiled softly as he kissed Teddy's forehead. With a glance at Evelina who was still curled up in bed fast asleep Aragorn left the room with Teddy in his arms. "How about we go find your Ada and Papa, huh?" Aragorn asked his precious little boy Teddy nodded his head from where it tested on Aragorn's shoulder. "Shhh." Teddy said cutely his finger to his lips as he looked at Aragorn and then to his mother fast asleep in the large bed. "Mummy sleeping." Teddy child whispered. Laughing quietly Aragorn kissed Teddy on the forehead holding him close. "No we mustn't wake mummy." Aragorn agreed as they left the room in search of Legolas and Haldir. 

It didn't take long to find them; they were both stood outside looking at the stars. "Papa. Ada." Teddy called happily causing the two Elves to turn around seeing Aragorn walking towards them. Sending a glare at Aragorn the pair turned to their son. "What're you doing up Teddy?" Haldir asked. "Wanted you." Teddy said simply holding his arms out for Haldir who took him into his arms immediately holding him close. Once Teddy had cuddled with his Ada he held his arms out to his Papa for a cuddle where he soon fell back asleep in Legolas's arms. "The stars are veiled," Legolas sighed, bringing Teddy closer to his chest. "Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice." Haldir continued turned to look at his long time friend. "The enemy is moving."  
Pippin slowly climbed out of his bed. "What are you doing?" Merry asked. Pippin looked guiltily at Merry before stumbling towards Gandalf. "Pippin!" Neville hissed, waking up at the sound of soft, padding footsteps. "Don't do it!" Pippin ignored his and Merry's protests and kept going towards Gandalf. When he reached Gandalf, he jumped back a little, startled, when he saw the wizard's eyes were wide open. He shook off the shock quickly enough, grabbed a pot, and quickly switched the palantir in Gandalf's arms for the pot. "Pippin," Luna hissed now waking up due to the arguing but she immediately got worried when she saw what he was doing. 

 

"Don't do it," Merry snapped at the younger hobbit.

"I just want to look at it," Pippin replied. "One more time."

"Put it back," Merry said, starting to stand up. Pippin smiled, still ignoring the others, and wrapped his hands on the palantir. His eyes widen in fear as his smile turns to a frown.

"He is here," Legolas and Haldir muttered, quickly turning to face Aragorn the the three sharing a worried look as they thought of that monster near their pregnant fiancée. The three took off down the hall to where the other members of the Fellowship were. The bouncing of the fast paced run woke Teddy. They ran into Sirius, Andy and Théodred along the way.

"Help!" Merry shouted when they reached the room. He was leaning over Pippin. Evelina ran into the room all disheveled and launched herself at Pippin without a seconds thought ripping the palantir out of Pippin's hands. She screamed as she fell to the floor, Sauron now turning his torture on to her. The five men and one woman running towards the room the Fellowship resided froze when they heard Evelina's screams, Teddy started crying calling for Evelina which kicked them into action and they ran faster towards the room nearly breaking the door off of its hinges as they slammed it open. 

 

Aragorn not wasting any time took the palantir out of Evelina's hands as she writhed and screamed on the floor; as soon as it touched Aragorn's hands he fell to the floor beside Evelina but unlike her and Pippin it just rolled out of his hands across the room. By this time everyone was awake and in the room. Boromir ran over to a shaken Evelina and slowly helped her sit up. "Fool of a Took," Gandalf cursed, rushing over to the palantir and covering it with a blanket. "Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Teddy screamed and cried from within Legolas's tight hold as he pushed against his chest wanting to get down.

 

"I'm okay Teddy." Evelina said tiredly as Luna and Andy finished checking her over giving her numerous potions to swallow which she did in quick succession. "Legolas put him down." Evelina ordered softly holding her arms out for her baby who ran into her arms as soon he was put down. Sobbing and clutching tightly to her while stamping his little feet. "No leave him." Evelina said turning her body away from her Papa as he went to take Teddy off of her. "He's not hurting me." She soothed them then turned her attention to her baby trying to get him to calm down. 

 

Look at me, Pippin," Gandalf sighed. "What did you see?"

"A tree," Pippin whimpered. He was wrapped up in Merry's arms. "There was a white tree. It was dead. The white city around it was burning."

"Minas Tirith," Boromir gasped. Aragorn's eyes widened. He gripped his sword handle, a nervous habit. "I saw him," Pippin continued. "I could hear his voice in my head. He asked me my name. I didn't answer." Pippin was shaking in Merry's arms. "I heard him too Pippin. He was trying to get me to answer, he tortured me too but I've had far worse than what he gave me. I told him nothing. You were very brave Pippin, not many can withstand torture and not spill all their secrets." Evelina said proudly. 

 

"What did you tell him of Frodo and the ring?" Haldir asked, moving closer too though he stayed near Evelina and Teddy incase they needed him. "Nothing," Pippin said. "Eve are you- are you and the babies okay?" He asked worriedly. 

Gandalf sighed in relief. "He tells the truth."

"They'll be fine. With some bed rest and more potions they'll be fine." Neville assured the youngest Hobbit who nodded satisfied but no less guilty. "Pippin don't worry about it we're fine and your fine that's the main thing." Evelina soothed smiling at her friend as she rocked Teddy who'd cried himself to sleep though he didn't release his tight grip on her. 

 

"Gandalf let me stop you before you get started." Theoden said sternly holding up his hand. They were all stood in the Council Chambers except Evelina, Teddy and Luna who was keeping an eye on the the exhausted pair. "How is my granddaughter? And why- why did she feel the need to do this? He could have killed her or she could have lost the babies and Teddy the poor boy." Theoden said with a shake of his head pinching the bridge of his nose. "That is Eve. It's who she is." Andy answered simply. "It doesn't help her aunt and uncle made her feel worthless all her life she feels she has to prove herself to gain someone's love. And she'll be alright with bed rest and the babies are strong like their mother. I told her what she was having earlier this morning." Andy said smiling as everyone's head whipped towards her. 

"Well?" Eomer asked impatiently. "What is my little cousin having?" Andy said nothing just smiling at all of them until Sirius whined and begged her to tell them. "She's having two boys and a girl." The Chamber erupted with cheers but none louder than the three father's-to-be and the two grandfathers-to-be. The cheer was so loud that Hama and Glamdring came running into the Chamber their swords raised only stopping and looking around the room confused. "My Lord?" They asked confused.   
"Forgive us Hama, Glamdring but we have just found out that my daughter will be gifting us with two boys and a girl. Three grandsons and a granddaughter." Théodred said happily a beaming smile on his face.   
"Congratulations my Lords and Ladies and please pass our congratulations on to Princess Evelina. We'll start preparing on the preparations at once Sire." The two bowed before their Lords and left the Chamber. 

"I'm sorry but we must get back to the topic at hand." Gandalf said apologetically. "There was no lie in his eyes last night," Gandalf told them. "A fool but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of the ring. Sauron will raze Minis Tirith to the ground. When the beacons are lit, Rohan must answer."  
"What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden snapped, scowling at Gandalf. Before Boromir could argue Théodred beat him to it. "Father, Boromir the son of their Steward and Aragorn the Heir to the throne have just risked their lives for you when there was hardly any hope. And thanks to my daughter they are apart of this family which means we are tied to Gondor. Rohan is not only Eve's and my grandchildren's birth rite but so is Gondor through Aragorn, we have to help you know this and if Eve was here she'd knock some sense into you. We owe them." Théodred argued groaning when his father continued not to listen. Theoden did not respond. "They must be warned," Aragorn said, scowling at the king. "I will go."

"No!" Gandalf ordered. "Evelina needs you, you'll stay here I'll go and I won't be going alone." Gandalf said as he turns to look at Pippin. 

Gandalf lifted Pippin up onto Shadowfax. Who was looking forelornly at Merry then up to Aragorn, Legolas and Haldir fighting back his tears as he apologised. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen she could've died. All four of them could've died it's all my fault. I wouldn't do anything to harm her, she's like my sister I love them." Pippin apologised trying to convey how sorry he was to the three before him. "We know Pippin." Aragorn said gently resting his hand on Pippin's knee. "We know you would never do anything to hurt any of us especially Eve. All is forgiven do not worry." Haldir continued Legolas nodding in agreement as they smiled at him watching as he and Gandalf faded into the distance. 

 

End of chapter!


End file.
